


In the dark of the night

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [33]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: (Seguito di Rolling in the Deep).Scritta sulle note della soundtrack originale di Anastasia: In the dark of the night.[TsunaxGokudera, 5927]. [SqualoxXanxus, XS].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 L'incubo di Iemitsu  
  


_Nella notte e nel buio mi dimenavo e rigiravo,_

_e l'incubo che avevo era il peggiore._  
  


  
  


Iemitsu era seduto sul letto, il sudore gli scivola lungo il viso.

La porta si aprì ed entrò Reborn.

" _Chaoosu_. Mi hai fatto chiamare?" domandò.

"Abbiamo un'urgenza che riguarda Bermuda" disse Iemitsu con voce rauca.

Reborn annuì stringendo le labbra, balzò sulla gamba di Iemitsu e alzò il capo.

"Ero presente alla sfida tra Scoglio e il padre di Yamamoto. Davvero Bermuda è tornato dal suo ritiro?".

Iemitsu deglutì umettandosi le labbra secche, il corpo sudato scosso da leggeri tremiti.

"È tutta la notte che mi dimeno e rigiro in preda agli incubi. Quell'essere è senza cuore e senza pietà, ed il suo ottavo elemento è una minaccia per noi; insieme ai suoi Vindice".

Reborn sospirò mettendosi seduto sulla gamba di Iemitsu, prese Leon in mano e si mise ad accarezzarlo.

"Hai paura di Bermuda ... o di chi è stato capace di chiamarlo indietro?".

" Ho paura del mondo che sta diventando rischioso" rispose Iemitsu.

Reborn sospirò, si sedette sul bordo del comodino e sollevò la falda del cappello.

"Anche io ho fatto molti incubi, di recente. Della mia vita prima di essere maledetto" ammise.

Iemitsu si umettò le labbra, si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi sudati e finì di bere.

"Il mio incubo era il peggiore possibile, amico mio. Colui che ha richiamato Bermuda portava tutto il nostro mondo alla disgrazia, ed i ragazzi a cui teniamo erano proprio in mezzo" sussurrò.

Reborn riprese Leon, lo trasformò in camaleonte e carezzò la testolina dell'animaletto.

"Lasciami provare a parlare con Tsuna. Ultimamente Dino non vuole più vedermi e Bianchi non è reperibile, ma se potessi parlare con tuo figlio sono certo che lo convincerei".

Iemitsu si piegò in avanti unendo le mani tra loro, poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e socchiuse gli occhi.

"È quello che pensavo. Io proverò di nuovo a parlare con Takeshi-kun. È di suo padre che si tratta, in fondo".

Reborn strinse le labbra, si carezzò le basette arricciate.

"Devi tenere sotto controllo la Mafia, Iemitsu. Se oltre alla notizia di Xanxus come nuovo Boss si diffondesse anche il ritorno del Terrore dei Vongola ...".

Iemitsu grugnì, annuì e si alzò passando le mani sulla maglia sudata.

"Hai ragione. Richieremo un incubo peggiore di qualsiasi altro" ammise.

Guardò Reborn, socchiuse gli occhi castani.

"Occupati dei ragazzi, io penserò alla Mafia. Non gli permetteremo di distruggere il nostro mondo".

  
  


*******************************

  
  


Iemitsu sollevò delicatamente una tazzina di the, guardando di fronte a sé. Edgardo guardava i biscotti sul piattino con una smorfia che faceva risaltare le rughe sul volto, un uomo di colore vestito da maggiordomo sedeva composto tenendo le mani sulle ginocchia e un altro uomo dai lunghi capelli grigi sorseggiava lentamente il proprio the, con gli occhi violacei socchiusi. Iemitsu schioccò la lingua e sospirò.

"Edgardo, Olgert, vi ringrazio per essere venuti con così poco preavviso. Lee, grazie per l'ospitalità".

L'uomo dai capelli grigi scosse il capo scrollando le spalle.

"L'onore mi impedisce di negare ospitalità al Boss del CEDEF".

Edgardo arricciò il naso, si lasciò il kimono con le dita sottili.

"Ex Boss del CEDEF. Ora il posto è di Genkishi, dei Giglio nero".

Olgert si passò le mani tra i baffi grigiastri, arricciando le labbra.

"Sua Maestà Rasiel-sama mi ha assicurato che la fedeltà di Genkishi-san va a Byakuran-sama, e che lui non sarà mai fedele ai Vongola" disse, con tono scuro.

Iemitsu poggiò la tazza sul piattino, sorrise appena.

"Vorrei attendere l'arrivo di più Boss possibile per discutere la questione seriamente. Sapete chi si unirà a noi?".

Edgardo scrollò le spalle, scostò da sé il piattino con i biscotti e si passò la mano tra i capelli unti di gel.

"La Yakuza ritiene che il loro Boss sia più che sufficiente a rappresentare tutti, anche le Famiglie minori. Se chiedi a me, quei dannati stanno solo cercando di rubarmi i ristoranti" disse.

Olgert tossicchiò piegandosi in avanti con la schiena.

"Io rappresento il Re Rasiel, al momento in custodia con Byakuran-sama. So che gli Orléans avevano intenzione di mandare un rappresentante il prima possibile, mentre gli Estraneo sono schierati con i Vongola. Byakuran-sama, come Gesso, non mi ha dato né conferme né smentite della sua partecipazione. I Giglio Nero e gli Scoglio, invece, sono anch'essi con i Vongola".

Lee strinse le labbra rosee, espirò e poggiò a propria volta la tazzina.

"I Leilei, i Ping e i Kong della Cina hanno accettato di farsi rappresentare da me. Non so nulla dei Kong africani, purtroppo. I Cavallone, invece, sono anch'essi con i Vongola".

Iemitsu sospirò sonoramente guardando il soffitto di legno, stese le gambe.

"Questo è il peggior incubo che potesse capitarci. Quello che dite è vero, ma non corretto. Molti nelle Famiglie sono con noi, ma alcuni sono con loro. Sapete bene come basti un solo traditore per mandare in rovina anche la migliore strategia e la più potente Famiglia".

Edgardo schioccò seccamente la lingua.

"Quegli idioti della Yakuza sono troppo fedeli per tradire, anche se si tratta di uno Yamamoto. Farò in modo tengano tutto sotto controllo. L'arrivo di Bermuda o gente del genere sarebbe un problema per gli affari".

Lee annuì lentamente, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"A Namimori c'è mio figlio. Non mi vede di buon occhio, ma tiene molto all'ordine e alla disciplina. Ci aiuterà".

Olgert si grattò la testa pelata, sistemò la cravatta.

"Allora io continuerò a controllare le attività ambigue dei Gesso e in particolare di Byakuran-sama. Tu penserai a Genkishi, Iemitsu?".

Iemitsu sogghignò, socchiudendo le iridi castane.

"Oh, credimi mio buon amico, ci penserò io. Mi hanno dato davvero brutti incubi, in questi giorni. È tempo imparino il pericolo del buio della notte. Per il nostro e per il loro bene".

 


	2. Cap.2 I dubbi di Reborn

Cap.2 I dubbi di Reborn

_Mi ha spaventato oltre ogni immaginazione,_

_un cadavere che cadeva a pezzi!_

  


Tsuna mise in pila alcune maglie, sospirò guardando le due borse piene di completini per bambini.

" _Ciaos_ ".

Tsuna sobbalzò, si voltò di scatto vedendo Reborn vestito da trolley e sgranò gli occhi.

"Reborn!".

Reborn sogghignò, balzò su una valigia chiusa e incrociò le braccia.

"Così hai intenzione di lasciare la mamma per trasferirti dai Varia insieme a Lambo e I-Pin".

Tsuna deglutì, si allontanò e lo indicò con una mano, stringendo una maglia al petto con l'altra.

"N-non posso rischiare di coinvolgere mamma in una battaglia con gli Dèi".

Reborn sospirò, si sedette e giocherellò con la zip del costume.

"Suppongo tu sia spaventato oltre ogni immaginazione, dopo quello che è successo con Dino e con Danilo".

Tsuna si morse il labbro, deglutì.

"La cosa che mi ha spaventato è che mi hai diviso in tre, poi hai ipnotizzato Dino ed infine sei sparito! Non capisco da che parte stai, Reborn!".

Reborn sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi neri, si sollevò la falda del cappello e alzò il capo.

"E tu, Tsuna? Prima ti fidanzi, ignorando il patto con Aria, poi aiuti i Varia ed infine rinunci al posto che ti spetta per intraprendere una strada senza uscita. Forse sono io a doverti chiedere da che parte stai".

Tsuna scosse il capo, mise la maglia in borsa e la chiuse con un gesto secco.

"Non voglio fare il Boss della Mafia. Non voglio venire diviso in pezzi, non voglio venire ipnotizzato, non voglio discutere delle persone come se fossero una proprietà. Non accetterò più cose simili".

Reborn lo guardò, Tsuna aveva il volto teso e sudato, teneva i pugni stretti con le braccia tremanti. Reborn sospirò, si abbassò il cappello.

< Sta imparando a tirare fuori gli artigli. Vorrei solo capisse quali sono le cause giuste per cui farlo > si disse.

Carezzò Leon sul manico del costume da trolley che indossava, assottigliò le labbra.

"E cosa vuoi? Diventare qualcuno che Yamamoto ha deciso per te? Cosa cambia tra quello e fare il Decimo come vorrebbe tuo padre?".

Tsuna si sporse verso di lui assottigliando gli occhi, le iridi castane brillarono d'arancio.

"Almeno Takeshi me lo ha chiesto! E comunque puoi dire a mio padre che se non lascia in pace i Varia e i miei amici, può anche non tornare più a casa!".

Reborn schioccò la lingua, sollevò il capo e trasformò Leon in un martello verde.

"Stai esagerando, Tsuna. Si sta avvicinando una minaccia terribile, qualcosa che spaventa perfino me e Iemitsu oltre ogni tua immaginazione. Se pensi che la cosa peggiore della Mafia sia un cadavere fatto a pezzi, scoprirai che nell'oscurità giace la vera minaccia; e voi l'avete richiamata".

Tsuna sobbalzò, deglutì e indietreggiò.

"M-minaccia?".

Reborn annuì, chinando il capo.

"Tu sai che esistono sette tipi di fiamme: un cielo ed i suoi guardiani. Visto che ti sei alleato con i Simon, saprai che esistono anche la terra con i suoi sei guardiani".

Tsuna annuì, si mise seduto di fianco a Reborn.

"Invece gli Arcobaleno e le fiamme derivanti dai Mare Ring funzionano come quelle del cielo".

Reborn distolse lo sguardo, emise un basso grugnito.

"Diciamo di sì, per ora. La cosa importante è un'altra. Esiste un ottavo elemento, qualcosa che non ha nulla a vedere con nessun tipo di fiamma. Viene chiamata Fiamma della notte, in mancanza di termini migliori. Questa è... l'esatto contrario del Cielo".

Tsuna rabbrividì, strinse le gambe al petto.

"Mi stai spaventando, Reborn" si lamentò.

Reborn sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi neri.

"Non ti sto spaventando abbastanza. Dove il Cielo crea armonia, dove la Terra crea la vita, dove il Mare porta serenità, dove l'Arcobaleno porta la pace ... al lato opposto c'è la Notte. Tira fuori il peggio degli uomini. Le passioni, i desideri, tutto ciò che reprimiamo e teniamo a bada ... le fiamme della Notte lo portano fuori senza via di scampo".

Tsuna poggiò il capo sulle ginocchia abbracciandole strette.

"A-anche così... non voglio tornare indietro".

Reborn sospirò, strinse i denti e balzò. Leon divenne un piedistallo, Reborn vi atterrò sopra e guardò Tsuna.

"Vuoi capire che non è un gioco, ImbranaTsuna? La creatura che Tsuyoshi ha risvegliato non avrà pace finché la maledizione non sarà spezzata, anche dovesse uccidere tutti gli Arcobaleno e, più importante, anche se dovesse uccidere voi! Bermuda è accecato dalla fiamma della Notte tanto quanto le persone su cui la usa. Tirerà fuori il peggio di voi. Perfino peggio di ciò che vi ha fatto affrontare Deamon".

Tsuna si mise in piedi di scatto stringendo i pugni con le braccia tese.

"Anche se mi spaventa oltre ogni immaginazione, e anche se non voglio finire con il corpo che cade a pezzi per colpa dell'ennesimo folle, ormai ho deciso. Se questo guaio è colpa del signor Yamamoto, ci aiuterà ad uscirne. E se c'è una maledizione, la spezzeremo. Sarebbe ora di cominciare, per me" disse.

Reborn lo guardò sospirò scuotendo il capo.

< Trema. È insicuro e ha paura, ma si sta fidando dei suoi amici e del suo lato più forte. Forse sta davvero crescendo > si disse.

Balzò sul davanzale della finestra, allungò la mano e Leon gli saltò sul braccio.

"Non dire che non ti avevo avvisato".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

"Eh? Aspetta!".

Reborn sogghignò, aprì la finestra e si calò la visiera sul capo.

"Chiedi scusa a Dino da parte mia per averlo ipnotizzato e a Takeshi per la ferita. Non dovevate finire in mezzo, ma ormai è tardi!".

Tsuna si gettò in avanti, Reborn saltò dalla finestra e Tsuna si sporse oltre il davanzale.

"Reborn!" chiamò.

Sospirò, tornò dentro, chiuse la finestra e guardò le borse.

< È meglio avvisare gli altri > si disse.

 


	3. Cap.3 Hibari Lee

Cap.3 Hibari Lee

_ Poi ho aperto gli occhi e l'incubo ero ... io! _

  
  


  
  


Kusakabe avanzò sul pavimento di legno del tempio con i piedi nudi. Raggiunse il centro e s'inginocchiò porgendo il vassoio di ceramica dipinta che teneva tra le mani.

Lo appoggiò sul pavimento davanti a dove era accomodato Kyoya, dirimpetto a Lee.

Un venticello filtrava dalla porta socchiusa.

Particelle, rese dorate dalla luce che proveniva dall'esterno, aleggiavano tutt'intorno.

Dal giardino proveniva il rumore dell'acqua.

Kyoya fece un cenno di ringraziamento con il capo, prese la tazzina e sorseggiò lentamente il contenuto fissando Lee; seduto di fronte a lui. Lee prese a propria volta una tazza tra le dita sottili.

"So bene che questo può metterti in una situazione compromettente con il tuo branco, ma l'ordine e la disciplina vengono prima di ogni cosa".

Kyoya strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, poggiò la tazzina sul piatto decorato.

"Mantenere l'ordine nella mia città è la cosa che mi preme di più, insieme al difenderla da minacce esterne" disse, atono.

Lee annuì, sorseggiò un po' di the e arricciò il naso.

"L'orgoglio mi vieta di agire in prima persona, e anche solo avvisarti è una grave infrazione, ma per il bene collettivo della Famiglia ho dovuto farlo".

Kyoya strofinò le ginocchia sul pavimento, stringendo appena i pugni sopra il morbido kimono che indossava.

"Mi dispiace tu abbia dovuto infangare così il tuo orgoglio solo per parlarmi di un incubo" disse.

Lee schioccò secco la lingua, negando con il capo.

"Aprendo gli occhi, ci siamo resi conto che quell'incubo è reale. La minaccia alla struttura stessa del mondo è a rischio, perciò devo contravvenire al mio onore ed al mio orgoglio e avvisarti di isolare il branco di sobillatori che stanno causando questa situazione".

Kyoya abbassò il capo guardando i sedimenti di the nella tazza, chiuse gli occhi prendendo un respiro.

< Lui è il mio incubo peggiore. Un erbivoro patetico, che striscia tra la feccia fingendo sia per onore e orgoglio. Eppure il codice di Namimori mi obbliga a obbedire a mio padre > pensò.

Lee lo guardava con gli occhi violacei socchiusi e la schiena ritta. Kyoya strinse i pugni sentendo il lieve venticello fargli ondeggiare i corti capelli mori.

  
  


_ "Cosa pensi della nuova idea di Sawada Tsunayoshi?" chiese. _

_ Ryohei tirò qualche pugno all'aria, sorrise ampiamente alzandoli al cielo. _

_ "È fantastica all'estremo! Sawada sarà una divinità fantastica!". _

_ Kyoya accavallò le gambe sul divano, sospirò. _

_ "Non sono certo il suo cammino sia conforme alle regole di Nami" ammise. _

_ Ryohei gli si mise davanti a gambe larghe, la felpa gli ricadeva larga sul petto. _

_ "Non dire assurdità, Kyoya! Nessuna regola può impedirti di diventare un vero uomo! Alle volte per raggiungere il massimo devi fare scelte estreme!". _

  
  


Kyoya accennò un sorriso, sollevò il capo lentamente.

"Ho realizzato che l'incubo di tutte le mie notti sono io, padre. Io che divento come te. Se una minaccia sta arrivando nella mia città, allora la morderò a morte fin quando non sarà tornato l'ordine".

Lee prese un respiro profondo, rigirò la tazzina tra le dita.

"Conosci l'oscurità della notte. Non sei ingenuo come il resto del tuo branco. Vi sono dei carnivori pericolosi tra voi, esseri che la notte porterà allo scoperto. Quando aprirai gli occhi, potresti accorgerti che è troppo tardi per svegliarsi dall'incubo".

Kyoya si alzò in piedi lasciando scivolare il kimono di lato, il manico dei tonfa brillava appeso alla sua vita.

"Sono il Presidente del comitato disciplinare di Namimori, il Prefetto della scuola. Sono io l'incubo, padre. Nessuna oscurità, nessun tumulto o minaccia, mi spingerà al tradimento".

Lee posò la tazzina, si mise in piedi assottigliando lo sguardo.

"L'orgoglio mi impedisce di discutere con te, ma sappi che tradire la Famiglia è fonte di disonore".

Kusakabe strisciò indietro, allontanandosi.

Kyoya sfiorò il tonfa alla vita, fece un passo avanti incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Tradire il branco è fonte di disonore. Sottomettersi a qualcuno è fonte di disonore. Non tutelare i più deboli è fonte di disonore. Proteggere il branco è mio dovere".

Lee intrecciò le mani tra loro dentro le maniche del kimono, guardando il figlio dall'alto in basso.

"Sei l'erede della Famiglia Hibari, Kyoya. Siamo la Famiglia più importante della Cina, e stai venendo addestrato dal Boss dei Cavallone. Non accadeva dai tempi di Primo. Abbandona i tuoi ideali infantili e comprendi cos'è il vero onore" disse.

Prese un breve respiro schiudendo le labbra carnose, negò con il capo.

"Il mio orgoglio non tollererà altri affronti. Sai bene che alcuni del tuo branco verranno divorati nell'oscurità. Tu sei più forte di loro. Lascia che i deboli periscano e che solo i forti facciano parte della nuova generazione".

Kyoya strinse le labbra, negò e diede le spalle al padre. Guardò verso Kusakabe, fece un cenno con la mano.

"Tetsu ti mostrerà l'uscita, padre. Io tutelerò il mio branco. Ti suggerisco di tornare ad occuparti del tuo orgoglio e basta. Namimori sarà perfettamente al sicuro".

 


	4. Cap.4 Pietr Ubbirow

Cap.4 Pietr Ubbirow  


_Una volta ero l'uomo più mistico in tutta la Russia._

  
La porta scorrevole di legno si aprì. Un uomo entrò all'interno del locale. Era alto poco meno di una mano rispetto al soffitto e sul capo calvo c'era un tatuaggio vermiglio che rappresentava un tralcio d'edera,

"Taki's sushi, benvenuto" lo accolse Tsuyoshi.

L'uomo sorrise.

"Qui in giapponesi i bei fiori di amaranto si celano apparendo come graminia" disse.

Tsuyoshi accentuò il sorriso, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Qui non abbiamo ricette con fiori rossi, solo sushi classico giapponese" rispose gentilmente.

"Un tempo ero l'uomo più mistico e importante di tutta la Russia, ma ugualmente ero solo una foglia servile rispetto alla rosa color sangue più bella di tutte" disse l'omone.

Tsuyoshi si sporse da dietro il bancone e gli indicò un tavolo con un menù.

"Si accomodi e ordini da lì" lo invogliò.

L'omone si accomodò, da sotto la sua giacca di pelle s'intravedeva il calcio di una pistola.

"Io mi chiamo Pietr Ubbirow" si presentò.

Prese un menù e lo sfogliò.

"È strano che questo locale sia vuoto. Con il raduno delle più grandi... 'famiglie' che si sta svolgendo in questa cittadina" disse fingendo un tono vago.

Si grattò la spalla.

"Compresi altri Yamamoto".

"È un nome comune da queste parti. Ha deciso cosa mangiare?" chiese Tsuyoshi. Si allontanò dal bancone e passò davanti a una serie di acquari. La sua figura si rifletté sui vetri.

Raggiunse l'altro che gl'indicò un'immagine.

"Questi con il salmone. Ho sentito dire che sono la specialità della casa" rispose il russo.

Tsuyoshi fece un mezzo inchino. "Arriva" lo rassicurò.

"Il fiore di granato ha ridestato Bermuda e la mafia vuole far credere sia quest'ultimo l'oscurità che tutti temono.

Quante sciocchezze, ma potrebbero procurare guai agli... abitanti del luogo" borbottò il russo.

"Mi renderebbe lieto discutere con lei di queste cose mentre mangia. Mi faccia ovviamente se le garba anche il sapore di ciò che le servirò" disse Tsuyoshi.

"Ovviamente " lo rassicurò Ubbirow.

 


	5. Cap.5 Primo Cavallone

Cap.5 Primo Cavallone

 

_Quando i reali mi hanno tradito hanno fatto uno sbaglio._

  
  
  


Squalo si staccò dalla parete a cui era appoggiato. Osservò Takeshi nel cortile della scuola e digrignò i denti.

"Ha di nuovo fatto tardi per gli allenamenti di baseball" si lamentò.

Genkishi si calò la visiera del cappellino sul viso, mettendo in ombra il proprio viso.

"Per settimane intere abbiamo interrotto i suoi allenamenti ed è sembrato che non saremmo più stati i suoi insegnanti. Forse non dovremmo lamentarci..." disse atono.

Squalo dimenò la spada davanti a sé.

"Voooooooi! Non è colpa mia se lui vive nel ca**o di Giappone!" sbraitò.

Le sue urla risuonarono tutt'intorno coprendo il brusio di voci e il trillo della campanella.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si mise di fronte ai due portando la mazza da baseball su una spalla.

"Su, su. Pensavo che non avresti avuto tempo per allenarmi, visto che devi sposarti!".

Sorrise ampiamente socchiudendo gli occhi castani, si sporse in avanti.

"E a Genkishi piace vedermi giocare a baseball, quindi non può essere così male se lo fa uno degli Imperatori della spada!".

"Voooooiiiiiii, maledetti ragazzini fissati. Abbiamo cose importanti di cui parlare!" sbraitò Squalo.

Le gote pallide di Genkishi si tinsero di rosa.

"Il Capitano dei Varia ritiene che tra i tuoi insegnamenti debba rientra anche la teoria e la storia" spiegò il Giglio Nero.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi e fece un passo indietro alzando le mani.

"Eh? Ma Squalo, studio già a scuola!" protestò.

Squalo si tolse uno zainetto dalle spalle e glielo lanciò contro.

"È importante" ringhiò.

Takeshi strinse a sé lo zainetto, guardò Genkishi e storse il labbro voltandosi verso i compagni di classe che uscivano dal cortile. Mise sulla spalla libera lo zainetto, sorrise a Squalo e annuì.

"Roger! Su cos'è la lezione, sensei?".

"Vita e azioni di Cavallone Primo" sussurrò piano Genkishi.

Squalo ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi.

"Allontaniamoci da orecchie indiscrete" sibilò.

Takeshi fece cenno verso un edificio a lato del cortile.

"Se avete fretta, la piscina è deserta a quest'ora!" disse.

Alzò il capo verso l'alto osservando la terrazza, storse il labbro.

< È strano che Hibari non sia lì a controllare, visto che ci estranei a scuola > si disse.

Incrociò le braccia dietro il capo, guardò i due spadaccini sorridendo ampiamente.

"Sono davvero curioso!".

"Attento a non bagnare il libro" disse Genkishi, seguendo Yamamoto verso la piscina.

Le sue iridi dorate divennero liquide e si mise la mano in tasca.

< Takeshi mi manda sempre messaggi al telefono e mi sembra facile parlargli, ma di persona, invece, è impossibile > pensò.

Takeshi entrò nella piscina deserta, si sfilò le scarpe con i calzini e posò lo zainetto di fianco al bordo.

"Su, su. Sarebbe davvero pericoloso bagnare un libro di Squalo!" esclamò.

Si mise seduto immergendo i piedi, aprì lo zaino e prese il libro. Piegò il capo all'indietro, guardò il Varia e storse il labbro.

"Ehi, Squalo? Dopo che l'ho letto posso sapere anche perché devo studiare Primo Cavallone?".

"VOI! DOPO!". La voce di Squalo risuonò nella piscina.

Takeshi rise con forza, sfogliò il libro rapidamente fino a leggere 'Cavallone'. Mosse i piedi in acqua, sistemò il libro sulle gambe.

< Federico Cavallone (1389-1452) fu il figlio primogenito di Piero Borbone e sua cugina Donata Cavallone. Nato malato di vampirismo, Federico non venne mai riconosciuto dal padre come Borbone, sebbene frequentasse assiduamente la corte italiana > lesse mentalmente.

Aggrottò la fronte, mugugnò leccandosi le labbra.

"Eh? Non solo era un vampiro, ma lo hanno anche cacciato? Poverino!".

Genkishi si sedette in un angolo, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro.

"I vampiri sono molto comuni in tutto il mondo, ma solo in Cina sono accettati" sussurrò.

Squalo dimenò la spada furiosamente.

"LEGGI! E non giudicare da un libro di storia la giustizia, mai" rimproverò Takeshi.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle gonfiando le guance.

< Unico erede dei Cavallone, passò gran parte della propria vita negli sconfinati campi spagnoli e tra gli allevamenti di mucche e bovini, le due grandi ricchezze della famiglia. Fu introdotto alla corte dei Borbone all'età di tredici anni, quando Giotto Borbone fu presentato ufficialmente come erede della famiglia, e a corte fu educato > lesse.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Genkishi, guardò Squalo e sbuffò.

< Se mi lamento di nuovo, Squalo urlerà abbastanza da spaventare davvero Genkishi, e Hibari si arrabbierà perché la piscina è andata distrutta > ragionò.

Mosse i piedi in acqua bagnando appena il bordo dei pantaloni, sorrise tra sé.

< Immagino di non avere scelta > si disse.

Scrollò le spalle, strinse più forte il libro.

< Grande amico e consigliere fidato di Giotto, fu proprio Federico a spingerlo a uscire per le cittadine lontane dalla nobiltà, indirizzando l'innato altruismo di Giotto verso il popolo bisognoso. Molto limitato dalla sua natura di vampiro e sentendosi responsabile verso i Cavallone, Federico non seguì mai l'erede dei Borbone nelle sue avventure; pur indirizzandolo e aiutandolo a scegliere quelli che sarebbero diventati i guardiani di Primo Vongola.

Fu infatti proprio Federico a introdurre Lampo Bovino a Giotto, durante una delle tante feste di famiglia. Lampo Bovino era un facoltoso vassallo dei Cavallone, imparentato in modo non del tutto chiaro, che come Giotto e Federico non trovava alcun godimento nella vita nobiliare > lesse di seguito.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, sorrise tra sé.

"A me Lampo era parso pigro" sussurrò.

Girò la pagina, strofinando le dita sulla carta sottile.

< Preoccupato dell'influenza che Federico aveva sul suo primogenito, e temendo potesse reclamare il proprio diritto di nascita, Piero Borbone decise di allontanarlo dalla corte. Numerose lettere testimoniano il dolore di Giotto per questa scelta paterna, così come la perplessità di Federico; che non comprendeva il motivo di tale astio e desiderava entrare nuovamente nelle grazie dei Borbone > lesse ancora.

Corrucciò le labbra, si passò la mano tra i capelli mori mugugnando.

"A me questo suona come un tradimento, però" borbottò.

Genkishi si accarezzò le else delle spade alla sua cintola.

"Voi! Finisci" borbottò Squalo, camminando avanti e indietro alle sue spalle.

Takeshi ridacchiò, annuì e accavallò le caviglie in acqua.

< Fu questo che lo spinse ad accettare numerosi incarichi pericolosi quanto importanti in terre allora quasi inesplorate come Cina, Giappone e Corea. Durante uno dei suoi viaggi si imbatté in Usumi, allievo dell'allora Imperatore giapponese Ashikaga Yamamoto, che vagava per le terre dell'Asia con lo scopo di migliorare le proprie tecniche segrete. Incontrando in lui lo stesso amore di Giotto per i deboli e per combattere in nome di essi, Federico raccomandò caldamente Usumi alla corte tramite una delle sue tante lettere al fratellastro; diventando a tutti gli effetti fautore della scelta di Usumi come guardiano della pioggia di Giotto. Frustrato dai continui viaggi che lo tenevano lontano dalla sua famiglia, Federico iniziò lentamente a mettere radici in Cina, presso la corte dell'Imperatore > lesse d'un fiato.

Dilatò gli occhi e sorrise scuotendo il capo divertito.

"Non ci credo! Consigliere dell'Imperatore della Cina!" esclamò.

Ridacchiò e girò pagina.

< Riconosciute immediatamente le capacità di Cavallone come consigliere, l'Imperatore della Cina fece del suo meglio per trattenerlo a corte perfino quando la sua presenza era richiesta nelle terre natie. Proprio a causa di queste pressioni, Federico non fu presente durante le prime imprese della neonata Famiglia Vongola, né quando Giotto ebbe i primi contatti con Deamon Spade o Cozarto Simon. Cercò di raggiungere Giotto per il matrimonio combinato con Sephir Giglio Nero, ma gli fu impossibile. Durante i controlli necessari per lasciare il paese, infatti, Federico scoprì con sorpresa che un misterioso morbo lo affliggeva; divorando i suoi polmoni ed il suo cuore. Turbato, fu costretto a rimettersi alle cure e alle volontà degli Imperatori di Cina e Giappone, i solo a sapere di cosa si trattava > lesse.

Storse il labbro confuso.

"Non dirmi che anche questi reali hanno fatto qualche errore con lui!".

Percorse le ultime righe lette con l'indice, ritrovando il segno.

< Federico Cavallone era il primo essere umano a soffrire di oscurità, un male che si pensava Piero Borbone avesse debellato dal mondo. A causa di ciò, Federico guadagnò la nomea di "Malato originario", e dovette troncare ogni rapporto con il mondo esterno, per evitare che la sua patologia si diffondesse.

Fu dolorosamente costretto a lasciare Nora Hibari, sua amata promessa sposa e prediletta dell'Imperatore della Cina, senza sapere che lei era ormai incinta > lesse.

Sgranò gli occhi castani, il libro gli scivolò lungo le gambe e lui lo afferrò al volo prima che cadesse in acqua.

"Salvato" borbottò.

Sospirò, si passò la mano sulla fronte e tornò a guardare il libro.

< Visse il resto dei suoi anni in solitudine, lasciando a testimonianza dei suoi viaggi e della sua vita tutte numerose lettere. Fu sepolto in patria, nella villa principale dei Cavallone, dove ancora oggi è possibile fargli visita > concluse.

Strinse le labbra, chiuse il libro e alzò il capo.

"Questo è ancora più assurdo delle favole di mio padre" disse.

Squalo lo raggiunse con una pacca alla testa.

"Me lo squinterni!" sbraitò.

Genkishi fece schioccare la lingua sul palato.

"Io te lo avevo detto che si poteva bagnare" borbottò.

Takeshi mugugnò incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Su, su, l'ho preso prima che toccasse l'acqua!" protestò.

Poggiò il libro sul bordo, si girò a guardarli e sporse le labbra.

"Allora? Perché ho dovuto leggere del tradimento dei reali e tutto il resto?".

"Quando i reali lo hanno tradito, hanno fatto un errore; grave" bisbigliò Genkishi, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Voi, io non penso si possa parlare di tradimento, ma questo non toglie che ci fu un errore. La malattia ha continuato a dilagare e si è divisa in tre tipologie" spiegò Squalo.

Si sedette sul pavimento, lì dove era umido per l'acqua schizzata.

Takeshi ripose il libro nello zaino, lo chiuse e guardò Squalo.

"Devo leggerlo da qualche parte o questo me lo dici?" domandò.

"Ci sono quelli che nascono malati, ereditando la malattia dalla madre che li ha concepiti già soffrendone. Non muoiono, ma sono particolarmente aggressivi.

Ci sono coloro che si ammalano. Degenerano velocemente, diventando sempre più aggressivi. Fino alla loro morte.

E la terza tipologia è quella che c'interessa. Coloro che cadono in una profonda depressione perché a essere contaminata è la loro fiamma. Non sono contagiosi e non diventano aggressivi, ma hanno delle fiamme nere particolarmente potenti di cui rischiano di perdere il controllo" spiegò Squalo.

Genkishi sbadigliò.

Takeshi ridacchiò guardando Genkishi, incrociò le braccia dietro il capo ondeggiando i piedi in acqua.

"E perché ci interessa?".

Genkishi si rialzò in piedi.

"Ci sono alcune fiamme più potenti anche di quelle dei centri: le fiamme divine. Immaginati quanto debba essere temibile una di queste fiamme una volta corrotta e ingestibile" spiegò.

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Eh? Sembra proprio spaventoso!".

Squalo aprì e chiuse le dita della protesi.

"Voi. Sta arrivando qui Bermuda, uno dei candidati per il ruolo di dio degli dei, che fu costretto a ritirarsi proprio perché la sua fiamma venne corrotta dalla malattia" spiegò.

Takeshi storse il labbro.

"Il Bermuda a cui papà ha chiesto di poter combattere Danilo?" domandò perplesso.

"Esattamente. E lui veramente verrà tradito dai grandi di questo mondo. Nobili e boss della Mafia si stanno radunando per annientarlo" spiegò Genkishi. Giocherellò con la visiera del suo cappellino.

Takeshi si tirò in piedi, portò le mani sui fianchi e sorrise.

"E se 'sta volta ci alleassimo con lui prima di doverci combattere?" propose.

Takeshi si tirò in piedi, portò le mani sui fianchi e sorrise.

"E se sta volta ci alleassimo con lui prima di doverci combattere?" propose.

"Voi! Questo vorrà dire metterci contro tutti, mi piace!" sbraitò Squalo.

 


	6. Cap.6 La famiglia Hibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mia descrizione ha preso ispirazione da quelle magnifiche dell'autrice: Altman.

Cap.6 La famiglia Hibari  
 

_La mia maledizione ha fatto in modo pagassero._

  
  
  


La luce della luna rossa illuminava di vermiglio le figure di uomini e donne che camminavano avanti e indietro nel giardino. I loro piedi minuti, coperti da delle strette scarpette di seta colorata, affondavano nel prato erboso e umido, avanzava nelle lisce pietre tondeggianti che formavano un cammino dalla porta del tempio fino al laghetto artificiale.

La luce rosso sangue si riverberava in una serie di giochi sulla superficie dell'acqua.

Le figure indossavano dei candidi kimoni stretti, che gli fasciavano i corpi affusolati e nivei, facendo risaltare i lunghi capelli neri.

Le loro voci erano basse e melodiose, leggeri sussurri si diffondevano tutt'intorno, confondendosi a volte con il fruscio del vento.

Kyoya strinse con forza le labbra esangui, facendo scattare gli occhi a destra e sinistra con il capo incassato tra le spalle.

< Ha davvero chiamato tutti. Solo una minaccia seria poteva spingerlo a venire meno al suo orgoglio radunando la Famiglia. Sta facendo di tutto per convincermi che non posso tirarmene fuori > si disse.

Kusakabe si grattò il mento prominente, passandosi l'indice sulla fossetta.

"Kyo-san, credo che la tua matrigna ti stia cercando" disse.

Kyoya s'irrigidì, sospirò lanciandogli un'occhiata e si passò le mani sul kimono.

"Mio padre è con lei? Non lo vedo, qui con gli altri" sussurrò, atono.

"Penso che stia parlando con tua madre vicino al pozzo dell'acqua demoniaca" rispose Kusakabe. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il folto ciuffo a cilindro.

La sua voce, seppur bassa, era un'ottava più alta di quella degli altri presenti.

Kyoya annuì, lanciò uno sguardo alle persone che camminavano nel giardino parlando con mormorii melodiosi, si rizzò e fece un cenno verso Tetsuya.

"Immagino passerò di lì, per raggiungere la mia matrigna, allora" annunciò, incolore.

Si portò una mano alla cintola, storse il labbro.

< Non avrei mai dovuto posare i tonfa. Perfino un branco di erbivori è pericoloso, quando è unito > pensò.

Passò lateralmente a dei porticati in legno, coperti da delle stoffe candide. La luce della luna creava un alone rossastro intorno alle lampade di carta illuminate da delle luci arancioni pallide.

Man mano che si allontanava le voci erano sostituite dal frusciare del canneto di bambù sempre meno distante.

Raggiunse un lago, questa volta naturale, e s'incamminò sul ponticello di legno. Nell'acqua galleggiavano delle ninfee e, ai lati del ponticello, si stagliavano dei grossi massi. La luce della luna li faceva sembrare grondanti sangue, mentre le goccioline d'acqua che li ricoprivano scivolavano, cadendo nel laghetto, creando dei cerchi concentrici sulla sua superficie.

A metà del ponticello, appoggiata alla palizzata di legno, c'era una donna dai lunghi capelli rosa. Dava le spalle a Kyoya. Davanti a lei c'era Lee, con le mani appoggiate sulla fascia dorata che gli stringeva il kimono candido. Al suo fianco c'era una donna con un kimono nero decorato da figure di fiori bianchi. La donna aveva dei corti capelli neri, lisci, che sulla fine si arricciavano verso l'alto.

Kyoya strinse le labbra fissandoli con le iridi indaco socchiuse. La donna dai capelli neri mise la mano delicata sulla spalla di Lee e indicò con il mento alle spalle dell'altra donna. Lee lanciò uno sguardo al figlio, socchiuse gli occhi e schioccò la lingua, fissandolo.

"Non temere per il mio portamento, almeno ho le curve adatte a tenere indosso questo kimono. Al contrario di te, mia cara, che sei decisamente rassomigliante a uno dei tanti lampione della nostra città". Kyoya sentì dire alla madre. La donna fece ondeggiare il bastone da sacerdotessa a cui erano legati dei fili decorati con rombi di carta.

La donna mora tossicchiò, sorrise dolcemente sporgendo il capo di lato.

"Kyoya, caro. Ti cercavo".

Kyoya assottigliò le labbra, sospirò piano e nascose le mani nelle ampie maniche del kimono.

"Mi avete trovato".

Lee socchiuse gli occhi guardando sia la donna dai capelli rosa che il figlio, sollevò il mento.

"Ora comprendo da chi ti sono state insegnate le cose che mi hai detto. Il mio orgoglio mi vieta di non porgere i dovuti omaggi a mia moglie, ma sarebbe stato più apprezzabile tu fossi rimasto in Cina, in modo da essere educato come comanda il nostro onore" dichiarò.

"La tua maledizione vampirica ha già fatto sì che nostro figlio pagasse. La sua vita già resa difficile dalla depressione contratta nella tua dimora e dalla sua salute cagionevole, a causa delle malattie genetiche della tua famiglia legata sempre in unioni tra consanguinei, è appesantita dal suo desiderio di sangue" ribatté la madre di Kyoya, indurendo il tono.

Kyoya sfiorò appena la mano della madre, accennò un sorriso addolcendo lo sguardo.

"Non parlate così, madre. Non abbiamo bisogno ci ricordi quanto il suo onore sia la cosa più importante da mantenere intatta".

La donna mora si portò una ciocca leggermente mossa sulle punte dietro l'orecchio.

"Non serve essere così vittimistici. Siamo tutti vampiri, in famiglia" disse.

Lee annuì, incrociò le braccia tra loro infilando le mani nella manica opposta del kimono e fece qualche silenzioso passo indietro sul pontile.

"La mia maledizione ha fatto in modo che tutti pagassero. Ora il nostro scopo è evitare che altri paghino. L'ordine e la disciplina sono le uniche cose che contano nella Famiglia Hibari" sancì.


	7. Cap.7 Haru Miura

Cap.7 Haru Miura

  
  


_Ma una ragazzina è sfuggita._

  
  


Haru si appoggiò con una mano alla vetrina del negozio, guardando Lussuria porgere un vestito rosa confetto a Kyoko oltre di essa.

"Anche la tua ragazza non fa che ripetermi di fare pace con suo fratello, ma non ne ho nessuna voglia" disse. Si voltò e vide che Takeshi la fissava.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle incrociando le braccia dietro la testa, sorrise piegando il capo verso di lei.

"Beh, avete litigato per Tsuna, no? Forse dovreste parlarne tutti e due con lui, invece di litigare. Vi rende solo tristi entrambi, no?" chiese.

Haru scrollò le spalle e tolse la mano dal vetro.

"Lui diventa sempre più freddo e distante. Il mondo della mafia sta cambiando sia lui che Tsuna-sama" sussurrò roca. Le sue iridi divennero liquide.

Takeshi si chinò verso di lei, sorrise dolcemente guardandola negli occhi.

"Questo GDR è stato davvero impegnativo, e abbiamo lasciato ci facesse fare delle cose. Ma il gioco è cambiato adesso, e lo faremo anche noi".

Lanciò un'occhiata a Kyoko e Lussuria, ridacchiò e fece l'occhiolino ad Haru.

"Io non avrei mai immaginato di fare shopping con due amiche e un Varia, ma eccomi qui quasi tutti i pomeriggi!".

Haru si guardò intorno e sospirò.

"Ed ora dove si sono cacciati Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan?" si chiese.

Schioccò la lingua sul palato e sospirò.

"La colpa è stata mia. Non dovevo riavvicinarmi alla mafia, in fondo sono scappata proprio da lì" borbottò.

Takeshi rise, indicò una bancarella di dolci. Lambo nascosto sotto il banchetto allungava la mano verso i dolciumi, mentre I-Pin gliela schiaffeggiava. Osservò il piccolo Bovino iniziare a rotolare insieme all'amichetta sotto la bancarella, facendo cadere un po' della mercanzia. Scrollò le spalle e guardò Haru.

"Tu e Hayato siete simili. Siete scappati da qualcosa che odiavate. Lui ora sta provando a vivere una vita dove le persone vicine non gli mentano. E' complicato, visto che le bugie non dipendono da lui. Anche per te dev'essere difficile, no?".

Infilò le mani in tasca, ondeggiando sulle punte dei piedi.

"Insomma, una ragazzina che scappa via dalla Mafia non ha vita facile. Ora ci sei di nuovo in mezzo e devi sentirti davvero sola, senza la persona che ti somiglia di più".

Si passò la mano tra i capelli e sospirò.

"Quello che cerco di dire... è che io sono gentile, e Kyoko è dolce, e Chrome è davvero adorabile, e i bambini sono fantastici ma Hayato... Hayato è tuo amico. Se non chiarite cos'è successo, tra voi e con Tsuna, potrebbe non esserlo più. Sareste entrambi soli, e non lo meritate".

Haru incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò pesantemente.

"Io non sono scappata da sola. E di simile abbiamo solo che lui crede nel fantasy e io agli alieni" ribatté.

Takeshi negò ripetutamente, le si mise di fronte e si chinò fino ad essere con gli occhi all'altezza di quelli di Haru.

"Non è vero. Entrambi siete davvero gentili. E vi piace Tsuna. Quando parli dei bambini mi sembra di sentire lui. Senza contare che non si scappa mai da soli, se si è piccoli. La vostra unica differenza è che Hayato attacca tutti per difendersi, e che spesso tratta male le persone per allontanarle, mentre tu sei ancora ... beh, come Tsuna. Innocente!".

Haru arrossì e indietreggiò, facendo ondeggiare la sua coda castana alta, stretta da un fiocco rosso.

Si grattò la guancia e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Io non sono innocente" borbottò. Si morse l'interno della guancia e le sue iridi color nocciola brillarono.

"Semplicemente pensavo che voi poteste cambiare la mafia in una cosa figa". Aggiunse.

Takeshi sorrise, annuì.

"Tsuna diventerà il Boss del GDR e deciderà le nuove regole. Ne abbiamo parlato, io, lui, Hayato e Hibari".

Storse il labbro, mugugnò, grattandosi il capo.

"In realtà Hibari ha solo mugugnato, ma penso valga lo stesso" ammise.

Scrollò le spalle, lanciò un'occhiata ai bambini vedendoli correre nel negozio verso Lussuria e sorrise appena. Tornò a guardare Haru, socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Libereremo la Mafia. La renderemo davvero figa. Però non possiamo farlo se Hayato perde la sua migliore amica, e Tsuna l'unica ragazza che potrebbe davvero conquistarlo!".

Haru sospirò.

"Tsuna-sama ha già una madonna e una promessa. Non può avere altre ragazze" ribatté. Sentì la risata di Lussuria riecheggiare e osservò una commessa, oltre la vetrina, nascondersi dietro un manichino.

Takeshi le prese lentamente la mano, la strinse nella propria più grande e sorrise gentilmente.

"Tsuna non ama Kyoko. Aveva una cotta, ma l'ha superata da una vita. E' fidanzato con Hayato, e di certo dovrà fare un discorsetto con Aria in proposito, ma se la caveranno. Il punto è che tu sei una moglie perfetta, e Hayato è un marito perfetto, e solo insieme potete funzionare al meglio. Per voi, e per il Boss" assicurò, con tono caldo.

Si morse il labbro, abbassando appena lo sguardo.

< Non avrei mai pensato mi sarei trovato a volere che Tsuna stesse con qualcun altro, ma lei sembra davvero la versione femminile di Hayato; ed io ho promesso di essere loro amico > si disse.

Sollevò il capo, le sorrise amichevole.

"Una piccola ragazzina è sfuggita alla Mafia e ci è tornata per amore. Una cosa del genere deve avere per forza il lieto fine!".

 

 


	8. Cap.8 Anya Ubirrow

Cap.8 Anya Ubirrow   
  


  


_Piccola Anya sta attenta, Rasputin è sveglio!_

  
  


Il rullo di tamburi risuonava per tutto il tempio, rimbombando nelle orecchie del gruppo di uomini.

Ogni tanto era coperto dal barrito degli elefanti che si agitavano nel cortiletto, devastando il prato, conficcando le zampe e sollevando zolle d'erba.

La luce giallo-aranciata del pomeriggio illuminava i tetti spioventi, riflettendosi sulle tegole. Gli zampilli d'acqua della fontana di marmo bianco si tingevano di riflessi dorati.

Nella stanza in penombra in cui erano accomodati i membri del Cedef, a fare luce era la fiamma blu chiaro sulla fronte di Basil. Il giovane stava seduto rigido, con il mento alzato, tenendo le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

Osservava le spalle di Iemitsu, seduto davanti a lui.

La porta si aprì, facendo entrare la luce proveniente dall'esterno.

Ci fu un barrito più forte.

Lee si voltò verso l'elefante che lo aveva lanciato. Le sue labbra sottili erano premute tra loro con forza e stringeva i pugni sulle ginocchia, su cui era seduto.

"Va contro il mio orgoglio protestare, ma spero sentitamente che i Kong abbiano l'onore di ripagare i danni fatti" sibilò.

Reborn carezzò il capo di Leon sul suo grembo, era seduto di fianco a Iemitsu.

"I Kong non sono in grado di scegliere un capo, di certo non sapranno domare degli elefanti".

Iemitsu tossicchiò, guardò il gruppo di uomini attorno a lui.

"Abbiamo questioni più urgenti di cui discutere, credo".

"Gli elefanti non sono solo della famiglia Kong. Anche gli indiani hanno portato i loro, sebbene siano più piccoli. E non crediate di trattare i discorsi importanti senza di me" risuonò una voce femminile con un forte accento russo. Una donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi, dai riflessi azzurri, entrò ondeggiando. Intorno ai suoi occhi aveva delle spesse occhiaie.

Basil si voltò verso di lei e rabbrividì, la figura della donna era avvolta da leggere fiamme della pioggia.

Edgardo alzò il capo dalla propria tazza di the guardando la donna russa con una smorfia che faceva risaltare le rughe del volto.

< Una pioggia, e pure sicuramente imparentata con mia moglie; dai colori. Non c'è modo di gestire i propri affari in pace > si disse.

Reborn trasformò Leon in una pistola e ne carezzò il grilletto.

"Ma guarda, la piccola Anya dalla Russia" disse.

Iemitsu sospirò, scosse il capo passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

"Non siamo qui per problemi futili come le liti tra Famiglie o chi ha l'elefante migliore, Miss Ubirrow. C'è in gioco il destino del pianeta".

Basil osservò la donna avanzare, la mano affusolata di lei sul fianco. Deglutì, arrossendo e la guardò in viso. Gli occhi di lei erano vitrei.

< Sembrano quelli maligni di uno spettro > pensò.

Lee si guardò intorno.

"Quindi ci siamo tutti, eccetto gli alleati dei traditori" disse.

Edgardo grugnì passandosi la mano tra i capelli gellati.

"Quel maggiordomo sta aiutando gli indiani a sistemare quelle dannatissime bestie insieme agli indiani e quei dannati africani sembrano voler iniziare una guerra in cortile. Che razza di consiglio è questo?" sbottò.

Iemitsu sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Ricordate che siamo qui per combattere l'oscurità che incombe sul nostro mondo e che vuole risucchiare i nostri figli. Quelli che mancano non sono traditori, solo vittime dell'oscurità che Bermuda porterà con sé".

Reborn teneva la pistola sulle gambe, con la canna rivolta verso la Ubirrow.

"Gli Scoglio e i Cavalloni sono con loro. Lancia degli Estraneo è ancora disperso, i Gesso ed i Giglio Nero hanno dichiarato la neutralità. Invece voci dicono che tuo fratello sia già corso in Giappone, piccola Anya" fece.

Le iridi della donna si tinsero di bianco totalmente e si fissarono su Reborn. Socchiuse le labbra sottili a cuore e avanzò.

"Mio fratello è un fuggiasco, la figlia della Russia non lo teme" rispose con tono gelido.

I lunghi capelli le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, le sue gambe sottili scattavano sotto l'ampia gonna del vestito bianco che indossava. Una ciocca scivolò su una delle spalline a palloncino della veste.

Si sedette a terra, fletté le lunghe gambe e mise una gamba sull'altra, poggiandone una sul pavimento in legno.

Guardò Iemitsu di fronte a lei e sorrise, mostrando i denti lattei. Una ciocca di capelli le sfiorò il mento aguzzo, rendendole rosea la pelle diafana.

Iemitsu sorrise soddisfatto, guardò Reborn.

"Come ti dicevo, Reborn. I ragazzi, e forse perfino gli stessi Varia, sono sotto l'influsso di Bermuda. Squalo non avrebbe mai tradito il Nono. Aveva giurato".

Edgardo strofinò ripetutamente le mani callose unte di gel sui propri pantaloni.

< Dubito che il nipote di mia moglie possa venire contaggiato da qualcosa, ma se così tolgono di mezzo quel dannato ragazzino e quello stupido che vuole rubarmi la cucina, non sono affari miei che scuse usano > si disse.

Lee si tolse una lunga ciocca grigia dal volto, stringendo gli occhi scuri.

"Stiamo riscontrando più difficoltà del previsto nell'avere alleati. Se è a causa della corruzione, Bermuda non può essere lontano" disse.

Anya si sporse in avanti facendo ondeggiare la lunga ciocca che le divideva a metà il viso, solleticandole il naso lungo e appuntito.

"Bermuda vuole spazzare via gli arcobaleno, forse quello che deve temere sei tu, Roberto" soffiò.

Basil si alzò in piedi e mise una mano in tasca, accarezzando la scatolina delle pillole.

"Sensei, devo andare in bagno" gemette.

Iemitsu gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Non sei più un bambino, Basil. Rappresenti il CEDEF, e potresti essere la nostra sola speranza per ragionare con Tsuna e gli altri, visto che ti conoscono".

Reborn sogghignò scuotendo il capo, guardò Anya e tramutò Leon in un carillon che suonava le note di 'Once upon dicember'.

"Sta attenta, piccola Anya, Rasputin è sveglio. Bermuda vorrà anche liberare gli Arcobaleno ad ogni costo, anche se significa uccidermi, ma ad i nemici del Mago della Russia e della sua rosa spetta un destino peggiore del mio".


	9. Cap.9 Chiacchiere a scuola

Cap.9 Chiacchiere a scuola  


_Nel buio della notte il male la troverà_

  


  


La luce del tramonto filtrava dalle finestre della scuola, illuminando i banchi.

Lambo sbadigliò rumorosamente e si sedette su un banco, massaggiandosi il collo.

"Grazie Fuuta, non so cosa avrei fatto se non fossi venuto ad aiutarmi a pulire la classe. Sono in coppia con I-pin e lei si lamenta sempre di come lo faccio" borbottò.

Fuuta ridacchiò, aveva uno zainetto sulle spalle da cui s'intravedeva il libro.

"Stai crescendo, dovresti iniziare a farcela da solo" ribatté.

Lambo schioccò la lingua sul palato e si grattò la testa, passando le dita tra i ricci mori.

"Tsuna vuole che io mi tagli i capelli. Tu vuoi che io diventi più pulito. Crescere è una barba" piagnucolò. Le sue iridi verdi divennero liquide.

"Tsuna niichan vuole solo in nostro bene" ribatté Fuuta.

Lambo mise i piedi oltre il bordo del banco e li fece ondeggiare.

"Bah, spero che crescere mi faccia diventare figo come Yamamoto-kun.

Tutte le ragazzine gli sbavano dietro, tranne I-pin che ha sempre preferito Hibari-san.

Sai, Yamamoto-kun è figo, bravo in tutti gli sport, bello, con ottimi voti in tutte le materie e simpatico" spiegò.

Fuuta tolse alcune masticanti attaccate sotto il banco. Sentiva le spalle dolergli sotto il peso del libro.

"Io e Chrome nelle nostre rispettive classi abbiamo sentito che è omosessuale" ammise.

Lambo scrollò le spalle.

"Probabilmente è bi, ma le ragazze dicono che sono malignità messe in giro dai ragazzi invidiosi" ribatté.

Fuuta annuì e buttò il fazzoletto in cui aveva raccolto le masticanti nella spazzatura.

Lambo estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e ne osservò lo schermo.

"Mi stavo dimenticando, tra l'altro" sussurrò.

Iniziò a digitare un messaggino, fischiettando.

'Caro Yamamoto, oggi non mi portare al parco perché ho visto Bel a scuola e mi ha detto di dirti che è importante che tu vada di corsa da loro Varia.

Spero tu abbia finito le lezioni e che capirai un po' di più le strane farneticazioni del principe'. Inviò il messaggio e con l'altra mano si sfilò una lattina di aranciata dai capelli.

Un messaggio brillò sullo schermo del suo cellulare.

'Yo! Avviserò Bianchi, così ti accompagna lei insieme alle ragazze. Cerca di non dimenticare i compiti sotto il banco, o Tsuna sgrida tutti e due! Passo da casa Sawada per aiutare con il trasloco e per riferire appena capisco cosa vuole Sua Grazia!'.

Lambo aprì la lattina e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, leggendo.

'D'accordo. Sappi che ha detto qualcosa tipo: 'nel buio della notte il male la troverà'. Però Xanxus mi risultava fosse maschio' rispose.

Lo schermo lampeggiò nuovamente.

'Eeeh? Nel buio della notte il male la troverà'? Squalo deve davvero vietargli gli horror! Chiederò se parlavano dell'amico di papà che io, Squalo e Genkishi aspettavamo per allearci ... o magari pensa che Xanxus sia sua madre. Anche quello ha senso!'.

Lambo ridacchiò e rimise il cellulare in tasca.

 


	10. Cap.10 Basilal

Cap.10 Basilal  
  


_Nel buio della notte appena prima dell'alba._

"Merd*!". L'urlo di Squalo risuonò per il salotto.

Il Capitano dei Varia raggiunse una credenza con un calcio, facendola arrivare a terra con un tonfo. Ne seguì un fracasso che coprì la voce di Squalo, mentre il legno andava in pezzi e il contenuto si distruggeva.

Cocci di piatti si mischiarono con frammenti di vetro dei bicchieri.

"VOIIIIIII! MERD*!" tuonò Squalo, infierendo sul mobile con una serie di altri calci.

I capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al volto, brillando d'argento alla luce elettrica delle lampade.

"FECCIA! Smettila di rompere tutto!" sbottò la voce di Xanxus.

Takeshi fece capolino dallo stipite della porta guardando dentro la stanza semidistrutta, batté le palpebre sporgendo le labbra.

"Wow. Avete litigato o cosa?".

Squalo si voltò di scatto e strinse le dita della protesi, digrignando i denti.

"Boss del ca**o, pensavo fossi andato a prenotare la chiesa per il matrimonio" ammise, abbassando la voce.

Xanxus avanzò da dietro Takeshi, sbuffò sonoramente incrociando le braccia al petto e si poggiò mollemente contro la parete.

"Stavo andando, ma per strada ho trovato il marmocchio".

Takeshi salutò con la mano sorridendo ampiamente.

Squalo appoggiò l'altra mano sul fianco e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Voi! Moccioso, Bel ha incontrato un tuo amichetto. Sono in camera a parlare" rispose.

Takeshi lanciò un'occhiata a Xanxus, guardò la stanza distrutta e sorrise. Si portò due dita alla fronte e le allontanò.

"Vado sensei! A dopo Xanxus!" salutò.

Xanxus lo guardò imboccare il corridoio e grugnì scuotendo il capo.

*************

Belphegor tirò indietro le gambe e le piegò sul divano, osservando il viso del giovane davanti a lui.

"Vedi, il Boss un tempo era davvero quello di cui hai sentito parlare tu in India. Solo che è stato davvero parecchio tempo fa" spiegò.

L'altro ragazzino si passò la mano tra i capelli neri, dai riflessi castani.

"Però alcuni atti efferati risalgono a qualche settimana fa...". Iniziò a dire.

"Shishishi" ridacchiò Belphegor. Il sorriso gli prese metà del viso.

"Sai perché insieme a noi Varia non si vede mai la nuvola come fiamma?" chiese.

L'altro giovane socchiuse le labbra.

"N-no..." ammise, arrossendo.

"Vedi, Basilal, noi abbiamo un sosia di Timoteo privo di fiamme che ci fa da maggiordomo a Villa Vongola. Abbiamo provato addirittura a spacciarlo come falso Nono, una volta.

Però non è l'unico sosia. La nuvola del Boss, Riccardo, un Vongola minore sopravvissuto allo sterminio dei precedenti Varia, è il suo sosia perfetto.

Si occupa di lui di commettere i crimini rivolti ai minori e questo perché Boss, appena scongelato, non era nemmeno in grado di alzarsi. Quindi, in realtà, ai mocciosi come te, offre diritto d'asilo" spiegò.

Basilal sgranò gli occhi color ossidiana che brillarono di riflessi color cioccolato.

"Ora, invece, è lui, vero?" domandò.

Il principe inglese annuì, si tolse un pugnalino dalla tasca e ne leccò la lama.

"Lui sarebbe stato sicuramente accettato da Primo Vongola e dall'anello. Era tutta una sceneggiata per non rendere valide quelle sciocche prove dell'anello volute da quella feccia di Iemitsu" cantilenò.

Basilal si massaggiò il collo.

"Era ovvio che Takeshi-sama non si sarebbe mai prestato a combattere contro il suo maestro di spada!" trillò.

Belphegor si passò la mano tra i capelli.

< Meglio non dirgli che Yamamoto non era ancora allievo del nostro Capitano e ha preso tutto come uno sciocco gioco > pensò.

Infilò la mano in tasca.

"E da molto giovane il Boss era così crudele per volere di Timoteo.

Lui doveva sembrare pacifico, quindi, i crimini doveva commetterli il mio Boss.

Perciò gli mise al dito questo anello". Trasse dalla tasca un anello d'oro.

"Congela il cuore a livello spirituale, come poi il ghiaccio di Vongola Nono ti congela all'esterno.

Boss pensa di avere ancora l'originale e di averlo regalato a Squalo, ma in realtà gliel'ho rubato" spiegò.

Basilal si morse il labbro.

"Voleva congelare il suo capitano?" chiese.

"No. Semplicemente non sapeva della maledizione. Sarà incredibile in tutto il Boss, ma il genio sono io" si vantò Belphegor.

< Forse dovrei dirgli che ho visto un tipo che gli somiglia uguale > pensò l'indiano guardando il viso di Belphegor.

La porta si aprì e fece capolino la testa di Yamamoto.

"Yo! Mi cercavate?" domandò quest'ultimo.

"Takeshi-sama!" esultò Basilal. Le sue iridi brillarono.

"Shishishi. Ecco che appare colui che viene nel buio della notte prima dell'alba. Giusto in tempo per salvare colei che sola non può" disse Belphegor.

Takeshi entrò nella stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Criptico come sempre, vostra grazia" disse, accentuando l'ultima a.

 


	11. Cap.11 Aria di vendetta

Cap.11 Aria di vendetta

_ "La vendetta sarà dolce, _ _ _

_ quando la maledizione sarà completata!". _ _ _

  
  
  


  
  
  


I rintocchi del pendolo risuonavano nel salone.

"Voi" risuonò tetra la voce di Squalo.

Xanxus lo fissava con gli occhi cremisi assottigliati e le braccia incrociate al petto, tenendo le gambe accavallate sul tavolinetto di fronte al divano.

"Ti conviene spiegarmi cos'avevi da essere incazzato, feccia" disse.

Squalo pestò sotto lo stivale uno dei frammenti di vetro e camminò tra i resti della credenza.

"Quelle mer*e degli altri boss hanno dimenticato il loro posto rispetto ai Vongola" disse gelido.

Si passò le dita affusolate sul fianco, facendole fremere.

Xanxus si passò la mano tra i capelli disordinati neri, sogghignò.

"Quella feccia ha scordato il suo posto da tempo. Tu e quel marmocchio del tuo allievo volevate allearvi con quella spazzatura di Bermuda prima della guerra, ma la Mafia non aspetterà i vostri tempi".

"La guerra no, ma Bermuda e la sua sì.  _Voooooiiiiiii_!" urlò Squalo.

Xanxus poggiò pesantemente i piedi in terra piegandosi in avanti, l'ampio cappotto gli ricadeva sulle spalle lasciando intravedere la camicia bianca stropicciata.

"Non solo non credo che il mio Capitano tema la feccia, ma lo credo ancor meno di mio marito" sibilò.

Squalo gli si avvicinò e si sedette per terra, incrociando le gambe.

"Mi irritano" sbottò.

Xanxus gettò indietro il capo con uno sbuffo, si chinò di scatto afferrando il mento di Squalo e lo strattonò contro di sé tenendogli il viso.

"Vorrà dire che la vendetta sarà dolce, quando bruceranno tra le fiamme che hanno creato" sibilò.

Gli afferrò il fianco con l'altra mano per attirarlo contro di sé.

" È  adesso, questa guerra che tanto ti fa sbraitare? Alle porte del nostro matrimonio?" chiese, il tono roco e profondo.

" _Voiii_ " sibilò Squalo, annuendo vigorosamente.

Xanxus chiuse gli occhi, sentiva le cicatrici prudere sotto la pelle.

  
  
  


_ "Boss!" urlò il ragazzino. _

_ Inciampò nella corsa, gli cadde in ginocchio ai piedi sulla strada polverosa. Alzò il capo ansimando, indicò dietro di sé. Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, incassando il capo nel cappottino che lo copriva completamente. Il ragazzino ai suoi piedi deglutì più volte con gli occhi sgranati. _

_ "I guardiani del Nono! Hanno minacciato di distruggere tutti i preparativi per il festival, se non vai da loro!". _

_ Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi rossi, tirò bruscamente su il ragazzino; che lo superava di quasi due volte in altezza. Gli passò di fianco, fece un cenno secco con la mano. _

_ "Occupati del paese. Io penso al Nono" disse, gelido. _

_ Xanxus sorrise crudele, scostò piano Squalo e si mise in piedi. _

_ < Ancora e ancora, la Mafia getta maledizioni sulle cose a cui tengo, e aspetta che io cada nella trappola > pensò. _

_ Si sistemò il cappotto sulle spalle, sfiorò la coda di procione tra i capelli e guardò Squalo. _

_ "Pensa ai mocciosi. Mi occupo io della Mafia" dichiarò. _

  
  
  


Squalo ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi e candidi.

"Agli ordini, Boss" rispose.

Xanxus portò la mano alla cintola stringendo le pistole, avanzò a passo di carica verso la porta sentendo le fiamme del cielo miste alla tempesta pizzicargli la punta delle dita.

< Quella volta, ho lasciato la loro maledizione colpisse me e ciò che volevo proteggere. Vederli bruciare sarà la mia dolce vendetta >.

 


	12. Cap.12 La guerra ha inizio

Cap.12 La guerra ha inizio  


  


_Nel buio della notte_

_lei morirà!_

  


  


  


Le urla risuonavano tutt'intorno, le figure delle persone intente a correre disperatamente in tutte le direzioni erano coperte dal fumo che si alzava dalla strada semi-distrutta.

I componenti del Centro Studentesco, ai limiti di ciò che rimaneva del marciapiede, cercavano di dirigere la disordinata folla verso la zona commerciale.

Kyoya fece scattare i tonfa, disarmando l'uomo di fronte a lui, facendogli volare via dalla mano la katana.

Lo colpì sotto il mento, facendolo precipitare sopra i cadaveri che ricoprivano la strada, insieme a feriti mugolanti di dolore, spade e pistole.

Kyoya sollevò gli occhi indaco e incassò il capo tra le spalle allargando le spalle.

"Voi erbivori... state portando troppo disordine nella mia città".

Dalle ombre delle stradine apparvero altri uomini, che gli balzarono addosso con spade di diversi tipi.

Kyoya iniziò a ruotare i tonfa, fece propagare con le sue fiamme la catena di questi ultimi e li fece volare via. Gli avversari rovinarono al suolo, alcuni di essi si rialzarono barcollando, gli altri tossivano coprendo i brusii dei mafiosi in lontananza.

"Muori!" urlò qualcuno.

Kyoya si voltò alzando il tonfa per parare il colpo di un uomo, una pallottola colpì l'aggressore al centro della fronte, facendolo cadere a terra privo di vita.

Kyoya sgranò gli occhi e si guardò freneticamente intorno. Udì delle urla, altre persone vennero colpite e uccise da dei precisi colpi di pistola.

Xanxus avanzò con passo lento, gli occhi rossi scintillanti.

"Togliti di mezzo, moccioso. Questa spazzatura è mia".

Kyoya accentuò la presa sui tonfa, la palandrana nera oscillava alle sue spalle.

"Ti morderò a morte se oserai portarmi via le mie prede, scimmia".

La loro voce risuonava semi-coperta dalle urla, ma copriva i gemiti di dolore.

Basil cercava di osservare le loro figure ammantate dal fumo da dietro la parete semidistrutta di una casa, riusciva a scorgere le iridi rosso tramonto del Boss dei Vongola. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e socchiuse gli occhi, accarezzò la testa liscia e umida della propria box arma.

Il suo delfino era avvolto da fiamme azzurre, che guizzarono e si sparpagliarono, avvolgendo delle altre box arma.

Levi gridò vedendo la propria razza, avvolta dalle fiamme azzurre, attaccarlo con una serie di fulmini.

"Ci rivoltano contro le box arma, Boss!" sbraitò.

Xanxus sparò vicino alla razza, facendola allontanare dall'altro Varia. Abbassò di scatto le pistole e sparò di seguito a degli uomini alle spalle di Levi, di affiancò a Kyoya.

"Non puoi batterli da solo, feccia" sibilò.

Kyoya digrignò i denti assottigliando le iridi indaco, gli si mise alle spalle stringendo i tonfa.

"Non lascerò che un gruppo di erbivori porti caos a Namimori".

Xanxus scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente, facendo indietreggiare alcuni uomini, posizionati dietro dei resti di case e auto rivoltate.

"Tenete le caz*o di box arma nelle loro box!" ordinò a gran voce.

Ghignò, avvolgendo le pistole con le fiamme del cielo e della tempesta mischiate, lunghe piume di pappagallo pendevano dalle due armi, ondeggiando appena.

"Si fa alla vecchia maniera".

Una serie di lame rotanti di metallo raggiunsero con una serie di sibili gli uomini del CEDEF, facendoli a pezzi uno dopo l'altro. I resti delle loro carcasse sanguinanti precipitarono al suolo.

"Con questo fumo non riusciamo a vedere da dove arrivano!" gridò la vice di Iemitsu, prima di venire decapitata. Altre urla di dolore e di terrore risuonarono tutt'intorno.

Kyoya utilizzò i tonfa per colpire alcuni uomini di fronte a sé, propagò con la nuvola le catene delle sue armi e intrappolò una ventina degli uomini che aveva davanti.

Xanxus sparò ripetutamente, uccidendo uno dopo l'altro tutti gli uomini incatenati.

Fiamme della pioggia avvolsero la zona, Olgart stava di fianco al trono di Ciel, vuoto.

Xanxus guardò il trono vuoto, inarcò un sopracciglio e ghignò.

"Sembra che qualcuno non sia venuto all'appuntamento" disse.

Kyoya schivò alcuni colpi, mandò a terra altri sicari e strinse le labbra.

"Hai portato con te tutti i Varia, o era uno dei loro fuori controllo?".

Xanxus grugnì, scrollò le spalle e strinse le pistole.

"Entrambe, probabilmente" disse.

Due risate identiche, che ripeteva un prolungato 'shishishi', provennero da sottoterra.

Le fiamme della pioggia continuavano a dilagare, spazzando via il fumo che impregnava l'aria. I focolari degli incendi che avvolgevano le carcasse di auto o i frammenti dei mobili distrutti, si spensero.

Basil, dal suo nascondiglio, vide Yamamoto allontanarsi correndo.

Takeshi seguì il clangore di lame che si colpivano e raggiunse Squalo, intento a utilizzare la propria spada per schivare i fendenti di Anya Ubbirov.

Si voltò udendo dei passi semi-coperti dalle tecniche dei due duellanti e vide Belphegor raggiungerlo. La frangetta bionda ondeggiava sul viso del giovanissimo Varia.

"La notte è già iniziata e se non ti sbrighi, lei morirà" disse.

Yamamoto si voltò di scatto verso Anya.

< Che si riferisca a lei? > si domandò.

 


	13. Cap.13 Il cielo della vipera

Cap.13 Il cielo della vipera

_Posso sentire che i miei poteri stanno lentamente tornando._

  
  


  
  


  
Gokudera si acquattò contro la parete di un palazzo, cercando di regolare il respiro. Esplosioni, risate, grida e spari si susseguivano.

"Decimo, come pensate di combattere senza fiamme?" domandò, voltandosi verso Tsuna.

Tsuna deglutì sentendo il sudore freddo prudere alla base del collo, sporse leggermente il capo e lo ritirò sentendo un'esplosione.

< Spero che Lambo, I-Pin e Fuuta siano rimasti a casa con la mamma > pensò.

Lanciò un'occhiata ad Hayato, strinse i pugni e accennò un sorriso tirato.

"P-pensavo di usare le nuove box arma di Talbot, ma non... non so se riuscirei a gestire un Natsu che non conosco qui" ammise.

Gokudera gli sorrise e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Voi potete tutto, Decimo. La mia fiducia in voi non ha mai vacillato... diventerete il supremo dio delle divinità, vedrete" rispose.

< Non credevo che avrei mai dato così ragione al maniaco del baseball, ma Decimo è superiore anche al mondo della mafia > pensò.

Tsuna prese un lungo respiro e annuì, si sporse nuovamente e intravide Chrome di fianco a Mukuro, sorrise appena e annuì.

"Dobbiamo provare. Anche perché Takeshi ed Hibari-san sono proprio al centro dello scontro, dobbiamo raggiungerli" disse, più deciso.

Le strilla gli facevano pulsare le tempie e sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli veloce nel petto.

< Non avrei mai pensato di prendere decisioni del genere per conto mio... > si disse.

Hayato chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro, l'anello a forma di draghetto che portava al dito aprì gli occhi, mostrando delle pietre arancioni come occhi. Spalancò la bocca e sputò una siringa grande l'unghia di un pollice che si trasformò in una siringa più grande.

"Al mio tre uscirò e attaccherò, voi intanto attivate la box arma e venitemi dietro. Aspetterò in seguito gli altri vostri ordini" disse.

Tsuna deglutì, prese un respiro profondo e annuì, infilando le mani in tasca.

Gokudera gridò e si mise a correre, lanciò in aria la siringa che si tramutò in una vipera.

Un gigantesco elefante cercò di schiacciare il ragazzo sotto la zampa. La serpe spalancò le fauci e da esse fuoriuscì un tornado nero e viola che avvolse il ragazzo. Delle ali di fiamme del cielo comparvero sulle spalle della vipera che divenne gigantesca.

Colpì con una testata l'elefante, lo avvolse nelle sue spire ed esplose. L'onda d'urto s'infranse contro il tornado di Hayato che cessò.

Hayato ghignò e si pulì il labbro con il braccio.

"Hurricane bomb è tornato, teste di ca**o" sibilò.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi, arrossì completamente e si tappò la bocca con le mani.

< Hayato è così figo! > pensò.

Prese un respiro profondo, illuminò l'anello che portava al dito e lo infilò in due box arma. Un'intensa luce bianca avvolse le box, un forte ruggito riecheggiò coprendo i suoni di alcune urla ed esplosioni. Natsu balzò su un avversario, dalla sua groppa si alzò una fatina che prese a volare a zig zag sul campo diffondendo luce bianca; che faceva crollare in terra svenuti gli avversari colpiti.

Hayato infilò il suo anello in un'altra box arma, attivando il sistema c.a.i., che iniziò a vorticargli intorno. Si affiancò a Tsuna e gli sorrise.

"Quella fatina sembra un voi in miniatura" ammise.

Tsuna avvampò, sollevò il dito e la fatina gli atterrò sul dito. La avvolse con le fiamme bianche, la fatina batté le ali nere e riprese a volare. I ruggiti di Bester sovrastarono quelli di Natsu, Tsuna si avvicinò di più ad Hayato.

"Cerchiamo di avvicinarci?" chiese.

< Posso sentire che i miei poteri stanno lentamente tornando, ma non sono ancora al massimo della forma > pensò. Annuì e si mise a correre, passando tra i corpi degli avversari svenuti e i resti dell'elefante sventrato. L'odore della carcassa gli punse le narici.

Lasciò che Tsuna lo superasse e gli si mise alle spalle. La sua vipera spiccò il volo, un mafioso cercò di abbatterla con dei colpi di bazuka e quest'ultima lo divorò in un boccone.

La fatina volava accanto alla vipera, mentre Natsu volteggiava sotto di loro emettendo ruggiti simili a miagolii.

< Natsu sembra un leone vero, adesso. Ha perso quelle sembianze simili a un peluche > pensò Hayato. Incise la sigaretta che teneva in bocca con i denti.

"Lottare al vostro fianco, mi ricorda quanto meraviglioso da amare siate" ammise con voce rauca, la punta delle orecchie gli divenne vermiglia e le sue iridi verde oliva divennero liquide.

Tsuna si morse il labbro, afferrò la mano di Hayato continuando ad avanzare tra le esplosioni e i nemici ammassati.

"Stare con te mi ricorda quanto potere posso tirare fuori se ci provo, mia  _viperella_ " sussurrò.


	14. Cap14 Rosa di Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMv9880Ykpw.

Cap14 Rosa di Russia  
  


_  
Stringo la cintura e metto un po' di colonia per quella puzza. _

Anya Ubbirov cercò di raggiungere Squalo con un affondo al petto, ma l'avversario balzò e atterrò dall'altra parte. Si voltò e la raggiunse con un calcio alla schiena. L'avversaria mise una mano per terra e con una spinta si rimise in piedi.

"L'olezzo della tua codardia mi disgusta" sibilò con accento russo.

"Je suis désolé" rispose Squalo, allargando il braccio sano.

La giovane piegò in avanti la testa, i lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

"Smettila di deridermi! Non sei invincibile come credi con la spada!". Assottigliò gli occhi e dimenò furiosamente la spada, correndogli incontro.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e evocò le fiamme della pioggia con la sua spada, facendola volare via.

"Voooooi!" sbraitò.

Il suo battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. La mafiosa si mise in ginocchio ed estrasse delle bombe dalla tasca, lanciandogliele. Squalo creò una barriera con la pioggia, ansimando.

< I ragazzi spero non si facciano male > pensò, mentre il fumo dovuto alle esplosioni si diramava.

"Truslivyy!" sbraitò lei.

"Ho capito che sono un codardo ai tuoi occhi, ma tranquilla, per la puzza che ne deriva, mi metterò un po' di colonia" rispose.

"Mangia le mie fiamme!" gridò Anya, abbattendogli contro un drago d'acqua.

"Alo!" gridò Squalo e il suo pescecane divorò la tecnica dell'avversaria.

"Farò dieta, per questa volta e se mi staranno larghi i pantaloni per questo, mi comprerò una cintura" disse ironico.

Anya si rialzò in piedi e ghignò, le occhiaie intorno ai suoi occhi si erano ispessite.

"Dimentichi che sono una boss. Ho i miei uomini e le armi di Giannini, fornite direttamente dai vostri avversari" sibilò con voce stridula.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo il viso di Squalo.

"Quel Boss del ca*zo regnerà sulla mafia a prescindere dai vostri trucchetti!" ruggì Superbi.

Takeshi spostava lo sguardo da uno all'altra, seguendo il combattimento al riparo dietro una parete.

< Belphegor sembra convinto che quella ragazza morirà entro l'alba se non faccio qualcosa, ma sensei non sembra volerla uccidere. Che devo fare? > si chiese.

Udì in lontananza il ruggito di Bester, si voltò e vide la fatina di Tsuna che volava sopra gli avversari. 

< Credo che gli altri non riusciranno ad arrivare qui tanto presto, quindi devo decidere in fretta > si disse.

Belphegor fece scattare una serie di funi di metallo e vi fece passare i propri pugnali. L'asfalto dietro Anya andò in frantumi e da sotto terra fuoriuscì un gigantesco dinosauro robot. I pugnali di Belphegor si andarono a conficcare nei suoi legamenti metallici, mandando l'arma in pezzi.

Squalo si voltò verso di loro di scatto e si allontanò.

"Che ca*zo ci fate qui?! Andate da BakaBoss!" ordinò.

Le sue parole furono in parte coperte dal fragore metallico prodotto dai pezzi di metallo e lamiera che si abbattevano a terra.

"Shishishi" rise Belphegor.

Takeshi lanciò un fischio ammirato, il terreno riprese a tremare crepando l'asfalto sotto i piedi dei due spadaccini più grandi. Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, scattò in avanti e si gettò su Anya facendola rotolare di lato, il terreno crollò del tutto facendo uscire un altro dinosauro robotico. 

Takeshi si mise in piedi e colpì con la spada le giunture della creatura, in una serie di sibili metallici.

"Mi sa che la puzza di paura che sentivi era dei tuoi alleati, Zarina!" scherzò.

Si spostò all'indietro guardando il dinosauro andare in pezzi, lanciò un'occhiata a Bel.

< Fortunatamente ho visto dove ha colpito e faccio questo GDR da abbastanza tempo da sapere che non ce n'è mai uno solo, o erano guai >.

Takeshi lanciò un fischio ammirato, il terreno riprese a tremare crepando l'asfalto sotto i piedi dei due spadaccini più grandi. Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, scattò in avanti e si gettò su Anya facendola rotolare di lato, il terreno crollò del tutto facendo uscire un altro dinosauro robotico. 

Takeshi si mise in piedi e colpì con la spada le giunture della creatura, in una serie di sibili metallici.

"Mi sa che la puzza di paura che sentivi era dei tuoi alleati, Zarina!" scherzò.

Si spostò all'indietro guardando il dinosauro andare in pezzi, lanciò un'occhiata a Bel.

< Fortunatamente ho visto dove ha colpito e faccio questo GDR da abbastanza tempo da sapere che non ce n'è mai uno solo, o erano guai >.

Takeshi alzò le mani sollevando la spada e saltò all'indietro, schivandola.

"Woah! Stiamo provando a salvarti dai tuoi stessi alleati, Zarina!".

Anya tentò nuovamente di colpirlo e lui parò, fece scivolare la spada in avanti e si avvicinò a lei.

"Credo che per loro la cintura sia già troppo stretta, rosa di Russia. È il tuo cadavere che vogliono, come finta vittima di guerra" dichiarò.


	15. Cap.15 Bermuda è giunto

Cap.15 Bermuda è giunto

 

_Una volta rimessi i pezzi a posto,_

_La vedrò strisciare al suo posto!_

__  
  


  
  


Le pareti di legno del Taki's sushi tremavano appena, i rumori ovattati di esplosioni giungevano deformati. Le ombre del locale fremettero, deformandosi. Girarono su loro stesse, espandendosi verso il bancone dove stava Tsuyoshi.

Quest'ultimo afferrò al volo una brocca e la mise sopra delle altre, richiuse uno stipetto che si era aperto e sentì i propri coltelli ticchettare sbattendo tra loro.

< Spero che Takeshi sia al sicuro, al momento. Ci mancavano le rivolte della feccia pure qui in Giappone > si lamentò mentalmente.

Si strinse la fascetta bianca che aveva intorno alla testa e recuperò al volo una sedia, sporgendosi oltre il bancone.

L'ombra roteò vorticosamente su se stessa, si dilatò ed un Arcobaleno con un mantello nero balzò fuori, atterrando in piedi sul bancone. Si premette il cilindro sul capo coprendo il volto completamente bendato, il ciuccio bianco al suo collo scintillò assorbendo le ombre attorno a loro. Sollevò il capo, sfilandosi il cilindro dalla testa bendata.

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Era troppo tempo che rimandavo una visita al traditore degli Dèi".

Tsuyoshi sorrise, impallidendo leggermente.

"Sai, credo di aver scatenato un bel putiferio là fuori, facendoti tornare" ammise.

Bermuda si mise il cilindro sul capo, sollevando la testa per guardare l'uomo.

"Kukukuku" rise.

Sfiorò il ciuccio bianco al suo collo, e le bende sul volto tremarono appena.

"Sarei tornato comunque. Il sistema del trinisette è sempre stato corrotto, ma questa generazione ha finalmente fatto un errore, e la maledizione può essere sciolta e gli dèi distrutti".

Tsuyoshi afferrò una serie di piatti che rischiarono di cadere all'ennesima esplosione proveniente da fuori.

"Gli dei possono essere sfidati in una battle choice, c'è un nuovo sfidante" rispose.

Rimise i piatti a loro posto.

"Mi dispiace non poterti offrire del sushi, ma in questo momento non verrebbe buono" ammise.

Bermuda saltò su uno sgabello, facendo ondeggiare il mantello che lo avvolgeva.

"Sono disposto a qualsiasi cosa per far cessare la maledizione, e quando mi hai chiesto di combattere ho capito che era giunto il momento".

Tsuyoshi controllò che l'acquario, con all'interno le aragoste, non precipitasse a terra.

"Non metterti sulla strada della prossima divinità, Bermuda. Quel 'campione' è sotto la mia protezione.

Per quanto riguarda gli arcobaleno, cos'hai intenzione di fare?" domandò.

Bermuda strinse tra le dita il ciuccio bianco al suo collo, con il capo basso.

"Come le altre generazioni prima di loro, stanno iniziando a perdere potenza. Presto finiranno preda della mia stessa disperazione, e solo le Fiamme della notte che io possiedo potranno salvarli" disse.

Il ciuccio brillò appena di bianco, Bermuda alzò il capo.

"Questa generazione però è corrotta. Un Arcobaleno impostore ed una che lo è solo per metà. Usando questo, posso mettere le cose a posto".

Guardò verso Tsuyoshi intento ad evitare che gli oggetti del negozio cadessero a causa dell'eco delle esplosioni, saltò sul bancone e si avvicinò.

"Hai un nuovo protetto che aspira al ruolo che volevo, e non lo hai fermato? Sai cosa mi è successo, quando ho provato a rimettere i pezzi del mondo a posto".

"Pensano di poterlo gestire. Sono lieti di dargli ruoli importanti, sono convinti sia dalla loro parte. Non rischia nulla" ribatté Tsuyoshi. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. "Non temono più i Vongola puri".

Socchiuse gli occhi. "Una volta rimessi i pezzi a loro posto, c'è chi pensa che vedrà la feccia strisciare nuovamente al suo posto".

Bermuda strinse con forza il ciuccio tra le mani, il cilindro gli ricadde storto sul volto adombrando le bende.

< Una volta rimessi i pezzi a posto, i Vongola vedranno la Mafia strisciare al suo posto. Il suo ritorno in scena è solo il prologo della storia della ripresa di potere della Famiglia > pensò.

Storse la bocca facendo arricciare le bende attorno al viso tondeggiante.

"Per chi lo stai facendo, Tsuyoshi? La tua fedeltà andava al Cielo che ti era Santo e padrone, non alla famiglia. Di chi hai deciso di assorbire i peccati, anche a costo di essere etichettato di nuovo come traditore, terra di sangue?".

Tsuyoshi prese un coltello e ne accarezzò il manico.

"Ora è meglio che vai, il negozio per ora è chiuso" rispose.

Bermuda lo guardò, indietreggiò lentamente sul bancone e balzò sulla sedia.

"I Capitani dei Varia sono sempre Terre perché la Terra assorbe i peccati, li tiene per sé, custodendoli in nome del Cielo. Non può mai toccarlo, non senza un Mare o una delle magie Vongola. Sono scelte, e come tutte le scelte Vongola sono per sempre. Sarei curioso di conoscere chi ti ha spinto ad agire così" disse.

Un vortice d'ombra comparve alle sue spalle, facendogli ondeggiare il mantello.

"Rimetterò i pezzi al loro posto, anche solo per vedere ai piedi di chi vorrai piegare questo mondo, Peccatore".

Saltò nel vortice, che si chiuse alle sue spalle con il suono di risucchio.

 


	16. Cap.16 La sfida di Bermuda

Cap.16 La sfida di Bermuda

_Dasvidania, Anya, vostra grazia; addio!_

 

Le pareti nere, del medesimo colore di pavimento e soffitto, erano avvolte da una leggera nebbiolina grigia. Una serie di catene scendevano dal tetto e s'incastonavano nelle mattonelle color ossidiana. Al centro svettava un ring di marmo candido, sormontato da un palco di legno.

Bermuda, sopra di esso, chinò la testa. Il suo corpo era cinto da pesanti bendaggi e il cappello a cilindro gli ricadeva leggermente di lato sulla testa.

Una serie di Vindice stavano trascinando Skull, intento a dimenarsi. Uno di loro gli mandò in frantumi il casco.

Degli altri vindice stavano trasportando una gigantesca ampolla, con all'interno Mukuro.

"Possibile che i bambini che frequentiamo debbano essere sempre così spaventosi?" piagnucolò Haru. Si nascose dietro Bianchi, tremando, abbracciando Kyoko già alle sue spalle.

"Bermuda von Veckenschtein, allora esiste davvero" disse Lussuria, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali.

"Voooooooi! Vi sembra sensato approfittare di una guerra per farci finire tutti in questo postaccio?! Noi avevamo cose importanti da fare!" sbraitò Squalo.

Takeshi si guardò intorno con gli occhi sgranati, la spada ancora stretta in pugno e il corpo teso in posizione difensiva. Una serie di luci al neon presero ad accendersi una dopo l'altra illuminando a giorno il palco, la figura dell'Arcobaleno al centro mandava l'ombra di un uomo grande quasi il doppio di lui. Bermuda si sollevò il cappello mostrando il volto ricoperto interamente da bende.

"Siamo stati noi a trasportarvi qui" annunciò.

Tsuna, seminascosto dietro Hayato, sgranò gli occhi sporgendosi tremando appena.

"N-noi?" balbettò.

Kyoya strinse i tonfa guardandosi cautamente intorno e Xanxus grugnì rinfoderando le pistole, raggiunse Squalo e lo squadrò dall'alto in basso. Annuì tra sé, guardò verso il ring e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Moccioso ... spero tu abbia un motivo valido per aver interrotto lo sterminio di quella feccia" ringhiò.

Mammon volò intorno alla sua testa, un'aureols svettava sulla sua testa.

"State imprigionando anche tutti gli arcobaleno " disse, fingendo una voce maschile.

Chrome si fece largo tra il gruppo, correndo verso la boccia contenente Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!" chiamò.

Chikusa l'afferrò tenendola ferma, l'illusione di Mukuro alle loro spalle assottigliò gli occhi.

"Fufufufu. Che situazione spiacevole".

Bermuda saltò su un rialzo al centro del ring, guardando dall'alto tutti i presenti.

"Il mio scopo è spezzare la maledizione degli Arcobaleno di questa generazione, ma non può succedere senza che essi siano presenti, insieme ai loro campioni".

Tsuna deglutì avanzando cautamente verso Takeshi e Kyoya.

"D-dobbiamo combattere?" chiese.

Xanxus sbuffò, fece scorrere lo sguaro sui ragazzini attorno a lui e portò la mano a stringere la pistola nascosta nell'enorme pelandrana.

"Stavamo già combattendo, prima che tu ci trasportassi qui" sbottò.

Bermuda abbassò il capo a fissarlo, inarcò un sopracciglio e le bende attorno ai suoi occhi si aggrottarono leggermente.

< Lui dev'essere il figlio del Santo > pensò.

Emise una risatina, si abbassò il cilindro sul capo mettendo in ombra il ciucciotto bianco al suo collo.

"Grazie all'intruso, questa generazione può rimuovere la sua maledizione grazie ai miei poteri, ma solo se Checkmate verrà ucciso, o tornerete tutti Arcobaleno, e io sarò costretto ad uccidervi e provare con la nuova generazione".

L'ombra alle sue spalle si allontanò da lui, fece un breve giro sul gruppo di ragazzi e tornò dietro Bermuda.

"La vostra vita o la vostra morte dipende solo dal folle che ha dato vita a questa maledizione eterna ai tempi di Primo Vongola, momento dal quale nulla è mutato" dichiarò una voce cavernosa dietro Bermuda.

Fong si posò tra le braccia di Tsuna.

"Tu chi sei?" chiese alla voce.

Bermuda ridacchiò cupamente, fece un gesto verso l'oscurità addensata alle sue spalle e un sorriso deformò le bende che gli fasciavano il volto.

"Esistevano tre elementi, all'inizio dell'Universo: due oscurità, ed una luce. Quella che vedete qui è l'oscurità nera, colei, o colui se preferite, che mi aiuterà ad uccidervi se rifiuterete o fallirete".

Il grumo d'oscurità prese forma. Un uomo alto più di Squalo e massiccio apparve dall'ombra, i capelli mori risaltavano di sfumature rossicce sotto la luce delle lampade e un accenno di barbetta rossiccia incolta gli adornava il volto dal taglio delicato. Immensi occhi blu persico spiccavano sul volto, la pelle abbronzata riluceva leggermente, lasciata scoperta dalla maglia a maniche corte che mostrava le braccia muscolose, i pantaloni a girovita ricadevano lungo le gambe fin sopra le scarpe di nero lucide. Finse un inchino, con un sorriso furbo e gli occhi socchiusi.

"E' un onore, signore e signori. E sarà un onore prendere le vostre vite, se necessario".

Colonnello atterrò sulla spalla di Ryohei, lasciandosi cadere dalle zampe del suo gabbiano, e strinse un bazooka.

"Questi buffoni ci prendono in giro, kora!".

"Smettetela di farvi i gradassi, o vi massacreremo all'estremo!" sbraitò Ryohei, alzando un pugno al cielo. Sfiorò una delle catene facendola cigolare.

Anya mugolò, riprendendo i sensi, era stesa in terra. Si rialzò di scatto e si guardò intorno.

"Che diavoleria è mai questa?!" urlò.

Bermuda fece un cenno ai Vindice, che gli portarono vicino la capsula con all'interno Mukuro e ne fecero venire fuori un'altra con dentro Ghost. Tsuna sgranò gli occhi vedendole sotto la luce dei riflettori, sbiancò e cadde in terra. Takeshi si avvicinò ad Anya, il giovane uomo che aveva preso forma dall'oscurità gli passò velocemente di fianco e la trasse a sé con uno strattone. Bermuda, a sopra il rialzo al centro del palco, guarò fisso Xanxus e Lussuria vicini a Squalo.

"Potrete dire dasvidanya a vostra grazia Anya e addio anche a tutti quelli come lei, che sono soggetti ai miei poteri o direttamente già nelle mie mani come Mukuro".

Chrome sgranò gli occhi e cercò di scattare in avanti, Chikusa la trattenne e l'illusione di Mukuro scosse il capo.

"Fufufufu, ricattare i Varia con bambini e burattini...".

Lussuria saltellò sul posto e digrignò i denti.

"E se dopo aver ucciso questo Checkmate, uccidessimo te?" chiese con a voce in falsetto.

Xanxus puntò la pistola contro Bermuda, gli occhi rossi puntati su di lui con sguardo gelido.

"E se ti uccidessi subito?" chiese.

Bermuda sogghignò sotto le bende, abbassò il capo facendo ombra sul volto e l'uomo dai capelli moro-rossicci tornò alle sue spalle.

"Senza Bermuda, non potrete spezzare la maledizione degli Arcobaleno. E anche dopo averla spezzata, se lo ucciderete, la Rosa di Russia e gli altri come lei dovranno dire dasvidanya a questa vita" disse con tono caldo.

Inizio modulo

 

Fine modulo

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

 

Cap.18 Alla ricerca della potenza necessaria

 

_Nel buio della notte, il terrore la colpirà._

 

 

La luce della luna illuminava il tempio di legno, il vento faceva ondeggiare i rami, alcuni petali di rosa volarono tutt'intorno.

Il fusuma ondeggiò, quando Ryohei lo spalancò, i pannelli che lo decoravano tremarono e la parte scorrevole in legno cigolò.

Kyoya alzò il capo e guardò l’altro entrare dentro il tempio, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Si può sapere che cosa vuoi con tutta questa furia?” domandò.

Ryohei strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Tu sei il più forte, dovresti essere tu a cercare una soluzione per Bermuda” ringhiò.

Kyoya tornò a scrivere dei kanji su dei fogli candidi appoggiati sul pavimento di legno.

La carta washi che decorava anche gli shoji, oltre che il fusuma, ondeggiava mossa dal venticello che filtrava dalla veranda.

Lo stesso che muoveva i corti capelli candidi di Ryohei.

“Perché non lo stai facendo?

Ora si è capito che Sawada ha un potere maggiore del cielo. Potresti almeno allenarlo!

Insomma, adesso lo sappiamo chi è il tuo dannato cielo e a chi va la tua fedeltà. Vuoi ancora tenere il muso?!” sbraitò Sasagawa.

Kyoya continuò a scrivere.

“Smettila di ignorarmi! O verrò lì e ti prenderò a pugni all’estremo!” ululò Ryohei.

Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio orientale.

Ryhoei abbassò il capo ed avanzò a passo di carica.

“Sei fedele anche a Sawada, per te è il tuo dannato imperatore della Cina. Perciò perché stai lì, invece di fare qualcosa?!” gli gridò, raggiungendolo.

“Non c’è bisogno di sbraitare, ti sento, Ryohei. E se continuerai a portare disordine, ti morderò a morte” rispose Kyoya. Appoggiò il pennello sporco di inchiostro su una stuoia e lo pulì.

"Semplicemente, la soluzione proposta da Bermuda non mi piace. Inoltre Sawada Tsunayoshi non ha ancora sbloccato il suo nuovo potere, e se anche lo avesse fatto combatte corpo a corpo, cosa che io non faccio, quindi non potrei essergli utile per degli allenamenti".

Si voltò verso Ryohei, sollevò il capo con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia.

"Stavo riflettendo se ci fosse una soluzione migliore, una che non ci renda erbivori in balia del predatore. Senza contare che no, nessuno ha confermato chi sia il mio cielo, anche se io e te lo sappiamo non vuol dire che sia diventato di dominio pubblico. Il Boss dei Vongola ha iniziato l'annullamento delle Battle Choise invalide, ma è da vedere se i Vindice restituiranno le fiamme al legittimo proprietario".

Ryohei conficcò le unghie nelle fasce che gli stringevano i pugni.

"Quindi aspetteremo che nel buio di una notte come questa vengano a ucciderci?!" gridò.

Kyoya sorrise sottile, si mise lentamente in piedi. Ondeggiò appena, si strinse al braccio di Ryohei e sollevò lo sguardo.

"L'unica idea che mi viene in mente è attirare l'attenzione con uno scontro, ma per richiamare Dèi e persone che si sentono tali servirebbe una choise come mai se ne sono viste" sussurrò.

"Allora faremo lo scontro più estremo che si sia mai visto!" sbraitò Ryohei.

< Voglio che il terrore colpisca i nostri nemici come sta facendo con me > pensò.

Kyoya gli strinse il braccio, sollevò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi scuri dell'altro.

"Nel buio della notte, il terrore li colpirà al punto tale da essere costretti a mostrarsi. Così non staremo più combattendo fantasmi, e inizieremo la scalata verso le divinità" decretò.

 

 


	17. Cap.17 Alla ricerca della potenza necessaria

Cap.17 Alla ricerca della potenza necessaria

 

_Nel buio della notte, il terrore la colpirà._

 

 

La luce della luna illuminava il tempio di legno, il vento faceva ondeggiare i rami, alcuni petali di rosa volarono tutt'intorno.

Il fusuma ondeggiò, quando Ryohei lo spalancò, i pannelli che lo decoravano tremarono e la parte scorrevole in legno cigolò.

Kyoya alzò il capo e guardò l’altro entrare dentro il tempio, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Si può sapere che cosa vuoi con tutta questa furia?” domandò.

Ryohei strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Tu sei il più forte, dovresti essere tu a cercare una soluzione per Bermuda” ringhiò.

Kyoya tornò a scrivere dei kanji su dei fogli candidi appoggiati sul pavimento di legno.

La carta washi che decorava anche gli shoji, oltre che il fusuma, ondeggiava mossa dal venticello che filtrava dalla veranda.

Lo stesso che muoveva i corti capelli candidi di Ryohei.

“Perché non lo stai facendo?

Ora si è capito che Sawada ha un potere maggiore del cielo. Potresti almeno allenarlo!

Insomma, adesso lo sappiamo chi è il tuo dannato cielo e a chi va la tua fedeltà. Vuoi ancora tenere il muso?!” sbraitò Sasagawa.

Kyoya continuò a scrivere.

“Smettila di ignorarmi! O verrò lì e ti prenderò a pugni all’estremo!” ululò Ryohei.

Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio orientale.

Ryhoei abbassò il capo ed avanzò a passo di carica.

“Sei fedele anche a Sawada, per te è il tuo dannato imperatore della Cina. Perciò perché stai lì, invece di fare qualcosa?!” gli gridò, raggiungendolo.

“Non c’è bisogno di sbraitare, ti sento, Ryohei. E se continuerai a portare disordine, ti morderò a morte” rispose Kyoya. Appoggiò il pennello sporco di inchiostro su una stuoia e lo pulì.

"Semplicemente, la soluzione proposta da Bermuda non mi piace. Inoltre Sawada Tsunayoshi non ha ancora sbloccato il suo nuovo potere, e se anche lo avesse fatto combatte corpo a corpo, cosa che io non faccio, quindi non potrei essergli utile per degli allenamenti".

Si voltò verso Ryohei, sollevò il capo con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia.

"Stavo riflettendo se ci fosse una soluzione migliore, una che non ci renda erbivori in balia del predatore. Senza contare che no, nessuno ha confermato chi sia il mio cielo, anche se io e te lo sappiamo non vuol dire che sia diventato di dominio pubblico. Il Boss dei Vongola ha iniziato l'annullamento delle Battle Choise invalide, ma è da vedere se i Vindice restituiranno le fiamme al legittimo proprietario".

Ryohei conficcò le unghie nelle fasce che gli stringevano i pugni.

"Quindi aspetteremo che nel buio di una notte come questa vengano a ucciderci?!" gridò.

Kyoya sorrise sottile, si mise lentamente in piedi. Ondeggiò appena, si strinse al braccio di Ryohei e sollevò lo sguardo.

"L'unica idea che mi viene in mente è attirare l'attenzione con uno scontro, ma per richiamare Dèi e persone che si sentono tali servirebbe una choise come mai se ne sono viste" sussurrò.

"Allora faremo lo scontro più estremo che si sia mai visto!" sbraitò Ryohei.

< Voglio che il terrore colpisca i nostri nemici come sta facendo con me > pensò.

Kyoya gli strinse il braccio, sollevò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi scuri dell'altro.

"Nel buio della notte, il terrore li colpirà al punto tale da essere costretti a mostrarsi. Così non staremo più combattendo fantasmi, e inizieremo la scalata verso le divinità" decretò.


	18. Cap.18 Preparatevi al terrore

Cap.18 Preparatevi al terrore

_Il terrore è il minimo che posso fare!_

La stanza in penombra era rischiarata solo dai candelabri, le fiammelle ondeggiavano, illuminando il volto di Xanxus, sprofondato nella poltrona.

Kyoya stava in piedi di fronte a lui, le labbra assottigliate e una goccia di sudore che scivolava al lato del volto.

< Sono entrato nella Savana > pensò.

Xanxus accavallò le gambe su un tavolinetto di fronte a sé, guardando il ragazzino dal basso verso l'alto.

"Cosa vuoi?" domandò.

Kyoya carezzò i tonfa al proprio fianco, prese un respiro profondo.

"Non mi piace essere trattato da preda, e preferisco attirare gli dei da noi piuttosto che giocare al loro gioco".

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio con un sogghigno, fece cenno con la mano di proseguire.

Kyoya sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli accelerato nelle orecchie, si umettò le labbra sottili.

"Una dimostrazione di forza fuori dal comune potrebbe portarli a manifestarsi. Basterebbe mettere su un combattimento tra persone riconosciute per la loro forza e vicine agli dei, e questo dovrebbe portarli a scendere a caccia".

Xanxus rise freddo, Kyoya strinse con forza i tonfa fino a far sbiancare le nocche e il Boss dei Varia si piegò in avanti, ghignando.

"Chiedi quello che voglio. Quei bastardi pensano di potermi usare, e meritano di vivere nel puro terrore fin quando non li avrò uccisi tutti".

Kyoya indietreggiò, si guardò intorno facendo scattare le iridi indaco.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, sbuffò poggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona.

"Non temere, marmocchio. Nessuno di voi è sulla mia lista di vittime. Ma, se hai qualcuno da suggerirmi, potrei farlo fuori comunque".

Kyoya lo guardò battendo le palpebre, lasciò lentamente i tonfa e avanzò a piccoli passi verso di lui.

"Mio padre sta partecipando alla cospirazione del CEDEF, qualsiasi essa sia. Teme Bermuda e l'oscurità come tutti, ma credo tema più te, Boss dei Vongola" disse, atono.

Xanxus assottigliò le iridi cremisi, guardando il ragazzino fisso negli occhi.

"E quest'uomo... ti ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva?".

Kyoya sbiancò, quasi ricadde all'indietro, ma mantenne l'equilibrio.

< Sembra sapere che ho avuto molti problemi con mio padre. Sembra sapere tutto, in realtà > pensò.

Annuì lentamente, Xanxus si alzò in piedi e sistemò la casacca sulle spalle.

"Allora il terrore è il minimo che posso fare, per difendere il resto della mia 'Famiglia'" ringhiò.

 

********

 

"Boss oggi era veramente su di giri" spiegò Levi. Era seduto su un divanetto, accanto a Belphegor.

" _Vooooi_! Ha vinto una guerra da solo, quel maledetto boss del cazzo. È ovvio che lo sia, la sua forza è inarrivabile" sbraitò Squalo.

Lussuria sospirò.

Tsuna gli afferrò il pantalone e alzò il capo.

"Mamma Lù, è rimasto un po’ di gelato? Non ho cenato e lo volevo portare un po' anche a Lambo e I-pin" spiegò.

Lussuria gli sorrise.

"Piccolo, non c'è bisogno che mi chiami mamma solo perché mi occupo di te" disse con voce in falsetto.

"No, mamma Lù. Lo faccio perché ti voglio bene" rispose Tsuna.

Gli occhi di Lussuria divennero liquidi e il Varia abbracciò il ragazzino.

Belphegor si stese sul divanetto e sbadigliò.

“ _Shishishi_. Non era un buon momento per infastidire così il boss. Lui vuole preparare un matrimonio” sussurrò.

Squalo avvampò.

“Mi sono stancato! Io vado a letto, gentaglia” borbottò, allontanandosi a passo di marcia. Salì le scale e abbassò lo sguardo, massaggiandosi il petto.

< I Boss non sposano i Capitani dei Varia, anzi, non sposano i capitani di niente > pensò. Aprì la porta della camera da letto ed entrò.

Xanxus sogghignò, seduto sul letto con le iridi cremisi assottigliate.

"Ti aspettavo, feccia. Devo sapere se hai qualcosa di blu, di nuovo, di vecchio, di regalato e di prestato per il matrimonio, o dobbiamo procurarcelo" disse.

Si alzò, raggiunse Squalo guardandolo dall'alto e piegò lentamente il capo.

"E voglio la verità su Anya Ubbirow".

 


	19. Cap.19 La gemella di Squalo

Cap.19 La gemella di Squalo

 

_Nel buio e nella notte il male regnerà._

  
Squalo spalancò le tende della camera da letto, facendo entrare la luce di uno spicchio di luna e inspirò, guardando la finestra chiusa. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei e raggiunse il letto.  
"La conoscevo da bambino, boss". Si sedette sul letto e accavallò le gambe, facendole ondeggiare.  
" _Baka_ come sei, mi chiedo se tu abbia notato la 'somiglianza' fisica" borbottò, smontandosi la protesi con la spada.  
Xanxus si voltò, lo squadrò dal basso verso l'alto e si poggiò alla porta a braccia incrociate.  
"Ho notato che hai cominciato a rompere tutto quello che ti trovavi a tiro da quando è stata nominata" disse.  
Squalo aprì il comodino e ne trasse un fazzoletto, vi starnutì all'interno.  
"Perché lei... ah, al diavolo.  
Vooooi! L'unica famiglia di cui ho bisogno sono i Varia! Non me ne fotte niente di quella mocciosa. E' solo mia sorella, ma non abbiamo nulla in comune" sbraitò.  
Xanxus si scostò dalla parete, lo raggiunse e gli afferrò un braccio, tenendolo contro di sé.  
< Non posso certo dirgli che quando lavoravo per il Nono, era mio obbligo conoscere tutte le Famiglie mafiore principali di tutti i paesi del mondo, e i loro componenti più importanti. Nello scoprire che ero a conoscenza dall'inizio di chi fosse Anya Ubbirow lo agiterebbe, e a sentire nominare il vecchio ricomincerebbe con quella storia che non ero pronto ad ucciderlo > pensò.  
Abbassò il capo ad incontrare lo sguardo di Squalo.  
"Takeshi mi ha detto che hanno provato a far fuori la mocciosa, anche se in teoria erano alleati. Se non vuole più farci la pelle, per quel che mi riguarda può fare la testimone di nozze al nostro matrimonio".  
Squalo si sdraiò sul letto a faccia in su e digrignò i denti aguzzi.  
"Non è una bambina, ha la mia stessa età" borbottò.  
Xanxus roteò gli occhi, si accucciò ai piedi del letto con la fronte all'altezza di quella del Capitano dei Varia.  
"Bambina, donna o vecchia non cambia. I suoi alleati hanno cercato di ucciderla, e se non vuole che conquistino la sua preziosa Russia e la lascino a mendicare nelle strade, dovrà accettare il nostro aiuto".  
Sogghignò, socchiudendo le iridi cremisi.  
"Nel buio della notte, il male trionferà e crederà di aver vinto questa guerra. E io gli proverò cosa succede a giocare con la mia 'Famiglia' ".  
Squalo allungò le gambe e sbuffò, nascondendo il viso sotto il braccio.  
"Avrei preferito vedertelo fare per un'alleanza strategica, boss del cazzo" bisbigliò.  
Xanxus roteò gli occhi, gli scostò con un movimento lento il braccio dal volto e lo guardò.  
"Se ti farà sentire meglio, io e la Boss degli Ubbirrow potremmo sigillare tutti i cazzo di accordi che vuoi, una volta che sarà ben salda sul trono".  
Gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, fissandolo.  
"E lo sarà. Non m'importa se dici che 'non fa parte della tua famiglia', se è tua sorella, non permetterò a nessuno di portarle via nulla".  
Le gote di Squalo si tinsero di rosa e il Capitano dei Varia sorrise.  
Xanxus accennò un sorriso, gli poggiò la mano sulla guancia guardandolo fisso.  
"Dirmi questo genere di cose ... non serve che tu ne faccia un cazzo di dramma. Come vedi, posso ottenere la 'protezione' e rafforzare la 'potenza' della Famiglia senza neanche muovermi dalla nostra camera da letto".

 


	20. Cap.20 Prepararsi allo scontro

Cap.20 Prepararsi allo scontro

_E presto capirà che i suoi incubi sono reali._

  


  


Iemitsu si guardò intorno, osservando la folla accalcata ai limiti del ring bianco, illuminato dalle luci al neon. Alberi di ciliegio decoravano tutto il ring, petali rosati volteggiavano intorno a Xanxus e Lee, fermi sul ring. Iemitsu deglutì, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

"Una sfida del genere non dovrebbe essere permessa, visto che gli Hibari sono sia sottoposti dei Vongola, sia possiedono una parte di sangue Vongola" disse.

Xanxus si voltò a guardarlo, Iemitsu abbassò il capo sotto gli occhi cremisi del Boss dei Vongola e si asciugò il sudore con un fazzoletto.

"Avrei dovuto capire che i miei incubi erano reali" sussurrò.

Sollevò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi marroni.

"Con lo scopo di salvare questo mondo dall'oscurità, autorizzo la sfida, rendendola legittima agli occhi delle Dee e dei Vindice" annunciò, ad alta voce.

Lussuria era intento a posizionare sedie ai piedi del ring, indossava una maglietta rosa acceso dalle maniche a palloncino.

"Ordinati, bambini. Vediamo di non fare troppo rumore, Peace and Love!" trillò. La sua voce in falsetto risuonò tutt'intorno.

Tsuna, con Lambo e I-Pin in braccio, corse verso una delle sedie.

"Vieni, Hayato!" strillò.

Kyoya strinse le labbra, in piedi a poca distanza dal ring. Guardò verso il resto del gruppo, scosse il capo e raggiunse Ryohei.

"Sembra che per 'il branco' questo sia solo uno spettacolo" disse, atono.

Takeshi stava in piedi su una sedia, guardandosi intorno con le labbra sporte.

"Sicuri che ci siamo tutti?" chiese.

Iemitsu guardò verso il pubblico, scosse il capo e osservò il ring.

Xanxus stava in piedi con le mani nel cappotto che oscillava alle sue spalle, le labbra sporte in un broncio. Lee era tra gli alberi di ciliegio, i lunghi capelli grigi che gli volteggiavano attorno insieme ai petali di ciliegio, teneva una spada in una mano e un tonfa nell'altra.

Ryohei si alzò in piedi e alzò il pugno sopra di sé.

"Combatti all'estremo! Non osare offendere l'onore di quel pezzo di idiota!" ululò a pieni polmoni.

Iemitsu sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, strinse un microfono.

"Si tratta di un combattimento ufficiale! Come vogliono le leggi della Mafia, lo sconfitto diventerà schiavo del vincitore, senza possibilità di scelta. Entrambi gli sfidanti accettano questa possibilità?".

Xanxus grugnì.

"Sbrigati ad elencare le regole, feccia, o trasformerò i tuoi peggiori incubi in una realtà ancora più incandescente di quanto immagini".

Lee annuì, facendo un inchino con la schiena.

"Accetto questa possibilità con onore" disse, atono.

Mukuro apparve alle spalle di Tsuna e Hayato.

"Fufufufufu. Superbi Squalo ha davvero approvato questo scontro alla vigilia delle sue nozze?".

"Voooi! Mi preoccupa di più che fine ha fatto quella mocciosa petulante di Anya" sbraitò Squalo.

Takeshi saltò giù dalla sedia.

"È a casa mia!" strillò.

Kyoya sospirò sconsolato, sedendosi a propria volta. Chrome, seguita da Kyoko e Haru, era seduta nella fila dietro.

Iemitsu li guardò, scosse il capo.

< Non stanno nemmeno fingendo di prenderla sul serio! Non capiscono che l'oscurità è un pericolo serio. Ma presto capiranno che i loro incubi sono reali, che tutto ciò che temono si realizzerà > pensò.

Tossì forte, aumentando il volume del microfono.

"È permesso l'uso di ogni tipo di Fiamma. Inoltre è permesso l'uso delle box arma, di qualsiasi tipologia. Essendo uno scontro tra persone con sangue Vongola, non è permesso usare colpi mortali. Inoltre, visto che si tratta di uno scontro tra due Boss, il vincitore diventerà automaticamente candidato alla successione del trono dello sconfitto".

"Sushi! Sushi fresco! Qualcuno vuole del sushi?!". La voce di Tsuyoshi provenne dal gruppo di sedie. Il padre di Takeshi teneva un palchetto davanti al petto e vagava tra i ragazzi.

Tsuna alzò la mano.

"Per noi!" strillò.

Si sporse verso Hayato, sorrise.

"Mi dispiace che Fuuta, Basil e Bianchi non siano ancora qui".

Takeshi li raggiunse, sorrise.

"Bianchi sta arrivando" disse.

Mukuro si sedette vicino a Chrome, si sporse verso il suo orecchio.

"Ken, Chikusa e MM sono nelle file in fondo, Nagi" mormorò.

Chrome sorrise e alzò la mano.

"Anche io voglio dei bento!".

Iemitsu si sbatté la mano sulla fronte, Reborn gli saltò sulla spalla.

"Non sanno del pericolo che corrono, per questo sono così spensierati" disse l'Hitman.

"Oh, siete voi che non sapete il rischio che correte. Shishishi.

Un _bento_ anche per me" cantilenò Belphegor.

Hayato lo guardò, corrugò la fronte e si voltò dall'altra parte del palco. Impallidì e ticchettò con una mano sulla spalla di Tsuna, indicando davanti a sé con l'altra.

"Lì ci sono un altro Bel e un altro Xanxus" bisbigliò.

Tsuna spalancò gli occhi impallidendo, si aggrappò al braccio di Hayato stringendo più forte Lambo e I-Pin.

" _Eeeeeh_? Dev'essere l'inferno!".

Takeshi si sporse, mugugnando.

"Forse sono Ciel e Ricky. Bel ha un gemello, no?".

Kyoya lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi indaco.

"E anche il Boss dei Vongola?" domandò.

Takeshi ridacchiò. Iemitsu soffiò con forza nel microfono producendo un suono stridulo.

"ORA BASTA! Questa Battle Choise inizierà solo quando la smetterete di comportarvi come all'asilo!" urlò.

"Ah-ah. Nemmeno siamo arrivati e già il CEDEF non riesce a controllare lo scompiglio". La voce di Kikyo risuonò da dietro le sedie. Fece ondeggiare la cresta di capelli verde-acqua.

Byakuran svolazzava sopra le sedie, tenendo in mano dei pacchetti di patatine.

"Oh, cielo. Qualcuno dovrebbe davvero mettere ordine".

Xanxus si sporse dal ring, strappò il microfono di mano a Iemitsu.

"Se voi feccia non vi sbrigate a prendere posto, sarete i prossimi dopo questo inutile idiota" sibilò.

Hayato si grattò il collo fino a farselo arrossare.

"No, Fairy. Ciel lo hanno loro, o almeno penso che quell'altro simil Bel tra le loro fila lo sia" bisbigliò.

I ragazzi ancora in piedi iniziarono ad accomodarsi nei vari sedili.

Xanxus lanciò il microfono a Iemitsu, che lo riprese al volo. Tossicchiò, sistemandosi i capelli biondi.

"Visto che tutti sono ai loro posti, e che gli sfidanti hanno accettato le regole, si inizi pure la sfida per ricevere la grazia degli Dèi!".

 


	21. Cap.21 LEE VS XANXUS

Cap.21 LEE VS XANXUS

 

_Nel buio della notte lo sentirà._

  


Lee girava attorno a Xanxus, nascondendosi tra i petali degli alberi di ciliegio. Xanxus restava immobile, i petali che si posavano sulla sua giacca e i suoi capelli. Lee strinse le labbra, balzò in alto oltre gli alberi e ruotò la spada.

"Hai paura di attaccare, 'Boss'?" chiese, calcando l'ultima parola.

Calò la spada su Xanxus, il ragazzo alzò la mano e afferrò la lama.

"Solo i deboli e i codardi attaccano per primi" disse, roco.

Strinse con forza la spada di Lee facendosi sanguinare la mano, Lee sgranò gli occhi chiari cercando di liberarla. Xanxus la teneva immobilizzata con la mano, guardandolo fisso. Lee gli colpì il polso con un calcio facendogli lasciare l'arma, lo attaccò con il tonfa mentre era ancora in aria. Xanxus mosse la testa di lato schivando, Lee ruotò su se stesso e provò a colpirlo di nuovo con la spada. Xanxus si spostò verso destra, verso sinistra e continuò a muoversi lentamente, guardando fisso l'uomo. Lee atterrò, petali di ciliegio lo circondarono.

Le fiamme della nuvola avvolsero le sue armi, i petali che lo circondavano iniziarono ad espandersi occupando sempre più spazio nel ring. Lee incrociò le due armi.

" _Sakura no arashi_ " disse.

I petali giganti schizzarono verso Xanxus, tagliando in due uno degli alberi nel percorso. Xaxus rimase immobile, allungò una mano e quando i petali gli furono davanti li avvolse con le fiamme della tempesta, disintegrandoli.

< Solitamente le pistole sono molto più pericolose delle armi da taglio, soprattutto quelle che funzionano con le fiamme. La forza di Xanxus, inoltre, è leggendaria. Per quanto Lee abbia dalla sua una maggiore maturità e una conoscenza più accurata delle battaglie, la sua forza fisica rasenta il minimo.

Le sue tecniche sono molto belle ed elaborate, ma non ha possibilità.

Questo è il mondo reale, dove coi miei stessi occhi ho visto delle ‘bacchette’ essere molto più mortali degli shuriken, invincibili e precisi solo nei film > pensò Tsuyoshi, porgendo il suo banchetto di sushi verso Reborn.

Reborn prese degli involtini di gambero con le bacchette, sogghignò sollevandosi il cappello.

"Xanxus è il più forte, ma non ha chance" disse.

Iemitsu, di fianco a lui, annuì. Prese degli onigiri, si accomodò meglio sulla sedia.

"Nel buio della notte, il Principe sentirà cosa significa avere paura" sussurrò.

Frammenti di petali di ciliegia li raggiunsero. Lee era nuovamente sospeso in aria. Fra i petali di ciliegio erano sparsi degli enormi aculei, che precipitarono sul terreno, perforando il pavimento del ring. Alcuni puntavano alla testa di Xanxus, che allungò la mano sopra di sé. Gli aculei divennero di pietra e si frantumarono, Xanxus calciò uno dei frammenti colpendo in piena fronte Lee, che precipitò al suolo.

Tsuyoshi sospirò pesantemente.

"Come volevasi dimostrare. Volete anche la salsa di soia?" chiese a Reborn e Iemitsu.

Iemitsu annuì, prendendo della salsa, mentre Reborn si riempiva la ciotola di altri involtini. Tsuna si sporse dal posto dietro il loro, afferrò una ciotola con degli spaghetti caldi e sporse le labbra.

"Xanxus non può perdere. Takeshi ha detto che è una sfida di forza, quindi Xanxus vincerà sicuramente".

Ci fu un tonfo, una fitta oscurità circondava il palco. I petali di ciliegio e gli alberi si tinsero di nero, la cappa circondava a cupola il ring. Tsuna rabbrividì nascondendosi dietro una sedia, Kyoya sbiancò e Takeshi sgranò gli occhi.

"Oscurità!" esclamò.

Xanxus indietreggiò di mezzo passo, sentendo un peso sulle spalle, la testa gli girava. Batté le palpebre, rifece un passo avanti e alzò la mano con la fiamma dell'ira attiva. La cappa oscura la risucchiò, petali di ciliegio taglienti sibilavano su tutto il ring, mentre Lee faceva roteare la spada e il tonfa tra le mani.

"VOOOOOI! Questo è sleale, quelle non sono le sue fiamme!" gridò Squalo, alzandosi in piedi.

Iemitsu mise in bocca un _onigiri_ , si pulì le labbra con il braccio.

"Avevo avvisato che era permesso l'uso di qualsiasi tipo di fiamma" disse.

Reborn lo guardò, si allontanò di un posto e si coprì gli occhi con il cappello.

< Iemitsu vuole dimostrare ai ragazzi che l'oscurità è pericolosa giocando con le loro vite. Nel buio della notte, Xanxus sentirà che è tutto fin troppo reale e terribile > pensò.

L'oscurità aumentò, gli occhi di Lee scintillavano nel buio. Degli aculei uscirono dal terreno, Xanxus si spostò di scatto ma uno degli aculei gli strappò un pezzo di pantalone, graffiando la gamba. Si tirò indietro parando con la pistola un colpo di tonfa da Lee, sparò e l'oscurità risucchiò il colpo. Lee gli tirò un calcio sotto il mento, Xanxus sibilò di dolore e gli tirò una capocciata, andando addosso ad una manciata di petali di ciliegio.

"Se sono valide anche le fiamme provenienti dall'esterno..." sibilò Squalo. Strinse la propria spada fino a ferirsi le mani, il sangue scivolò sulla lama. "Boss, usa questa!" gridò, lanciandogliela.

Iemitsu si alzò di scatto, si voltò a guardare Squalo assottigliando gli occhi castani.

"Niente aiuti esterni. Se il tuo Boss tocca l'arma che gli hai lanciato a scontro già iniziato, sarà squalificato per aver barato" sibilò.

Reborn saltò sullo schienale della sedia, strinse le labbra. Tsuna sbiancò.

"Ma non è giusto! Se Lee può usare fiamme esterne, anche Xanxus deve poterlo fare!".

Iemitsu fulminò il figlio con lo sguardo, si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Nessuno ha dato nulla a Lee a scontro iniziato" sancì.

La spada si conficcò nel ring e Squalo digrignò i denti, serrando il pugno sano.

Tsuyoshi posò il banchetto per terra e si mise in ginocchio. Socchiuse gli occhi e dalle mani di Xanxus sprizzarono delle fiamme rosso sangue. Queste iniziarono a ricoprire il ring, solidificandosi in cristallo color sangue.

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi, ringhiò e un'esplosione di Fiamme dell'Ira scoppiò attorno a lui, l'oscurità indietreggiò e i bordi del cristallo rosso sangue si frammentarono.

"Feccia. Possono barare quanto vogliono, a me non servono trucchi".

Lee lo attaccò dall'alto, Xanxus si tirò indietro e dalle sue spalle saltò Bester. Lee si tirò indietro riparandosi nell'oscurità più profonda, Bester si piantò sulle quattro zampe e ruggì con forza emanando fiamme del cielo dalla criniera bianca. L'oscurità le divorava, ma esse continuavano a splendere corrodendo lentamente i bordi della cupola d'ombra.

Il cristallo vermiglio si ritirò e scomparve, in una nuvoletta di sabbia color rubino.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi sporgendosi.

"Quello è Bester!" esclamò.

Takeshi osservò l'oscurità che veniva corrosa dalle fiamme di Xanxus, sporse le labbra.

"Certo che le fiamme di Xanxus sono proprio pure" fece.

Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi, incrociando le braccia.

"Non è normale che il Cielo vinca contro l'oscurità" dichiarò.

Bester ruggì con più forza, il velo di oscurità andò in frantumi. Lee sgranò gli occhi e Xanxus lo afferrò per il collo, sollevandolo.

"Non sai che i felini cacciano nel buio, rifiuto?" sibilò.

Lee dimenò la spada di fronte a sé, Bester gli addentò la mano e tirò una zampata all'altra, facendo cadere il tonfa. Aculei cominciarono a uscire dal terreno, Xanxus saltò in groppa a Bester continuando a tenere Lee per la gola e la ligre spiccò il volo. Xanxus sogghignò, guardò Iemitsu.

"Hai perso, feccia".

Iemitsu sorrise appena abbassando il capo. Lee venne lanciato fuori dal ring, e cadde in terra con un sonoro tonfo.

Tsuyoshi si rialzò in piedi e diede le spalle all'altro, allontanandosi stringendo il suo banchetto.

Reborn lo guardò allontanarsi, strinse le labbra.

< Voleva aiutare Xanxus? > si chiese.

Iemitsu afferrò il microfono.

"Dichiaro ufficialmente Xanxus come vincitore della sfida!" gridò.

Guardò la schiena di Tsuyoshi.

< Nonostante tutto, la sua natura vince su qualsiasi cosa > si disse.

Xanxus afferrò la spada dal ring, scese e la porse a Squalo.

"Allora, Iemitsu? Cos'è che doveva farmi paura, un po' di buio?".

Iemitsu sorrise, abbandonò il microfono sulla sedia.

"È ancora presto, Principe. Nel buio della notte, sentirai il terrore, quando gli Dèi vorranno sapere la tua richiesta".


	22. Cap.22 Checkmate

Cap.22 Checkmate

 

_Il male la troverà._

Iemitsu guardava i ragazzini radunarsi attorno a Xanxus.

Tsuna lo guardava con gli occhi brillanti, sporto sulle punte, mentre Takeshi sorrideva.

Kyoya lanciò un’occhiata a suo padre, strinse le labbra.

“Ora cosa ne farai?” chiese.

Xanxus lo guardò, scrollò le spalle e grugnì, infilando le mani nel cappotto.

“Non gli farò male. Per me la questione è chiusa”.

Si udì una risata.

Xanxus si voltò di scatto, stringendo la pistola.

Un omino con una maschera a teatro e il completo apparve dal retro del ring. Si tolse il cilindro, poggiandoselo al petto.

“Siete voi che volete parlare con Checkmate?” chiese.

Xanxus abbassò la pistola, ghignò e guardò Kyoya.

“A quanto pare avevi ragione” disse.

Kyoya arrossì, nascondendosi dietro la schiena di Ryohei.

< Basta conoscere la Mafia per sapere che gli scontri importanti richiamano grandi poteri, ma lui non perde occasione per lodare i suoi ‘protetti’ > pensò, portando la mano al tonfa.

Checkmate avanzò a passò lento, li guardò tutti da dietro la maschera da demone giapponese, teneva in mano un bastone con cui si aiutava ad avanzare.

“Hai dimostrato di essere il più forte, Xanxus. Ora ti meriti la tua richiesta”.

Xanxus fece un cenno con il capo verso Reborn.

“Voglio che gli Arcobaleno tornino adulti” disse.

Bermuda apparve da sotto una sedia, salì sulla spalla di Xanxus e guardò attraverso le bende Checkmate.

“In questa generazione ci sono più Arcobaleno di quanti ne servano, e inoltre quella del Cielo ha dovuto cedere il posto a sua figlia, che già è pronta a cederlo a sua nipote. Ci sono molte irregolarità”.

Checkmate si passò la mano sulla parte inferiore della maschera, guardò verso Tsuna, vedendolo nascondersi dietro Takeshi e Hayato, e sorrise.

“Lo farei, ma l’equilibrio dell’Universo dipende dalla stabilità del trinisette, e per averla è necessario che ci siano degli Arcobaleno. Posso sostituire i presenti con quelli che ho selezionato come prossimi, ma non posso fare altro”.

Kyoya strinse i tonfa, affiancandosi a Ryohei.

“Chi sarebbero i nuovi candidati?” sibilò.

Checkmate scrollò le spalle, sedendosi sul bordo del ring di fronte alla fila di sedie.

“Vongola Xanxus, il più forte, l’intelligenza pratica, come Cielo.

Borbone Maria, la Tempesta, l’intelligenza tecnica e scientifica.

Yamamoto Takeshi, l’hitman più potente di questa generazione, la Pioggia.

Hibari Kyoya, l’esperto di arti marziali, la Nuvola.

Le Chat, l’illusionista, la Nebbia.

Roger Gabriel, il soldato, il Fulmine.

Bruce White, il veggente, il Sole” elencò.

Xanxus estrasse le pistole, sentendo i Vara accanto a lui armarsi a loro volta.

Takeshi si mise di fronte a Kyoya, all’unisono con Ryohei, e sentì la risata di Mukuro risuonare nell’aria insieme a quella di Rasiel.

“Non se ne parla” sibilò Xanxus.

Checkmate sorrise da sotto la maschera, i marchi neri che la decoravano scintillavano.

“Non c’è altra scelta, o questo o il collasso della dimensione”.

Si sentì la risata di Byakuran unirsi a quelle già presenti.

Takeshi si sporse sulle punte, agitando la spada in aria.

“Ehi! Non possiamo mettere le Fiamme di tutti gli elementi in degli oggetti, e usare la Fiamma della Notte o un’altra simile per farle funzionare? I Cavallone lo fanno dai tempi di Federico, l’ho letto su un libro!”.

Tsuna lo guardò, sgranando gli occhi e la bocca.

< Takeshi ha sempre la soluzione a tutto>.

Takeshi sorrise abbando la spada.

< Meno male che Squalo sa sempre tutto! > si disse.

Checkmate si grattò la fine della maschera, carezzò vicino ad un corno che la decorava e annuì.

“Si può fare”.

Un urlo squarciò l’aria, Tsuna strillò afferrando Lambo e I-Pin, li strinse al petto.

Hayato gli si mise davanti, Sawada strisciò da dietro le sue spalle fino alla schiena di Lussuria, che era di fianco a Xanxus.

Dal corpo di Lee stava uscendo una fitta oscurità, che si diffuse per tutto il ring.

Checkmate spalancò gli occhi e scomparve seguito dall’annunciatore.

Bermuda saltò giù dalla spalla di Xanxus, atterrando su una sedia.

“Mi era parso strano che l’Oscurità fosse stata battuta così facilmente. Ci sta invadendo!” esclamò.

Chrome corse vicino a Belphegor e Fran, Kyoko la seguì, raggiunta da Bianchi e Haru.

“La colpa risiede in ognuno di voi. Il male la troverà e ve la strapperà al petto, privandovi delle vostre vite peccatrici.

Nessuno di voi potrà fuggire!” gridò il demone d’oscurità.

“Mocciosi fuggite. Ora!”  ordinò Xanxus.

“Nascondiamoci” disse Takeshi.

Tsuna fu scosso da tremiti.

“Come ci si nasconde da un’ombra?!” strillò con voce acuta.

“CORRETE!” ruggì Xanxus.

I presenti iniziarono a scappare, dirigendosi in direzioni diverse.

Hayato afferrò la mano di Sawada e corse via insieme a lui.

“Voooi! Boss, dobbiamo andarcene anche noi!” sbraitò Squalo.

“Varia! Abbandoniamo questo posto. Via” ordinò Xanxus.

< Devo mettere gli altri al sicuro, ma se questa melma nera pensa che gli lascerò Villa Vongola si sbaglia. Tornerò qui e la farò a pezzi > pensò.  


 


	23. Cap.23 Principessa scalza

Cap.23 Principessa scalza

 

_Nel buio della notte il terrore diverrà realtà, la dannerà._

 

 

Anya era stesa sotto il letto, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, i lunghi capelli argentei sparpagliati sul pavimento. Diede una serie di calci alle reti sopra di lei e sbuffò.

“Questa stanza è un porcile, non dovrei nemmeno essere qui” si lamentò. Si leccò il canino candido e aguzzo, socchiuse gli occhi circondati da profonde occhiaie, le sue iridi color perla brillavano di riflessi azzurrini.

Udì dei passi avvicinarsi e la porta aprirsi.

“Yo!” si sentì salutare.

“Vooooi! Sappi che io non ti devo niente, Yamamoto Takeshi” sibilò da sotto il letto. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente. “Io sono la boss di tutta la Russia, anche se i miei uomini mi hanno abbandonato. Tornerò più forte di prima”. Aggiunse con tono gelido. Diede un altro calcio al letto, facendolo saltare sul posto. “Starò nascosta da te solo per evitare l’oscurità”. Concluse.

Takeshi si chinò guardando sotto al letto, con le labbra sporte.

"Eh? Sei sicura? Guarda che qui rimarrai da sola, e l'oscurità potrebbe comunque passare. Saresti più al sicuro con noi".

Si rizzò, afferrò uno zaino da sopra un cumulo di cartacce e lo aprì, guardandoci dentro.

< Forse dovrei prendere il costume da bagno, nel caso casa andasse distrutta. Costa un patrimonio > ragionò.

< Probabilmente si unirà agli altri dove si sono nascosti. Se davvero l’oscurità ha deciso di inseguirci, il luogo dove si trova il possibile futuro Decimo Boss dei Vongola è insieme il più sicuro e il più pericoloso > pensò Anya.

“Voialtri… non sapete proprio farvi gli affari vostri” ringhiò. Sporse il capo e vide che il mento di Yamamoto era sporco di fuliggine.

Takeshi sospirò, ticchettò sulle assi del pavimento. "Sii ragionevole, questo è circa il primo posto dove ci verrà a cercare. Almeno vai in soggiorno, puoi stare sotto al divano, lì neanche l'oscurità avrebbe il coraggio di entrare, visto quanta roba vecchia ci ha messo mio padre".

Anya scivolò fuori da sotto il letto ed estrasse una maschera.

"Allora verrò con la 'moretta'" disse. Mise in bocca il bottoncino nel retro della maschera e se la mise sul viso. Il legno nero risaltava sulla pelle pallida, ai lati, rimasta scoperta.

Takeshi sporse le labbra guardandola dal basso verso l'alto.

"Moretta?" chiese. Afferrò uno zaino da sopra il comodino, lo aprì guardando dentro e mugugnò. Aprì il cassetto del comodino e prese una cassetta del pronto soccorso, la infilò nello zaino. "Beh, l'importante è che tu venga. Squalo voleva sapere dove ti fossi cacciata, almeno adesso lo vedrà!".

Anya annuì, battendo le palpebre e indicò la maschera. Gli camminò di fianco, estrasse un ventaglio e si allontanò.

< Speriamo non abbia pensato a una bella ragazza mora e abbia capito che è il nome della maschera > pensò.

Raggiunsero il piano di sotto della dimora.

Takeshi le lanciò un'occhiata, sospirò e si mise lo zaino in spalla, scendendo di corsa i gradini.

"Papà?" chiese.

Tsuyoshi entrò nella stanza e la giovane scivolò dietro una tenda.

"Takeshi. Dove hai messo il costume da bagno? Costa troppo per lasciarlo" disse il venditore di sushi.

Takeshi sorrise. "Tranquillo, è nello zaino, insieme a metà delle mie cose" rassicurò. Raggiunse il genitore. "Hai preso il coltello da sushi e il resto? Non voglio ti venga un infarto perché non puoi cucinare, vecchio".

"Certo. Ci servono i soldi per Tokyo e con quelli potrò lavorare appena arrivati" rispose l'uomo.

Takeshi indietreggiò di un passo, sgranando gli occhi.

"Tokyo?". Sospirò, negò e sorrise gentile, si avvicinò e poggiò la mano sulla spalla del padre. "Papà. Io vado con Xanxus" disse.

Tsuyoshi s'irrigidì.

"In questo momento vuoi continuare la tua follia di rimanere coi Vongola?" esalò. Il tono tremante e gli occhi febbricitanti.

Takeshi sospirò, lanciò un'occhiata alla tenda.

< Avrei preferito parlargli da solo, ma dubito Anya lo dirà in giro in ogni caso > si disse.

Tornò a guardare il padre, stringendogli la spalla.

"Non posso abbandonare il Boss e Hayato in questo momento. E anche Xanxus ha bisogno di sapere tutti noi dove può difenderci" disse.

"È troppo pericoloso!" urlò Tsuyoshi.

“Papà, Xanxus ci proteggerà. Lui è come una ligre invincibile, più cercano di distruggerlo, più lui si rialza più forte di prima, pronto ad annientarli” disse Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi impallidì.

  


_“Il Santo è il leone coraggioso dei Vongola. Più male riceve, più forte diventa! Più diventa forte e più male vi farà!” gridò il giovane Tsuyoshi. Alzò la spada e ghignò._

  


Tsuyoshi si voltò e diede le spalle al figlio.

“Bah, fa un po’ come credi” borbottò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Vieni con me" propose. Si morse il labbro. "Sarai più tranquillo, se potrai essere lì ad assicurarti che non mi succeda nulla. Prometto che non dovrai di nuovo combattere o altro, starai solo lì a vendere sushi ai Varia e gli altri. D'altronde sono i tuoi migliori clienti, di questi tempi".

"Dammi qualche giorno per riflettere. Tu e la 'mascherina veneziana', sappiate che nel buio della notte il terrore diverrà realtà e la dannerà" disse Tsuyoshi, uscendo.

Takeshi lo osservò uscire, sospirò e fece un cenno con il capo ad Anya.

"Andiamo, principessa scalza. La tua dama di compagnia e il resto della corte non possono certo aspettare che il buio ci condanni tutti".

< Degna sorella della ‘Dama scalza’ di Xanxus > pensò.

 

 


	24. Cap.24 Nel teatro dei Borbone

Cap.24 Nel teatro dei Borbone  
  


_ Mia cara ecco il segnale: la fine della dinastia. _

__

__

Le luci dei giganteschi lampadari illuminavano il teatro, riverberandosi sulle effigi d'oro che decoravano il marmo candido, facendo dei giochi di luce rosati sul raso rosso di tende e fodere di sedie.

Tsuna spalancò la bocca guardando l'affresco sul soffitto, che riportava la figura di angeli armati di spada, fermi in posizioni dinamiche.

"Questo sì che è un rifugio che non sembra tale" sussurrò. Camminò radente al muro, allontanandosi del palco di legno.

Raggiunse una balaustra e la saltò, entrando in uno dei posti riservati e impallidì sentendo ridere.

"Uh. Questa volta non dici che è l'inferno?" si sentì domandare.

Tremando si voltò verso uno specchio e vide il proprio riflesso intento a ghignare, il viso di NeoPrimo era illuminato da una morbida luce aranciata.

Cadde in terra con uno strillo, indietreggiò e la figura nello specchio rise. 

Tsuna deglutì, si guardò intorno e si alzò in piedi.

"C-cosa vuoi? Non vogliamo avere a che fare con te!" esclamò, isterico.

NeoPrimo incrociò le braccia sollevando il capo con un ghigno.

"Tu e chi? Le persone che si sono sempre rivelate migliori di te, e che ti seguono solo perché ci sono sempre stato io?".

Tsuna strinse i pugni tramando, negò con forza e avanzò verso lo specchio.

"Tu ... tu non c'entri nulla con me, né con i miei amici!".

NeoPrimo roteò gli occhi arancioni, sospirò.

"Credi di avere la forza di difenderli? Solo io posso dartela, come con Mukuro o Byakuran".

Tsuna mugugnò, abbassando il capo.

< Se l'oscurità fosse come Byakuran, mi sentirei molto più tranquillo > pensò.

Spalancò gli occhi portandosi le mani ai capelli.

" _Aaaah_! Devo star impazzendo!".

"Mia cara 'fiammella codarda', ecco il segnale: la fine della dinastia.

È qui che cadde la famiglia Borbone ed è dalle sue ceneri che si alzavano i Vongola" disse NeoPrimo.

Tsuna mugugnò, guardandosi intorno, scrutando i posti che lo riservavano.

"Non so chi siano i Borbone, e non m'importa niente della loro dinastia!".

NeoPrimo sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

"Quello che intendevo, idiota, è che adesso è giunta la fine della vostra dinastia, grazie all'oscurità. Tranne che tu non ti faccia dare da me la forza".

Tsuna strinse i pugni, abbassò il capo chiudendo gli occhi.

  
  
__

_ Xanxus lo guardò dal basso verso l'alto, roteò gli occhi e gli lanciò una giacca. _

_ "Prendete le vostre cose e andiamo. Vi proteggerò io". _

_ Tsuna strinse la giacca, con ricamato a mano un 27 in azzurro. _

_ "Ma ... Tu ... Io ...". _

_ Xanxus gli diede le spalle, facendo oscillare la giacca nera. _

_ "Non sottovalutarmi, Sawada. Tu non sai nulla della vera forza, ma te la farò vedere io" disse duro. _

  
  


Tsuna sollevò il capo e aprì la bocca, NeoPrimo allungò la mano di fronte a sé.

"Ah, ah. Non dire niente. Contro l'oscurità, contro gli incubi che porta, non c'è potere che possa competere tranne il mio".

Tsuna si morse il labbro.

  
  
__

_ Hayato gli prese dalle mani la borsa. _

_ "Tranquillo, Fairy. Se i Varia ci hanno salvato nel futuro, lo faranno anche nel presente". _

_ Tsuna prese in braccio I-Pin. _

_ "Fairy?" chiese. _

_ Hayato arrossì. _

_ "P-pensavo ... Fosse meglio di Decimo, ora che, insomma ...". _

_ Tsuna ridacchiò, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. _

_ "È perfetto, Hayato-kun". _

  
  


Tsuna guardò NeoPrimo.

"L'unica dinastia che finirà sarà quella dell'oscurità, e la tua! Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya e gli altri si fidano dei Varia, e Lussuria ci tratta come figli. Perfino Squalo è meno spaventoso, ora che potrà tagliarsi i capelli. Se Xanxus dice di essere abbastanza forte, io gli credo!".

NeoPrimo lo guardò, ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

"Vediamo quanto impiegherai a supplicare il mio aiuto, Decimo".

Tsuna tirò un pugno al bordo dello specchio, facendolo tremare.

"Sono un'aspirante divinità, adesso! Quindi sarai tu a implorare noi, quando deciderò!".

La figura di NeoPrimo sparì, Tsuna prese un sospiro e cadde in ginocchio in terra.

< Spero solo di aver ragione > pensò.


	25. Cap.25 Kakashi Yamamoto

Cap.25 Kakashi Yamamoto

 

_Venite miei servi, sorgete per il vostro padrone._

 

 

Kakashi posò il pennello ai piedi del telo di stoffa davanti a lui, su una pezzuola bianca che si sporcò d’inchiostro, si voltò vedendo che la porta scorrevole si apriva di scatto.

“Boss, la città di Namomori è in guerra. Si dice che il ‘signorino’ sia in pericolo!” gridò l’uomo della yakuza.

“Ti avevo detto di non disturbarmi in questo momento” disse Kakashi atono. La sua figura si stagliava davanti alla finestra circolare dalle sbarre di bambù.

“Il ‘signorino’ dovrebbe essere al vostro posto” sibilò l’uomo. Tirò un pugno sul muro, vicino al dipinto raffigurante due combattenti kendo.

“In un altro tempo se un uomo come te avesse osato parlare così a un uomo come me, avrebbe perso la testa” disse atono Kakashi. Si sporse e recuperò da terra una tazzina di the.

L’uomo sbuffò e uscì dalla stanza, fu trapassato da parte a parte dalla punta aguzza di un ombrello.

Iasu estrasse la sua arma dal cadavere che cadde a terra e con una pezzuola pulì la stoffa dal sangue, uscì in veranda e aprì l’ombrello da sole e sospirò.

< Mi conviene chiamare Squalo, si può sapere cosa stanno combinando? Se proseguono di questo passo, Kakashi muoverà l’intera famiglia Yamamoto per scoprire cosa sta succedendo e metterà in pericolo se stesso e il piccolo Tadashi > pensò, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

 

******

 

Squalo allungò le gambe e le appoggiò sul bordo di marmo del parapetto, affondando nello stivaletto di raso rosso.

“Tranquillizza Kakashi. Taki è al sicuro con noi e no, continua a ripetere che non ne vuole che sapere di una famiglia mafiosa che gli stava ‘schiacciando’ Gokudera. Secondo me è solo che non gli piacerebbe essere Boss, in questo è assolutamente come Sawada-chan”. Si mise una ciocca argentea dietro l’orecchio e assottigliò gli occhi.

“ _Vooooi_! Anche se dovessero trovarci, abbiamo almeno una decina di altri nascondigli sicuri. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi” borbottò. Accavallò le gambe e sbuffò. “Noi non avevamo litigato o è impressione mia? Ah, ecco, hai la scusa pronta! Sì, sì, Anya è con me, sta bene. Tranquillizza anche il resto della nostra famiglia”.

Si grattò un sopracciglio argenteo.

< Mi manca il tempo in cui potevamo allenarci insieme a kendo > pensò e sospirò.

Chiuse la telefonata e mise il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, sospirando e si massaggiò la fronte. Sopra il brusio di voci proveniente dai ragazzi al piano di sotto, udì dei rumori, balzò in piedi e avvicinò al petto la spada collegata alla protesi.

“Squalo!” udì la voce di Xanxus chiamarlo. “ _Sensei_ ” disse all’unisono Takeshi, mentre le voci si facevano sempre più alta, raggiunse il parapetto e balzò, vedendo che blob di oscurità iniziavano a gocciolare lungo le pareti, assumendo forme grottesche umanoidi da lunghi artigli e denti aguzzi sempre di melma nera.

Tsuna strillò, vedendo una delle creature concretizzarsi di fronte a lui. Corse verso Hayato, gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò dietro Takeshi. Yamamoto estrasse la spada, tagliando in due un umanoide con delle ali d'ombra. Un tonfa gli passò davanti, colpendo una delle creature al suo lato.

"Guardati intorno, quando combatti, Yamamoto Takeshi" disse Kyoya.

Xanxus sparò contro le figure, i colpi di proiettili le trapassavano ed esse di ricostruivano.

"Lussuria! Levi! Squalo! Tenete dietro i fottuti marmocchi! Non li voglio tra me e quelle cose!".

"Sì, Boss!" gridò Lussuria con voce stridula, corse fino a Tsuna e lo trascinò indietro insieme a Gokudera.

Levi fece cadere una pioggia di fulmini intorno a Xanxus, guardandosi intorno per cercare gli altri ragazzi. Raggiunse Enma nascosto sotto una panca, si chinò e lo prese tra le braccia, lo issò nascondendolo dietro uno dei tanti divanetti.

"I-io ho... già visto quelle... cose, da bambino, Fairy" esalò Gokudera a Tsuna.

"Voooi! Quelle dannate cose sono immuni alle fiamme!" gridò Squalo. Balzò e atterrò su una delle creature tagliandola a metà, ma questa si ricompose e corse indietro, evitando una zampata.

Tsuna si sporse in avanti, afferrando Chrome, e la tirò con sé.

"Vogliamo aiutare anche noi, Xanxus!" protestò.

Xanxus ringhiò, il ruggito di Bester risuonò nell'aria.

"OBBEDITE AI CAZZO DI ORDINI, O VE LA VEDRETE CON ME!".

Mukuro mise il tridente davanti a Tsuna, Hayato e Chrome.

"Fufufufu ... meglio obbedire, o 'papà' ci lascia senza cena".

Takeshi tentò di affettare una creatura, questa si ricompose e attaccò Ryohei. Un'altra serie di creature si gettarono su Xanxus, che se ne liberò con un calcio, sbattendole contro le pareti.

Ryohei tentò inutilmente di distruggerla a pugni, Levi lo scostò, facendo arretrare la creatura a colpi di ombrelli.

"Boss. La situazione potrebbe risultare seria" disse.

"Preparo la via di fuga!" gridò Squalo.

Xanxus digrignò i denti, afferrò Belphegor e lo spinse verso gli altri ragazzini. Si parò davanti Takeshi, una delle creature graffiò la camicia bianca di Xanxus facendolo sanguinare.

"Xanxus!" strillò Tsuna.

Takeshi prese in braccio Lambo e I-Pin, che gli erano alle spalle, afferrò il polso di Rasiel e corse verso Tsuna.

"Raduniamoci tutti e seguiamo Squalo!".

Tsuna negò, prendendo Lambo in braccio.

"Dobbiamo aiutare!".

Kyoya colpì con la catena del tonfa una delle creature, si mise dietro Ryohei.

"Se non siamo al sicuro, i Varia verranno feriti per difenderci" disse, atono.

Xanxus si spostò di scatto, prendendo l'unghiata di una creatura nel braccio. Il boss dei Varia ghignò, cattivo.

"Tutto qui, bestiacce?".

Altre creature d'oscurità presero forma, avevano grandi ali o lunghi artigli e denti aguzzi.

"Siamo troppi per radunarci in così poco tempo! Estremo!" sbraitò Ryohei, permettendo a Bluebell di nascondersi dietro di lui.

Enma si aggrappò al braccio di Tsuna.

"Moriremo!" strillò.

Tsuna abbracciò forte Lambo e I-Pin, vedendo Takeshi portare una bambina dai capelli rossi e Fran vicino a Bel.

< Enma sembra me fino a un anno fa > si disse Sawada.

Xanxus si guardava intorno, cercando altri dei ragazzini, mentre sparava alle creature.

Takeshi teneva Kyoko per mano, che teneva a sua volta Haru.

"Non moriremo, Xanxus non lo permetterà. Però potremmo farci male" disse Yamamoto.

Reborn gli saltò sulla spalla, sparò ad una delle creature e digrignò i denti vedendola ricomporsi.

"Xanxus non è onnipotente, e queste cose sembrano non morire".

Una risata fredda risuonò nell'aria.

"Venite, miei servi, risorgete per il vostro padrone! Circondateli e dimostrate la forza dell'oscurità, che neanche i Borbone riuscirono a domare!".

Xanxus ringhiò, vedendo il numero delle creature aumentare, molte lo stavano accerchiando.

"Forza? Questi a casa mia li chiamiamo 'trucchetti'!" sbraitò.

Dino tirò un colpo di frusta infuocata, scacciando delle creature.

"Chi vince è il più forte, e sta vincendo lui!" strillò.

Bianchi si affiancò a Takeshi.

"Amore. Mio padre da piccola mi disse che esiste una 'luce' che annienta l'oscurità, ma non so cosa significa" raccontò, lanciando torte avvelenate contro le creature.

Takeshi le sorrise, stringendo la katana in mano.

"Forse potremmo trovarlo in uno dei libri di Squalo, appena usciamo da qui".

Una matassa oscura apparve sospesa in aria davanti a Xanxus, il cui corpo era coperto di ferite sanguinanti contornate di oscurità. La massa prese la forma di Bermuda, che si tolse il cappello.

"Non serve un libro. Per sconfiggere l'oscurità si possono usare tre cose: una luce, un'oscurità o un'oscurità rossa più potente".

Dal suo cappello iniziò a uscire una fitta oscurità.

"Per battere questi esseri, invece, basta perfino la mia, che ancora non è controllata. Perché loro sono persone malate d'oscurità, la piaga che sta distruggendo il mondo".

Xanxus indietreggiò mettendosi davanti al gruppo di ragazzini, vide le creature venire stritolate dall'oscurità di Bermuda.

"Non basterà per l'oscurità vera e propria. Dobbiamo sperare che almeno alcuni di voi abbiano una delle vecchie fiamme!" proseguì Bermuda, tremava visibilmente mentre i tentacoli di oscurità strangolavano le creature.

"Voooi! La via di fuga è pronta!" gridò Squalo.

Mammon atterrò sulla testa di Xanxus.

"Boss. Uccidere questi dannati non è da voi" sussurrò.

Xanxus abbassò le pistole, guardò gli esseri venire risucchiati dai tentacoli di oscurità e strinse le labbra. Abbassò il capo, gli occhi cremisi brillarono, intensi.

"Peccatori abbandonati, schiavi di desideri e malattie, non è questa la fine che meritavate, ma chi vi ha ridotto così pagherà tre volte quel che vi ha fatto: una per il suo crimine, una per aver coinvolto chi era innocente e la terza per aver sfidato la mia forza" sussurrò, roco e caldo.

Diede le spalle a Bermuda e alle creature.

"Andiamo. Abbiamo delle Fiamme da domare".


	26. Cap.26 L’allenamento di Bermuda

Cap.26 L’allenamento di Bermuda

 

_Quindi fate brillare la vostra malvagità._

  


Reborn si arrampicò sul davanzale, si sfilò il vestito a righe bianche e grigie come le pareti della palestra abbandonata, il cui intonaco era caduto in diversi punti. Per infilarsi un vestito da cheerleader rosso a pezzo unico, con la gonna a pieghe.

Estrasse dal cappello dei pon-pon blu.

Abbassò lo sguardo, in un angolo, ricavato da delle panche, c'era una specie di trono avvolto dall'oscurità su cui era accomodato Bermuda.

"Vooooi! Non pensate ci sia fin troppa gente?! Quante persone hai fatto venire?!" si lamentò Squalo. Era intento a nascondere le finestre con delle grate.

Reborn si avvicinò il suo megafono e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Io sono solo qui per tifare Tsunayoshi-kun" trillò Byakuran.

"Dimmi, sei venuto qui per stare seduto?" ringhiò Ricky alla volta di Bermuda.

Hayato lo osservò e lo confrontò con Xanxus.

< A parte che è tipo il doppio, è uguale!

Hanno anche la stessa voce, però forse questo è più spaventoso. Sarà che ci abbiamo combattuto... però...

si sente che non ha la forza di Xanxus, se stai attento > pensò.

"Combatterò anche io, non temete. Però, prima, Vongola, Simon, Yamamoto e...". Iniziò Bermuda.

"... ed altri. Abbiamo capito" borbottò Anya, interrompendolo.

"... Vi dividerò nelle vostre fiamme e vi farò allenare" concluse Bermuda.

Enma, nascosto dietro Tsuna, rabbrividì.

"Qu-questo è...".

Tsuna lo guardò e sorrise.

"... è un inferno, lo so. Tranquillo, Enma-kun, riu-riusciremo a cavarcela".

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, si guardava intorno e contava a bassa voce i presenti. Notò Rasiel vicino a quello che pareva Belphegor, che però era poco distante vicino a Fran.

< Quella vicino a Rasiel dev'essere Victoria. Squalo del futuro diceva che era lei la vera 'finta corona funeraria della tempesta' di Byakuran, e che è la vera varia della tempesta qui nel presente > pensò.

Notò Kyoya vicino a Ryohei, dietro di lui c'erano Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin e Chrome. Aggrottò la fronte, cercò ancora e vide Bianchi che faceva avvicinare Fuuta alle ragazze, sorrise.

< La mia Bianchi proteggerà i bambini insieme a senpai Ryohei. Mi sento più tranquillo > si disse.

"Io avrei preferito venire con il mio vice. Inoltre questo posto non penso sia adeguato a proteggere mio figlio" borbottò Danilo.

"Forza! Forza!" gridò Reborn, saltellando sul davanzale.

< Forse... conosco qualcuno più bravo di Bermuda, ma per il momento mi godrò il caooos > pensò.

"Inizierò a fare le coppie per l'oscurità rossa.

Kusakabe si allenerà con Haru" recitò Bermuda.

"L-la mia è una tempesta, ne sono convinto. Ed anche se non fosse, è al servizio solo del comitato disciplinare" disse Kusakabe, mordendo lo stelo d'erba che teneva in bocca.

"Del tradimento alla mia famiglia, vorrai dire" borbottò Danilo.

"Qui qualcuno vuole farsi mordere a morte" canticchiò Byakuran.

"'M-ma' io... Io non ho fiamme!" strillò Haru.

< La più simile a Ottava ha anche le sue fiamme.

La reincarnazione cinese, guarda tu > pensò Reborn.

Kyoya sfoderò di scatto i tonfa e fece per colpire Danilo, ma Mukuro gli comparve davanti, parando con il tridente.

"Fufufufu, in situazione di guerra bisogna rimanere uniti... o sbaglio?".

Kyoya abbassò i tonfa e Danilo si sistemò il cappello sulla testa.

"Siete pur sempre sotto la protezione del Principe" disse.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi.

"Tetsuya, Haru. Mettetevi da una parte. Appena saprò chi cazzo ha questa Fiamme, lo manderò a farvi vedere come tirarle fuori".

Kusakabe sbuffò dalle narici e si appoggiò contro una parete e guardò la ragazzina raggiungerlo, tremante.

"Non sei in punizione" cercò di rassicurarla e le mise la giacca sulle spalle.

< Qui tutti sembrano sempre tanto cattivi, ma ha ragione Tsuna-sama, in realtà sono dolci > pensò Haru. Guardò il voluminoso ciuffo di Tetsuya. < E simpatici >.

"Potranno assistere alla sfida tra Zakuro e Genkishi, nel frattempo. Però, penso, che iniziare a cercare quell'energia dentro di loro in uno scontro, sarebbe comunque l'ideale" disse Bermuda.

"Umh, quindi la mia lava non era né Terra, né Tempesta. Buono a sapersi" disse Zakuro.

Genkishi si avvicinò a Daisy, che si nascose dietro il suo coniglio di pezza.

"In caso qualcuno si faccia male, occupati tu di rimetterci in sesto. Po" gli disse.

Daisy annuì, rabbrividendo. Guardava di sottecchi Takeshi con aria smarrita.

Takeshi notò lo sguardo di Daisy, gli si mise in ginocchio davanti e sorrise.

"Ho davvero un grande debito con te, e con il tuo coniglietto. Prometto che andrà tutto bene" disse, dolce.

Byakuran gli comparve alle spalle, con in mano un pacco di patatine.

"Ooooh, Takeshi-kun, in questo tempo l'unica cosa che fai con i bambini è portarli al parco, dubito che Daisy-chan o Blue-chan abbiano ancora paura di te" disse, con tono cinguettante.

Tsuna deglutì, strinse la mano di Hayato.

"Buona fortuna Genkishi!" strillò.

Guardò verso Haru, arrossì.

< Forse dovrei dire qualcosa anche a lei... >.

Kyoko si sporse da dietro Ryohei.

"Battili tutti Haru-chan!" strillò, alzando un pugno al cielo.

Haru le sorrise e alzò a sua volta il pugno.

"Balziamo oltre le difficoltà!" gridò in risposta, rossa in viso.

"V-vai. Uh" la incoraggiò Chrome, battendo la palpebra dell'occhio lasciato scoperto dalla benda.

"Vooooi! Intanto finisci di dire le coppie, tu" ringhiò Squalo.

"Le nuove generazioni non hanno rispetto di niente" si lamentò Verde, da sotto il pavimento.

"Avranno rispetto del Boss" ribatté Mammon, volando fino alla sua botola.

"Nominerò i possessori della luce e con chi si dovranno sfidare:

Scoglio Danilo contro Superbi Squalo.

Gokudera Hayato contro Kikyo.

E...". Iniziò ad enumerare Bermuda.

La porta della palestra si aprì, nonostante i catenacci. Skull sgommò all'interno con la moto, parcheggiò e si sfilò il casco.

"Direi che contro il futuro Decimo, posso anche combatterci io" disse.

Reborn si vestì da ballerina di 'can can' ed iniziò a ballare tra le gambe di Danilo.

"Iiiiiih.... che spavento, ci ha trovati all'improvviso" gemette Enma.

Gola Mosca camminò pesantemente fino alla porta e la sigillò nuovamente.

Tsuna emise un lungo trillo spaventato cadendo in terra, Dino stava rannicchito sotto una delle panche con le mani sulla testa.

Xanxus mise il broncio, a braccia incrociate.

"Fallo di nuovo e brucerò sia te che la tua fottuta moto" sibilò.

Reborn sorrise, balzò di fianco a Bermuda.

"Per Xanxus non c'è a accoppiamento migliore" disse.

Bermuda strinse le labbra sotto le bende che gli coprivano il viso.

"L'importante è che tutti voi tiriate fuori le Fiamme Antiche, e impariate ad usarle" stabilì.

"Io trovo tutto questo assolutamente confusionario e mal gestito" si lamentò una voce femminile giovanile.

"Chi vuole, può anche uscire e andare in bocca all'oscurità all'estremo" fece sapere Ryohei. Lussuria gli scompigliò i capelli, annuendo.

"Penso sia tempo di fare le coppie anche dell'oscurità.

Yamamoto Takeshi affronterà Anya di Russia.

Il vampiro Kyoya affronterà Simon Adel.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu, come possessore della fiamma divina composta dalle tre antiche fiamme, combatterai contro di me.

Divinità contro divinità" disse Bermuda.

Bianchi guardò Anya, Takeshi e di nuovo Anya.

< Non dovrei essere gelosa di quella 'bambina', ma...

forse perché siamo fidanzati da poco, però, Takeshi sembra avere un feeling maggiore con lei > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

"Sapevo che il comitato disciplinare era marcio.

Un vampiro! Il Comitato di Epurazione sarà lieto di spazzarlo via" disse Adel.

"Qui non vogliono allenarsi, ma uccidersi davvero. Che mal di pancia" gemette Irie, cadendo a terra su un fianco. Si strinse l'addome, gli occhiali gli ricaddero storti sul viso.

Spanner si piegò davanti a lui e lo ticchettò con un bastoncino, con espressione atona.

"Hi-Hibari-san è un vampiro?!" strillò Tsuna.

Takeshi guardava con gli occhi sgranati verso Anya.

"Dovrei combattere con lei? Sto cercando di evitarlo dalla guerra!" protestò.

Kyoya sfoderò i tonfa, avanzando verso una parte della stanza.

"Morderò a morte chiunque voglia sfidarmi e portare disgrazia al mio 'branco'" dichiarò.

Zakuro accese le sue fiamme bollenti e gli si mise davanti.

"Ah no, il primo scontro è mio" ringhiò.

Genkishi si sfilò il cappellino da baseball, afferrò le spade e si sfilò i vestiti, rimanendo in tuta aderente. Si voltò e fece un inchino.

"Permetteteci di avere lo spazio necessario allo scontro, Po" disse.

Byakuran tirò fuori delle bandierine.

"Forza Gen-chan! Forza Zakuro-kun!" strillò.

Kyoya tornò vicino a Ryohei, mentre Adel si appoggiò ad una parete.

Tsuna deglutì, sedendosi in terra.

"Spe-spero non esagerino..." mormorò.

Zakuro ghignò e disse: “Le corone funerarie faranno brillare la loro malvagità”.

 


	27. Cap.27 L'Oracolo Celato degli Dei

Cap.27 L'Oracolo Celato degli Dei

_Trovatela ora, volate più veloci che mai._

 

 

< Meredit ci serve questo, Meredit vai a prendere quello.

In questo posto mi fanno lavorare come una schiava > si lamentò la giovane. Sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte, i suoi capelli le ricadevano disordinati davanti al viso. Diede un calcio alla macchina del caffè, che si era bloccata e sbuffò.

< Io volevo diventare una vera giornalista, non la segretaria in questa stupida rete televisiva > pensò.

“La fiamma… la nuova fiamma divina… va trovata…”. Udì un sibilo alle sue spalle.

Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una creatura d’oscurità umanoide, dalla sua bocca sembravano uscire delle cesoie di melma nera.

La giovane strillò.

“Troviamola ora, voliamo più veloci che mai” sibilò la creatura, spalanco delle ali d’oscurità.

Meredit cercò di scappare.

L’essere balzò dalla finestra, i vetri lunghi un braccio volarono. Si rifletterono nelle iridi della giovane donna che venne trapassata da parte a parte, con uno schizzo di sangue.

 

**********

 

Il pavimento di legno nero e le pareti dipinte a strisce furono ricoperti dalle fiamme della nuvola. Una fitta vegetazione crebbe su ogni cosa.

“Que-questa… è una terra così falsa” piagnucolò Enma.

Hayato guardò Tsuna prendere la mano del Simon e schioccò la lingua sul palato, rumorosamente.

Zakuro gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere, sprizzi di energia rossa si alzarono dal suo corpo possente. Abbatté dei pugni sul terreno e questo tremò, del magma iniziò a ribollire.

Ci furono diverse urla, Squalo creò una barriera di pioggia, insieme a Takeshi, intorno agli spettatori, proteggendoli. L’intera foresta venne spazzata via, trasformandosi in cenere fumante, dalle braci vermiglie.

Genkishi balzò sul tetto, sfoderò due spade e cercò di colpire Zakuro, questo si parò con il braccio. La lama s’incrinò andando a colpire la sua pelle, che si era ricoperta di scaglie.

“Ecco perché tutte queste mutazioni. Sono fiamme antiche. Fufufu” rifletté Mukuro.

Genkishi iniziò a volteggiare su se stesso, creando lunghe spirali di fiamme della nuvola. Queste s’infransero contro Zakuro che scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi.

“Così non mi farai niente!” gridò.

Squalo assottigliò gli occhi.

“ _Vooooi_ ” sibilò.

< Tutto questo risveglia in me ricordi che so che non mi appartengono. Perché ‘io’ sono troppo superiore per farmi battere da un simile contadino > pensò.

Takeshi si avvicinò a una piccola lumaca viola e la prese in mano, accarezzandole la testa.

“ _Neh_ , non ti sei fatta male, vero?” le chiese.

La lumaca negò.

“ _Po_ ” sussurrò.

“Takeshi, dovresti posarla. Sono velenose” lo richiamò Levi.

“No, non mi farebbe mai male” disse Yamamoto.

< Mi dispiacerebbe picchiare Zakuro davanti alla piccola Lizzy, sicuramente sta tifando per il suo papà. Però non avrei accettato avesse dato fuoco a una piccola lumachina indifesa > pensò.

Genkishi tenne altre due spade con le ginocchia, combattendo con quattro lame contro i pugni, rivestiti da scaglie, di Zakuro. Scansò una fiammata di oscurità rossa, che gli fece ondeggiare i corti capelli mori. I suoi occhi color dell’oro dardeggiarono.

< Fino ad ora è stato impenetrabile. Se provassi con i calci, mi romperei i piedi > rifletté.  L’elsa di una delle sue spade si aprì e ne schizzarono fuori delle lame, queste si frantumarono contro il corpo di Zakuro. Anche il suo viso si era ricoperto di scaglie.

“ _Shishishi._ Sembra una lucertola” sussurrò Belphegor.

Genkishi mise delle spade anche ai piedi, tempestando con sei lame il nemico. Scintille volavano tutt’intorno. Genkishi avvertiva il calore della lava farlo sudare, i fumi gli stavano annebbiando la vista.

“Byakuran-sama vedrà quanto tu sia inutile rispetto alle vere ‘corone funerarie’” lo derise Zakuro.

< Sono sempre riuscito a utilizzare sia pioggia che nebbia per una cosa che era mia sola: la ‘costruzione’. Forse… è dovuta alla mia oscurità rossa > rifletté Genkishi.

Spanner ghignò.

Irie si raddrizzò e lo guardò.

“Cosa c’è?” bisbigliò.

“Conosco quella faccia. Sto per vedere qualcosa che mi piacerà” ammise Spanner.

< Anche se io aspetto l’X-burner divino > pensò.

“La fede in un dio può molto di più di una semplice fedeltà” sibilò Genkishi. Saltò a terra e lasciò cadere le spade a terra.

“Cosa fa? È per caso impazzito?!” gridò Danilo.

Genkishi congiunse le mani e si mise a pregare, un’armatura di metallo rosso si costruì intorno a lui. Delle fiamme rosse lo avvolsero e la lava iniziò a confluire verso di lui.

“Che cazzo succede?!” sbraitò Zakuro.

“Una fiamma più potente ingloba e obbliga alla schiavitù una fiamma meno potente dello stesso tipo. Il servilismo dei simili era alla base delle antiche fiamme” spiegò Bermuda.

“Roba da feccia” ringhiò Xanxus, digrignando i denti.

Un’immensa spada di oscurità rossa immobilizzò Genkishi che sgranò gli occhi. Raccolse una spada da terra e la puntò alla gola di Zakuro, ora priva di scaglie.

“Ho vinto… _Po_ ” disse. Fece un inchino.

“Senza _nessuuun_ dubbio!” trillò Takeshi, mentre Zakuro veniva liberato.

 

**********

 

< Il principe mi fissa come se volesse giudicarmi. Se dovessi ferire il suo Capitano in qualsiasi modo, mi considererebbe un traditore, ma se perdessi subito sarei solo un debole e Squalo, probabilmente, mi ucciderebbe.

Questo allenamento rischia di potermi alla morte. Non posso, però, esimermi. Come Boss degli Scoglio devo proteggere il futuro Decimo, che così tanto rassomiglia a una preziosa perla scura di Tahiti > penso Danilo. Si fece avanti con passi cadenzati, abbassandosi il cappello in modo che gli coprisse una porzione più grande di viso.

Gokudera si morse l’interno della guancia ed espirò rumorosamente.

< Sono preoccupato per papà. Lo scontro con Squalo mi riporta dolorosamente alla mente quello contro il maniaco del baseball > pensò.

Haru lo raggiunse, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“M-mi dispiace di aver perso il mio scontro, Tsuna-sama” gemette.

Tsuna negò con il capo.

“N-non… Non preoccuparti, Haru… E-era solo… un allenamento” cercò di rincuorarla.

< Né lei, né Kusakabe, sono riusciti ad attivare le loro fiamme dell’oscurità rossa. Kusakabe ha vinto con la sua fiamma della tempesta. Per quanto quest’ultima fosse piccola, grazie ad essa Kusakabe era comunque in vantaggio contro Haru che è completamente priva di fiamme.

Povera piccola, si è così tanto spaventata > pensò Bianchi, scuotendo la testa. I suoi lunghi capelli rosa ondeggiarono.

Takeshi raggiunse Hayato, gli sfiorò la mano e sorrise appena.

" _Neh_ , non preoccuparti. Non esagerano, davanti a noi bambini" lo rassicurò.

Kyoya guardò Xanxus, che fissava Danilo con sguardo intenso.

< Non vuole che nessuno tranne lui tocchi il suo Capitano. È così superiore, perfino pacato alle volte, ma i suoi sentimenti sono sempre chiari. Mi chiedo come faccia > pensò.

Danilo guardò Bermuda.

"Suppongo di dover lasciare le mie pistole e i veleni mortali" disse, atono.

"Puoi usare solo le armi che non possano uccidere o seriamente danneggiare il tuo avversario" rispose Bermuda.

Danilo mosse rapidamente le dita sottili e le avvolse con le fiamme del Cielo, facendole brillare di luce arancione.

< Non avrei comunque osato sparargli, ma devo comunque stare attento. Squalo vuole dimostrarsi il migliore, non esiterà a fare sul serio, davanti al principe > pensò.

Squalo scheggiò, con degli stridii che ferirono le orecchie dei presenti, il pavimento, disegnando con la punta della spada un cerchio intorno a sé.

" _Voooi_! Suppongo valga anche per me il non tentare di ucciderlo" disse. Il viso deformato da un ghigno che mostrava i denti aguzzi.

"Vale per entrambi, è solo un allenamento" disse Bermuda.

Xanxus ghignò.

"Non chiedeva a te, feccia" sibilò.

Guardò Squalo.

"Vedi di vincere senza ammazzarlo, mia superbia. Magari i mocciosi imparano qualcosa".

Danilo sospirò, guardò il cerchio.

< Quindi abbiamo un ring. È meglio attendere il via per attaccare, a Tsuyoshi-sama non piacciono i trucchi... non che m'importi cosa gli piace ... >.

Squalo partì all'attacco con un fendente, Danilo lo schivò. Dalla lama di Squalo si staccarono lame più piccole, non solo taglienti, ma che cercarono di aderirgli ai vestiti.

Danilo usò le Fiamme del Cielo per pietrificare le piccole lame, dalle maniche della sua giacca fece scivolare dei piccoli aghi.

< Non posso fargli esageratamente male, ma un paralizzante non è la fine del mondo > ragionò.

Li lanciò verso Squalo, mentre si continuava a muovere sul ring, senza mai fermarsi.

< Non devo farmi colpire dalla sua Pioggia, o mi immobilizzerà. Inoltre devo capire come usare queste Fiamme antiche, o l'allenamento sarà uno spreco di tempo >.

Squalo schivò gli aghi saltando fino al tetto, a una mano da esso, scomparve. Riapparendo alle spalle di Danilo, la frangetta argentea gli ondeggiava.

Danilo usò la propulsione data dalle Fiamme del cielo per spostarsi velocemente lontano da lui, tentò di concentrarsi.

< Funzioneranno a volontà anche loro? Serve una nuova emozione e un nuovo scopo per evocarle? > si chiese.

Squalo aspettò che riatterrasse e, saltato all'indietro, colpì il pavimento sotto Danilo facendolo esplodere.

Danilo usò le Fiamme del cielo per difendersi dai detriti, la giacca a righe ondeggiava attorno al suo corpo.

"Il punto non è combattere, ragazzino! È sviluppare le fiamme per battere l'oscurità!" gli ricordò.

Reborn, dalla folla, ridacchiò.

"Come se a Squalo importasse".

Squalo scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente.

Balzò e, facendo una capriola in aria, tempestò l'avversario di una pioggia di fendenti.

Danilo roteò gli occhi, alzò un muro di Fiamme del Cielo, contro cui i colpi si abbattevano.

< Così immaturi. Vogliono dimostrare la loro forza, ma peccano di ingenuità > pensò.

Lasciando attivo il muro di Fiamme, usò il Cielo per trasportarsi dietro Squalo, e lo tempestò con i suoi aghi.

Squalo lasciò che s'impigliassero nella giacca da Varia e se ne liberò.

Dal punto in cui aveva segnato il pavimento, uscì un gettò d'acqua che infranse la pavimentazione e colpì in pieno Danilo.

" _Voooi_! Mi dispiace, ma nel mio elemento c'è un solo predatore che può competermi!" gridò.

Danilo sgranò gli occhi, l'acqua lo aveva completamente bagnato.

Tsuna raggiunse Takeshi e Hayato.

"Xanxus è un predatore d'acqua?" sussurrò.

Takeshi soffocò una risata, mentre Danilo si sbarazzava della giacca bagnata e attivava il Cielo.

Lo Scoglio si passò una mano tra alcune ciocche di capelli umide.

< Quei ragazzini hanno tirato fuori le fiamme antiche solo concentrandosi, all'apparenza. Farò così anche io > stabilì.

"Bambini cari, Boss non ha bisogno di cacciarlo" disse Lussuria a Tsuna.

Squalo colpì di punta con innumerevoli affondi, difficili da vedere. La lama brillava di rosso.

"Non capisco perché papà non si stia impegnando" sussurrò Hayato.

"M-ma sta dominando lo scontro!" protestò Tsuna.

"Non vuole far arrabbiare il boss dei Vongola" rispose, invece, Kyoya.

Danilo schivava tutti i colpi, mentre teneva la fronte aggrotta, concentrato. Un sottile strato di luce iniziò a brillare dalle sue mani, a intermittenza.

Squalo si mise in un angolo, dove la sua figura era completamente oscurata dall'ombra.

I suoi occhi furono circondati da occhiaie ed attivò un meccanismo nella lama della protesi, facendola ritirare.

"La lama di un capitano, come le sue mani, sono sporche di sangue" sibilò.

Iniziò ad attivare la fiamma della luce tra le mani.

Quella della protesi andò in pezzi, mentre sull'altro pugno si creò uno strato di ghiaccio alto quattro dita.

Bermuda sgranò gli occhi sotto le bende, balzò tra i due avversari.

"Basta! Questo allenamento è sospeso!" urlò.

"Perché mai?" chiese Leviathan con tono arrogante.

Squalo iniziò a saltellare e a sbattere la mano congelata sul muro, dando vita a nuove crepe.

" _Voooooooi! Non si toglieeeee! Booooss_!" strillò.

Xanxus raggiunse Squalo a passo di carica, gli strinse le mani tra le sue e attivò le Fiamme della Tempesta, cercando di sciogliere il ghiaccio.

Bermuda si sistemò il cilindro sul capo.

"Le sue fiamme sono congelate. È troppo pericoloso usarle. Passiamo ai prossimi".

 

***********************

 

Hayato incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò, vedendo le sue bombe che venivano ammassate in un angolo della stanza.

“Non capisco perché non posso usarle. Agli altri le armi sono state lasciate” si lamentò, ticchettando con il tallone sul pavimento.

“Perché questo è un allenamento, non dovete cercare di uccidervi” disse Bianchi.

“Neh, altrimenti Kikyo non si sarebbe convinto a non utilizzare i suoi fiori della morte” gli ricordò Takeshi.

“Vincerò per voi, Byakuran-sama”. Si udì nettamente Kikyo sancire queste parole, coprendo le risatine di Byakuran.

Gokudera digrignò i denti.

“Anche io posso vincere per Fairy” sibilò.

Tsuna gli fece il segno dell’ok, sorridendogli a occhi chiusi.

“Non importa se vinci o perdi, Gokudera-kun. L’importante è che tu non ti faccia male” lo rassicurò.

Gokudera arrossì, annuendo.

Byakuran volò sulla testa di Tsuna.

"Il mio Kikyo-kun ha frequentato la scuola per divinità, ha una marcia u-n-i-c-a" cantilenò.

Tsuna si morse il labbro.

"A me importa solo che Hayato-kun non esageri ..." mormorò.

Kyoya teneva i tonfa stretti, di lato a Ryohei

“S-se qualcuno si fa male… po-posso… curarlo io. N-non c’è bisogno… di preoccuparsi” esalò Daisy, rosso in viso, nascosto dietro il suo peluche.

Lussuria ascoltò la proposta, guardandolo di sottecchi, i suoi occhi dietro gli occhiali da sole divennero liquidi e si voltò, sospirando pesantemente. Il suo ciuffo rosso fuoco si era afflosciato.

Gokudera strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi.

< Le fiamme del cielo percorrono il mio corpo attraverso il sistema sanguigno.

Quello neuronale è pregno di sogno, infatti si manifesta negli occhi.

Probabilmente queste fiamme più antiche sono nel sistema linfatico e sono più legate agl'istinti.

Perciò... > rifletté. Socchiuse le labbra e ghignò.

"Anche gli Scoglio conoscono dei giochetti niente male quando devono attingere dalle loro emozioni velenose" sibilò.

Bianchi giocherellò con la spilletta da Varia sulla sua spalla.

"Fratellino è proprio innamorato della sua 'preda'" bisbigliò.

Xanxus si era messo vicino a Lussuria, ma teneva gli occhi su Hayato, le Fiamme della Tempesta gli pizzicavano la punta delle dita.

< Takeshi e Squalo mi hanno detto che nel futuro quel fiorellino era nei Varia, quindi non esagererà > pensò.

Tsuna si era nascosto il viso rosso cremisi, Enma gli teneva una mano sulla spalla.

Gokudera riuscì ad evocare la luce candida tra le dita, muovendo rapidamente le dita. Una serie di serpenti di cristallo comparvero sul pavimento, strisciando nella direzione di Kikyo.

Quest'ultimo li osservò con sguardo spento.

Tsuna saltò su una panca, insieme a Enma, mentre Dino si era rintanato sotto.

"È-è proprio una vipera" sussurrò Tsuna.

Takeshi guardava i serpenti con un sorriso, Kyoya si era piegato come volesse accarezzarne uno.

Ryohei gli posò una mano sulla spalla, negando debolmente.

Kikyo allungò le braccia sulla sua testa, la sua luce brillava più debolmente, ma gli ricoprì completamente il corpo.

Fiorellini di cristallo crebbero sul terreno lì dove si trovavano le vipere, Kikyo li fece schiudere, al centro dei petali comparve una lama aguzza che squarciò gli animaletti. I serpentelli andarono in frantumi.

Tsuna lanciò uno strillo, Mukuro portò il tridente a bloccare Kyoya.

"Fufufu ... non hanno neanche iniziato, dovremmo calmarci".

Hayato cercò di fare in modo che i serpenti prendessero strade diverse, agitando le mani, ma i fiori di cristallo crebbero sui loro corpi, disfacendoli in frammenti vitrei.

< Dovrei dirgli qualcosa? Non vorrei che se gli dico che può farcela o di impegnarsi, si faccia male... > ragionò Tsuna.

"Mordilo a morte!" sibilò Kyoya.

Xanxus guardava i serpentelli andare in frantumi con le iridi socchiuse, Danilo deglutì.

< Mio figlio ha Fiamme più pure, ma Kikyo più esperienza. Ma non così tanta da sapere che è meglio non ferire i protetti del principe, pare >.

< Non ha passione, le sue fiamme non sono all'altezza delle mie. Dannazione, devono esistere dei libri da studiare. Non ho avuto la possibilità di sfogliarli > pensò Hayato

Bermuda lo guardava da sotto il cilindro.

< Questo scontro procede normalmente. Anche se una fiamma più forte batte quasi sempre quella più debole, chi ha frequentato il liceo divino conosce cose che ad un ragazzino sono ancora estranee > pensò.

Gokudera allargò le braccia, una serie di fiori iniziarono a crescere intorno a lui, chiuse un pugno e creò uno scudo a forma di teschio, infrangendo i fiori intorno a lui.

Creò una vipera lunga un braccio sotto di lui, questa si arrotolò e divenne una base liscia. La utilizzò per muoversi rapidamente a destra e a sinistra, schivando i fiori di cristallo che avevano iniziato a volare verso di lui.

"Non voglio essere sempre io quello che perde, per la mia squadra vorrei vincere. Soprattutto per Fairy" sussurrò.

"I miei sentimenti per Byakuran-sama non sono inferiori ai tuoi. Ah-ah" esalò Kikyo.

"I tuoi sono disillusi e stanchi" ribatté Gokudera.

< Come lo erano quelli del Gamma del futuro.

Loro sono stati traditi dai loro Boss, perché non avevano il pregio di Fairy: un cuore >.

"L'ha presa decisamente troppo sul serio. Forse perché per il momento è nettamente in svantaggio" mormorò Kusakabe.

Byakuran sporse le labbra a cuore.

"Hayato-chan è crudele. Io non tradirei Kikyo".

Tsuna sospirò.

"Non è una gara a chi ha il miglior fidanzato" borbottò.

Kikyo aveva spiccato il volo, delle ali di luce gli erano comparse sulle spalle.

Da lì dosò la sua forza per lanciare un tralcio di fiori, Gokudera scivolò sul pavimento con la schiena.

"Manca questo" disse gelido. Allungò il braccio e sparò un'immenso serpente piumato. Aveva delle ali sulla schiena, la sua fisionomia di cristallo rifletté i presenti nella palestra e spalancò delle fauci gigantesche. I suoi occhi erano verde smeraldo, come le lenti a contatto di Gokudera.

"ESTREMO!" gridò Ryohei, sgranando gli occhi.

< Si tratta di 'cristallo', non di ghiaccio... come le mie 'rose' > pensò Xanxus, assumendo un'espressione preoccupata.

Una barriera s'infranse intorno a Kikyo che, strillò. I suoi capelli, tagliati in una cresta laterale, gli coprirono metà del viso ricadendo in avanti.

"Reflection!" gridò.

Gokudera si nascose il viso con le braccia, gridando.

Il serpente di cristallo s'infranse contro una fiammata di tempesta, andando in pezzi.

La boss arma ghepardo si era messa davanti Hayato, proteggendolo.

Skull impallidì vedendo il ghepardo proteggere Hayato.

< In fondo, per ‘lui’, il sangue non è mai stato acqua > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“U-Uri, cosa ci fai qui?” chiese Gokudera, pallido in viso, guardando il ghepardo davanti a sé. Si udì un miagolio provenire da sopra la testa del ghepardo, Hayato notò che lì, in piedi, c’era il micio.

Il felino più grosso aveva delle ali di fiamme della tempesta ai fianchi, mentre il micio l’aveva sulla testa.

“S-sono… due…” sussurrò Chrome.

“L’attivazione era servita per fare lo scambio nel futuro. Solo la nuvola può modificare la razza di una box arma, in quel caso era ovvio fossero duuue” disse Fran.

Gokudera abbracciò il ghepardo.

“Scusa, non volevo ti facessi male. Dovevo stare più attento” gemette.

Kikyo atterrò.

“S-scusa… il panico… ah-ah” disse contrito, piegò il capo in avanti e i capelli verde-acqua gli finirono davanti al viso.

Hayato negò con il capo.

“Sono io che ho esagerato, scusa” disse.

Daisy si avvicinò con passo tremante.

“L-lo curo io… l’animaletto… insieme a Peace and Love” disse. Raggiunse il ghepardo e attivò le fiamme del sole sulle mani, curandolo.

Tsuna, Takeshi e Kyoya corsero verso Hayato.

"Stai bene?" chiese Tsuna.

"Siete interi tutti e quattro?" domandò Takeshi.

Kyoya fissava Hayato con gli occhi socchiusi.

Hayato annuì.

"Maniaco del baseball, cerca di fare di meglio rispetto a me" sussurrò.

Takeshi gonfiò le guance.

"Perché sempre io? Non voglio combattere Anya!".

Tsuna lo guardò, stupito.

< È tutto diverso dalla battaglia degli anelli, me me rendo conto solo ora. Takeshi non vuole vincere per orgoglio, per mostrarsi migliore di Hayato o per dimostrare qualcosa. Adesso gli importa solo proteggerci ... o meglio, gli è sempre importato, ma ora lo dice senza nascondersi. Forse, dovrei essere grato al futuro anche per questo > pensò.

Sorrise.

"Hayato, per me sei stato grandioso! Voglio assolutamente che mi insegni a farlo!" esclamò.

Gokudera arrossì e ridacchiò, grattandosi la spalla.

"Qua-quando volete... Fairy" esalò.

"Credo che debba convincerlo tu all'estremo, Sawada. Yamamoto sembra contrario" borbottò Ryohei.

Byakuran volava attorno a Kikyo, lanciando trilli.

Takeshi sospirò.

"Non tocca prima a Xanxus?" protestò.

Tsuna sorrise, ancora rosso.

"Ta-Takeshi... dovemmo finire noi bambini ... e poi è solo un allenamento... no-non è come combattere Squalo".

Takeshi guardò Anya.

< No, è come combattere Hayato. Meno morbida però >.

Bermuda salì sul davanzale della finestra.

"Allora vengano avanti Yamamoto Takeshi e la 'rosa di Russia' ".

Una goccia di sudore si vedeva dalle bende.

< Neanche io voglio vedere Skull combattere presto. Se anzi cambiasse idea mentre i ragazzini si affrontano, mi sentirei più sicuro > pensò.

"Non ha senso che io abbia una fiamma diversa dal mio gemello, ma se così posso cancellarti quel sorriso fasullo dalla faccia, sono più che felice di affrontarti!" sbraitò Anya.

Takeshi mugugnò, a braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

"Lo sai vero che sto cercando di evitarlo da quando sei apparsa?" borbottò.

Tsuna ridacchiò.

"Non posso credere stia succedendo una scena simile" sussurrò.

"Fammi vedere che sai fare!" gridò Anya.

Takeshi guardò Tsuna, che annuì.

"Allenamento! È solo un allenamento!" strillò Sawada.

Takeshi tirò fuori la spada.

< È cambiato dal ragazzo che mi diceva di mettercela tutta. Mi sta chiedendo di giocare >.

Sorrise.

"Beh! Comincia tu, principessa scalza!".

Xanxus guardò Squalo.

Anya si limitò a tirargli un calcio alla pancia.

"Inizia tu, baka" ringhiò.

Takeshi gonfiò le guance e le ruotò intorno, con la parte piatta della spada le ticchettò il lato della gamba.

Bermuda sospirò.

"Lo scopo è allenare le Fiamme Antiche!" ricordò loro.

Takeshi guardò le proprie mani.

< Immagino sia come per quelle della Pioggia > pensò.

Dalle sue mani iniziò a uscire una forte Oscurità, Xanxus sgranò gli occhi e si portò subito davanti ai ragazzi, mentre le Fiamme di Takeshi si ingrandivano.

"FERMO!" urlò Bermuda.

Takeshi spense le Fiamme, guardandolo confuso. Bermuda ansimava.

"Sei ... sei uno di coloro ... collegato direttamente all'oscurità. Se continui, lo evocherai".

"Eeeeh? Sensei!" protestò Takeshi.

"Se il moccioso non può combatterci, chi diamine deve confrontarsi con quell'isterica?" domandò Squalo.

Anya socchiuse gli occhi e piegò con un movimento lento e seducente il capo.

"Parla quello che non fa altro che lamentarsi di tavolozze alzate" sibilò.

Bermuda si tolse il cilindro, grattandosi le bende.

"Combatterà contro Levi. L'indurimento del Fulmine somiglia molto al potenziamento dell'oscurità. Ma lo faranno dopo, uno scontro simile distrarrebbe dallo scopo".

"Finalmente potrò umiliare quel vampiro" sibilò Adel.

 

**********

 

In mezzo alla stanza dove si erano rifugiati, Kyoya e Adel si guardavano in cagnesco, lui con in mano i tonfa e lei con dei ventagli.

Tsuna guardò Hayato, gli si avvicinò all'orecchio.

"Siamo sicuri che impareranno l'oscurità e non si morderanno solo a morte tra loro?" mormorò.

"L'oscurità è frutto dei peggiori sentimenti che agitano l'animo umano.

Io ho paura se ne facciano direttamente travolgere" rispose Gokudera.

Tsuna mugugnò e rabbrividì, Takeshi gli sorrise.

"Kyòya sa quel che fa, Tsuna. Fidati del nostro Principe dei delinquenti".

Adel intanto era scattata verso Kyoya, le loro armi si erano incrociate con dei sibili e il ventaglio di lei aveva strappato una manica della giacca di Hibari.

Kyoya la fissò in cagnesco.

"Non osare sfiorare il mio simbolo da prefetto".

Adel sogghignò, i lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano attorno.

"I vampiri vanno 'epurati'" disse.

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata verso Ryohei, mentre stringeva la mano a Hayato.

< Ryohei- _nii-san_ e Kusakabe-san sono i più affezionati a Hibari-san, e sembrano tranquilli... forse non devo preoccuparmi... > si disse.

Nel mentre, Kyoya aveva usato la Fiamma della Nuvola per far allungare la catena dei suoi tonfa, che aveva avvolto un braccio di Adel. Lei ghiacciò la catena, che si spezzò in mille pezzi, e sorrise felina.

"Io ho il 'Ghiacciaio', quello che voi chiamereste 'Tempesta'. Non puoi battermi, Nuvola".

Skull si era accomodato accanto a Reborn.

"Non hanno ancora capito che si parla di fiamme antiche. Sì che non è il primo scontro" sussurrò.

Reborn ridacchiò.

"Sono abituati a quelle nuove. Gente come Kyoya le usa da tutta la vita, quindi è difficile cambiare" disse.

Kyoya tentava di colpire la giovane con i tonfa, ma i due avevano la stessa velocità. Un clone di ghiaccio di Adel cercò di colpire Kyoya alle spalle, e lui si abbassò di scatto, ma un secondo clone gli fece lo sgambetto, facendolo cadere. Kyoya starnutì, il volto arrossato. Si alzò, fece a pezzi una decina di cloni con i colpi di tonfa, il ghiaccio si disperdeva in terra.

"Continuando così sarà del tutto inutile. Quelli come Zakuro continueranno ad avere una marcia in più contro antichi avversari e quelli come loro se la caveranno solo contro i nemici odierni. Fallendo sempre di fronte a nemici diversi" borbottò Skull.

Reborn incrociò le gambe, teneva sulla gonna una ciotola di pop-corn.

"Bisogna insegnare loro ad essere versatili, come Genkishi che pur essendo una Nebbia sa usare l'acqua per combattere".

Skull annuì.

"Alla fine ha saputo usare anche l'oscurità rossa per quello per cui è stata creata" ammise.

"Creare palazzi?". Scherzò Reborn.

Sentì un tonfo, si voltò e vide che Kyoya aveva colpito Adel, ma dell'Oscurità gli stringeva le gambe, immobilizzandolo di fronte alla giovane con il braccio arrossato.

< Oh, la Simon ha tirato fuori per prima la fiamma antica > pensò.

"Kyoya l'aveva già messa alle strette. È un vero Over-power! Estremo!" sbraitò Ryohei a pieni polmoni.

Tsuna si coprì gli occhi con le mani e sentì Enma strillare dietro di sé. Dino si fece avanti, tremante.

"Kyoya! Avanti, non puoi farti fermare da una cosa del genere!" lo incoraggiò.

Kyoya avvertì una vena pulsare, i suoi capelli si sollevarono.

"NON DIRMI COSA FARE, CAVALLONE!" urlò.

La sua Fiamma dell'Oscurità di attivò, avvolgendo braccia e gambe di Adel in una morsa che la fece gemere di dolore.

"Dimostra la tua superiorità ora e avrai vinto" disse Bermuda.

< Dalle fiamme più potenti non c'è liberazione > pensò.

Kyoya la raggiunse e allungò la mano verso il braccio di Adel, dove stava la fascia del Comitato di Epurazione. Aggrottò la fronte notando delle sfumature simili a ghiaccio sulla sua oscurità.

< Sta provando a liberarsi con il ghiaccio? No, sembra più cristallo ...> rifletté.

Una testata di Adel lo fece indietreggiare, Kyoya si massaggiò la fronte sanguinante. Sibilò a centri stretti e le strappò la fascia, gettandola ai piedi di Bermuda.

"Ho vinto" dichiarò.

Si voltò e si allontanò, tornando vicino a Ryohei.

 

************

 

< Purtroppo, non posso rimandare oltre, adesso che l'oscurità ha avuto un assaggio del genere dal figlio di Tsuyoshi ... >.

Sospirò.

"Xanxus, tocca a... 'voi' ".

Si rimise il cilindro.

< Mi dispiace per lui >.

Skull controllò che il ghepardo se ne fosse andato e si avviò verso Xanxus.

Si tolse i cerotti dal viso e li lasciò cadere a terra.

"Decimo" salutò Xanxus.

Xanxus fece un cenno con il capo, teneva le mani nelle tasche dell'ampio cappotto da Varia.

"Piacere mio" borbottò.

Lo guardò, ad occhi socchiusi.

< È venuto apposta per me, pare > pensò.

Skull fece apparire uno spadone e lo conficcò nel pavimento, fece un inchino e partì all'attacco, una serie di calci diretti al viso di Xanxus.

Seguiti da gomitate incalzanti.

Xanxus schivava rapido, i colpi gli sfioravano il viso facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri.

Tsuna lo fissava ad occhi e bocca aperta.

< Non ha mai schivato, nello scontro con Lee, qui invece... >.

Xanxus seguiva con gli occhi i movimenti di Skull, senza mai fermarsi.

< È veloce, e calibra bene i colpi. Non mi ferirebbe gravemente incassarne alcuni, ma non posso permettermi rallentamenti nelle prestazioni > ragionò.

< Se entrasse con un solo calcio mi metterebbe a terra > pensò Skull. Si liberò di due tonfa tre volte più lunghi di lui, gettandoli lontano. < Devo evitare di usare qualsiasi tipo di arma in questo allenamento >.

Xanxus guardò perplesso i tonfa rimbalzare sul terreno.

< Non mi sta sottovalutando, allora perché getta le armi? È evidente che sa che se lo colpissi riuscirei ad atterrarlo ... quindi cosa sta facendo? > si chiese.

Skull continuò a incalzare, colpo su colpo, danneggiò ripetutamente anche il pavimento sotto i piedi di Xanxus. Cercò di afferrarlo al collo.

"Sai, giovane 'boss', l'Oscurità è il vero promesso sposo di Squalo. Prenderà la vita di Takeshi, la vuoi affrontare per quello?" domandò.

Xanxus gli sfuggì per un soffio, sferrò un calcio sfiorando i capelli viola di Skull, che ricaddero in avanti scoprendo delle ciocche blu nascoste.

"Squalo sposerà solo me, e nessuno toccherà i miei bambini" sibilò.

Atterrò e cercò di colpirlo con altri calci, ogni suo colpo sferzava l'aria così forte da farla sibilare.

< Niente attacchi d'Ira, non senza controllo, non per questo. Squalo deve sapere che può contare sulla mia concentrazione, quando conta > pensò.

Takeshi era salito su una panca, per guardare meglio.

< Xanxus si sta controllando perché vuole dimostrarsi affidabile, e cerca anche di non congelarsi mentre lo fa. Se questo non è una prova d'amore per sensei, non so cosa sia >.

Skull schivò i colpi muovendo rapidamente le braccia.

"Intendi come nel futuro?" s'informò.

< Pensa voglia instillare un attacco d'ira. Non sono così folle >.

Xanxus aggrottò la fronte, rallentando un secondo.

< Il futuro ... in realtà non lo ricordo. Ho solo vaghi spezzoni ... promesse a Squalo, Fran che mi fa gli scherzi, e più lacrime di quante capisca ... >.

Un'onda di luce si alzò dalle spalle di Xanxus e lo investì in pieno, cristallizzandolo.

"Ti sei distratto" disse Skull.

Squalo impallidì, irrigidendosi.

< Que-questo... ricorda così dolorosamente il Nono > pensò.

Xanxus aveva solo il capo fuori dal cristallo, e un ghigno cattivo gli deformò le labbra.

"Ora capisco ... feccia, volevi dimostrare che non ho perso contro il vecchio".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

"Eeeh?".

Kyoya strinse le labbra.

"Ma certo ...Xanxus non ha mai neanche combattuto il Nono. Forse il Nono era una distrazione, come le frasi di Skull".

Skull fece scomparire la barriera di cristallo.

"Le fiamme di ghiaccio con l'arcobaleno le hanno avute solo due Vongola e non era il nono uno dei due.

Tsuna, all'epoca, non le sapeva ancora usare" disse Skull. Recuperò le proprie armi e si diresse verso la sua moto.

"Mi aspettano a lavoro. Auguri per l'allenamento, Sawada" disse, rimettendosi il casco.

Bermuda guardò Skull allontanarsi, una goccia di sudore sul volto bendato.

< Il 'Santo' emanava arcobaleni, ma ... che Skull parlasse del Principe? > si chiese.

Tsuna deglutì, guardò Xanxus.

"Ma cosa ...?".

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, si scrollò residui di polvere dalla giacca.

"Mi hanno attaccato alle spalle, il giorno del congelamento. Il vecchio ... era solo una distrazione".

Reborn saltò sul cornicione, dimenando i pon-pon.

"Datemi una C! Datemi una H! Datemi una A! Datemi una O! Datemi una S! CHAOS!" esclamò.

 


	28. Cap.28 L’oscurità sferra il suo attacco

Cap.28 L’oscurità sferra il suo attacco

__

_ Nel buio della notte sarà mia. _

Dalla porta, sotto gli occhi di tutti, apparve una creatura d’oscurità umanoide, dalla sua bocca sembravano uscire delle cesoie di melma nera.

"Questo non sembra un semplice dannato" sussurrò Mammon.

"Voooi! Assomiglia a un dannato demone!" sbraitò Squalo.

< Non era il momento migliore, siamo tutti stanchi e non avevamo neanche finito gli allenamenti > pensò.

Tsuna ed Enma urlarono spaventati, Dino gli si mise davanti tremando e Xanxus si voltò verso la creatura con un ringhio.

"Ci mancava il fottuto demone".

"N-ne... ne stanno apparendo altri..." disse Chrome, indicandone una ventina di creature simili che si alzavano dal pavimento.

"Sembrano i pedoni di una scacchiera" disse Hayato, correndo dalle proprie bombe. Si aprì una voragine d'oscurità sotto di esse che le inghiottì.

"Accidenti" ringhiò, mordendo la propria sigaretta.

"Attenzione a non farvi risucchiare.  Ah-ah..." disse atono Kikyo.

Takeshi strinse la spada e si mise davanti ad Hayato, accanto cui fece capolino Kyoya con i tonfa in mano.

"Stiamo per venire circondati, sembra".

"Do-dobbiamo usare i poteri nuovi?" strillò Haru preoccupata.

Genkishi tentò di tagliare in pezzi uno degli avversari.

"Penso toccherebbe alle luci, Po" ribattè.

Xanxus ghignò cattivo, fece il gesto di lanciare qualcosa contro uno degli avversari e dei granelli di luce caddero su una delle figure. Rose di cristallo crebbero sul corpo dell'essere, avvolgendolo del tutto fino a stritolarlo.

"Io ci sto".

"Conviene che ti risparmi per gli 'alfieri'" lo ammonì Danilo.

Takeshi si guardò intorno, con le labbra sporte.

"Hanno intenzione di mandarci contro l'intera scacchiera?" chiese.

"Ci scommetterei all'estremo!" gridò Ryohei, saltellando tra un nemico all'altro. I suoi pugni andavano a vuoto.

Tsuna provò a lanciare la Fiamma del Cielo contro un nemico, strillò mentre Dino tentava di colpirne alcuni con la frusta.

"Hayato!" chiamò Tsuna.

Gokudera indietreggiò e corse da lui, spiccò un balzo per evitare una mano nera scheletrica d'oscurità.

Se ne trovò davanti uno intento a vomitare vermetti neri e, gridando, lo colpì con una fiammata di luce. La creatura divenne di cristallo e scomparve in bagliori argentei.

Tsuna corse dietro Hayato e Takeshi gli balzò di fianco.

"Noi altri non possiamo fare niente?".

"Secondo me ci vorrebbero dei sigilli da tempio" disse Kusakabe.

Kyoya si frugò nella giacca da Prefetto tirandone fuori alcuni, li passò a Tetsuya mentre lui colpì una delle creature con il tonfa.

Zakuro ringhiò.

"Quel tipo, prima, ha allargato la luce su tutto il terreno.

Se uscissimo e qualcuno con la luce prendesse tutto il posto?" ruggì.

Xanxus annuì, fece cenno verso la porta.

"Tutti fuori!" ruggì.

Squalo raggiunse Xanxus.

"Boss, lo faccio io. Falli entrare il più possibile e tu occupati della 'regina'" disse.

< Sicuramente manderà il più pericoloso ad attaccare o Tsuna, per i suoi poteri divini, o Takeshi perché ne ha preso l'aspetto > pensò.

Xanxus grugnì e annuì, mentre i Byakuran, Tsuna e gli altri correvano verso l'uscita.

Irie corse fuori gemendo, tenendosi l'addome.

Reborn controllò, insieme a Xanxus, che tutti uscissero da lì, tranne Superbi.

Tsuna raggiunse Xanxus e gli afferrò la mano.

"Papà, come li spingiamo dentro?".

Xanxus lo guardò, gli occhi gli brillarono e le sue Fiamme si accesero.

"Faccio io".

Creature sempre più grosse, cornute e con più teste si avvicinavano a gattoni, con scatti improvvisi.

Ognuna di esse ripeteva: "Nel buio della notte saranno nostri".

Xanxus scatenò le proprie Fiamme dell'Ira spingendo le creature verso l'entrata del nascondiglio, Tsuna lo guardava ad occhi dilatati.

"Sembra poterle battere tutte" sussurrò.

Takeshi sorrise, con la spada sulla spalla.

"Per forza, Xanxus è il più forte".

Reborn lo guardò.

_ "Sembra che il Nono possa annientare ogni avversario" sussurrò. _

_ Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi vicino a lui fece ondeggiare la chioma. _

_ "Per forza, il Nono è il più coraggioso". _

__  
  


Reborn rabbrividì.

 


	29. Cap.29 Il vassallo dell’Oscurità

Cap.29 Il vassallo dell’Oscurità

__

_ Nel buio della notte. _

Un boato risuonò tutt'intorno, mentre Xanxus abbatteva l'ennesima creatura d'oscurità.

Enma gridò, mentre il luogo da cui erano sfuggiti veniva circondato da alte stalattiti di ghiaccio, che riflettevano la luce solare. Le punte acuminate rassomigliavano a un fiocco di neve e il sole si rifletteva in esso divenendo rosso sangue.

"Squalo!" chiamò a gran voce Xanxus.

"Boss, io faccio allontanare i bambini!" gridò Lussuria. Iniziando a radunare il gruppo, pavone sole correva avanti e indietro utilizzando le immense piume della sua coda per spingerne il più possibile.

"Non dirmi che ha paura il suo Capitano sia morto" sussurrò Zakuro, indicando Xanxus con la testa.

"Non prova mai mancanza di fiducia verso la sua superbia". S'intromise Bianchi. La sua voce provenne da una zona d'ombra, da cui si irradiavano nubi velenose.

"Taki..." gemette Tsuna.

"Yò, Sensei fa le cose in grande. Non sono rimasti più scagnozzi" disse Takeshi.

Una piccola esplosione fece cadere uno delle stalattiti e si alzò un polverone.

Si posò, lasciando vedere Superbi.

< Quando fa esplodere le cose è proprio un Hayato poco più grosso > pensò Taki.

"Feccia, sei in ritardo" lo richiamò Xanxus.

Squalo digrignò i denti.

"Vooooi! Lasciami il tempo di lavorare, dannato Boss!" sbraitò.

La risata di Belphegor risuonò bassa tutt'intorno.

"Non penso sia una buona idea andare tutti dall'oscurità. Ah Ah". S'intromise Kikyo.

"Infatti voi mocciosi non venite!" sbraitò Xanxus.

"Temo che alcuni erbivori siano già andati" disse Kyoya, indicando Sawada che si allontanava correndo con i tonfa.

"Dove diamine vanno?!" sbraitò Levi, vedendo che Ryohei, Gokudera e Takeshi erano scattati dietro Tsuna.

Chrome gli si avvicinò, gli tirò la manica e indicò davanti a sé. Nel suo grande occhio si rifletté l'immagine di un pinnacolo nero.

"Direi che l'Oscurità vuole far sapere dove si trova. Poh". Valutò Genkishi.

"Sbrighiamoci!" strillò Tsuna.

Takeshi si voltò verso i Varia.

"Muovetevi!" li incitò.

Xanxus grugnì.

"Seguiamo i marmocchi, prima che si perdano nell'oscurità!" borbottò.

*******

La colonna di oscurità si apriva con un portone d'oro, dipinto con raffigurazioni di mare in tempesta.

Ryohei rabbrividì, cercando di scorgere qualcosa all'interno.

< Un vero uomo non si ferma e va sempre dritto all'Estremo!

Anche davanti a cose imponenti come queste >.

Entrò. Mukuro gli comparve alle spalle, nella sua nebbia era avvolto Kyoya.

"Yoh". Takeshi entrò salutando e la sua voce rimbombò nell'androne delle scale.

Hayato si concetrò ed evocò la fiammella della luce.

Sembrava un uragano pallido e scoppiettante tra le sue dita.

Tsuna vide che si era illuminato un grande cerchio di bronzo e arrossì vedendo due ragazze sedute per terra, dai corpi formosi vestiti solo di stracci di oscurità.

Squalo li raggiunse trafelato.

< Spero Lù non se ne perda altri. Ci sono già troppi marmocchi qui > pensò.

"Vooooooih!".

Al suo richiamo tra le due donne comparve un cavaliere d'oscurità, esattamente al centro del cerchio, dalle ramificate corna da cervo completamente nere.

La creatura rivolse un sorriso a Superbi, attraverso l'elmo alzato.

Un proiettile di fiamme dell'ira gli trapassò la testa, non danneggiandolo.

Xanxus entrò con la canna della pistola fumante.

"Non sorridere alla 'mia' feccia" sibilò.

Tsuna accese le Fiamme mentre Takeshi sfoderava la spada, poggiandosela sulla spalla.

"Benvenuti fututi portatori d'anime, vascelli dei cicli.

L'oscurità vi aspetta, a meno non vogliate consegnare la prima dei sacrificabili". Li salutò la creatura.

"Non è l'oscurità stessa, ma è potente" valutò Kyoya, estraendo i tonfa. "Però verrà morsa a morte per aver infranto le regole di Namimori!".

"Vooooi! Altri sacrifici ancora?!

Di che cazzo parla?! Boss sbrighiamoci a superarlo" gridò Squalo. Le scale si aprivano ad ali ai due lati della stanza, ogni rampa oltre una delle donne.

"Vuole ancora la 'rosa di Russia'? Fufufufu, non possiamo certo cederla" fece Mukuro.

"Eeeh? Ma si può sapere che vogliono da quella ragazza?" chiese Tsuna.

Xanxus grugnì, accese le Fiamme nella mano.

"I proiettili non gli fanno niente, vediamo se posso bruciarlo".

Squalo si fermò sul primo gradino e si voltò.

< Vogliono perdere tempo con quel dannato. D'accordo, forse ci conviene toglierci dai piedi questo qua, prima che ci attacchi alle spalle per dare aiuto al suo capo.

Però diamine, spero facciano in fretta! Non voglio sentire neanche un'altra delle sue sciocchezze! > pensò.

Ryohei saltellò sul posto e serrò i pugni fasciati, passandosene uno sotto il naso.

"A quanto pare è la prima di una lista. Sono dei serial killer magici" valutò.

Xanxus scattò per colpire la creatura, le tirò contro delle Fiamme dell'Ira e balzò all'indietro.

"Col cazzo che glielo lascio fare".

Le due donne sfoderarono dei lunghi artigli e saltarono verso di lui, Squalo scattò e le due vennero tagliate a metà. Sprizzarono del sangue violaceo e svanirono in una nuvola di fumo nero.

Hayato utilizzò il lanciarazzi al suo braccio per sparare a delle mani d'oscurità che iniziarono a uscire dal terreno.

"Sono come quelle del Byakuran del futuro!" gridò.

Takeshi tentò di affettarle, Tsuna sparò con le Fiamme e si alzò in volo.

"Che facciamo?" urlò.

< Non posso usare qui la luce. Non ho abbastanza controllo e travolgerei anche loro.

Hayato, invece, non ha manualità e rischierebbe di farsi del male da solo. Sono i suoi primi tentativi > rifletté Squalo.

"Questa è sicuramente una dannatissima trappola! Bambini, io e voi andiamo sulle scale e ci allontaniamo.

Ci pensa Boss con la sua luce!" ordinò.

Tsuna annuì e volò verso Squalo, seguito da Hayato e gli altri. Enma rischiò di cadere nel salire i gradini e Kyoya lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.

Xanxus ghignò cattivo.

"Bene, allora ci penso io".

Squalo aiutò i ragazzini a salire e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Diamine, non avevo notato Enma. Dev'essere entrato per ultimo >. Si voltò e vide che la massiccia porta si era richiusa. < Almeno Lussuria non potrà più perdersene qualcuno a farlo arrivare qui... Adulti compresi, però > pensò.

Dimenò la spada collegata al moncherino.

"Non farti ammazzare, Boss!" gridò.

Il cerchio di bronzo si liquefece, divenendo due pesanti colonne che separarono Xanxus e il suo avversario dagli altri.

"Nel buio della notte, l'Oscurità li distruggerà" sancì il vassallo dell'oscurità.

Xanxus spense le Fiamme dell'Ira, e accese quelle della Luce, piccoli cristalli a forma di rosa volteggiavano attorno alle sue dita. Con un gesto secco, Xanxus colpì il nemico con la Fiamma antica, un roseto di cristallo si annodò attorno alle gambe della creatura e gli crebbe addosso, stritolandola.

Con un ululato stridulo il nemico scomparve.


	30. Cap.30 La sconfitta dell’Oscurità

Cap.30 La sconfitta dell’Oscurità

_Sarà mia_

 

Sfere d'oscurità, con all'interno dell'energia simile a una via lattea, si allargarono sotto i ragazzi. Si tramutarono in buchi neri che li risucchiarono.

Gokudera cercò di afferrare il braccio di Tsuna, ma venne sbalzato via.

Squalo riuscì a malapena a sfiorare la caviglia di Xanxus, prima di venire inghiottito.

Le loro urla scomparvero, mentre venivano trascinati via. Caddero a lungo, in un turbine di luce violetta.

Tsuna si ritrovò in ginocchio in un campo di terra nera, massi quadrangolari si alzavano dal terreno. Piche di metallo erano infilzate tutt'intorno, creando dei giochi di ombra con la pallida luce grigiastra di un sole.

< Sembra un po' quello che ha fatto Daemon, ma... Non vedo un altro me o nebbia > pensò.

Vide due occhi blu persico nell'ombra, si tirò indietro. 

"Io sono una fiamma millenaria. Non potrete impedirmi di prendere la vita della rosa di Russia, e di tutti gli altri" disse l'oscurità.

Tsuna cercò di avanzare nell'oscurità, con le mani davanti a sé. 

"I tuoi amici sono già in mia balia, e i Varia non sapranno proteggerti. Tu potresti avere la forza di farlo, ma la rifiuti, scegli di essere incapace e farti trasportare dagli eventi".

Tsuna rabbrividì, batté più volte gli occhi.

"Chi mi guida ha provato ad avvisarti, ma non vuoi ascoltare. Sei indifeso, privo di doti che non ti abbiano regalato" disse l'oscurità.

Tsuna si fermò, strinse i pugni tremando appena.

"Io... io non sono un incapace!" disse, con tono stridulo.

Una risata risuonò nell'aria.

"Ma lo sei. Cosa sei in grado di fare da solo, senza i poteri di Primo?".

Tsuna strinse più forte i pugni sentendo un pizzicore alle mani, si morse il labbro.

"Primo ha voluto regalarti la sua approvazione e tu ci sputi sopra" continuò l'oscurità. 

Tsuna negò.

"Non l'ho chiesto io!".

"Cosa credi di poter fare da solo? Hai superato tutte le prove solo per la benevolenza di Primo, senza non sei in grado di fare nulla".

Tsuna prese a gridare, una luce bianca divina lo circondò e lo illuminò. La luce si ridusse fino a diventare un fascio che formò una fiammella sulla fronte di Tsuna.

"Ti faccio vedere io cosa so fare!".

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, la sua Fiamma divina prese a espandersi illuminando tutto intorno.

"Cosa stai facendo?!" gridò l'oscurità. 

Tsuna continuò a far espandere la luce.

< Sono solo, ma i miei amici e i Varia sono con me comunque. Spazzerò via questa oscurità e li raggiungerò > pensò.

La luce divina continuò a espandersi, l'oscurità urlò e Tsuna tirò fuori la box di Primo.

"Visto che ti piace tanto Primo, vai con la sua box arma" strillò.

L'oscurità venne risucchiata, Tsuna chiuse la box arma e sorrise.

< Ce l'ho fatta > pensò.

L'incantesimo scomparve e si ritrovò gli altri davanti, Chrome gli corse incontro. Lo abbracciò e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. "Bravo, Bosshu".

"Ehy, quello è il mio ragazzo!" gridò Gokudera. Serrò un pugno e avanzò a passo veloce, tenendogli occhi socchiusi.

Yamamoto scoppiò a ridere: “Eh eh”.


End file.
